15 Days
by Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Bastaram apenas 15 longos dias para tudo mudar em suas vidas. Tudo começou com uma aposta.
1. Chapter 1

**15 Days**

**Advertências: **Rated M por precaução, irá conter algumas cenas de sexo não muito explícitas, é maioritariamente slash, mas também contém hetero, linguagem. Se você não se sente confortável, ou se sente ofendido com alguma destas advertências, melhor não ler.

**Shipper: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Drama/Romance/Angst

**Resumo:** Bastaram apenas 15 longos dias para tudo mudar em suas vidas. Tudo começou com uma aposta.

**Capítulo 1**

**17 de Janeiro, 1997**

Harry Potter estava sentado nos sofás da Sala Comum. Era sábado, bem de manhã, por isso não estava muita gente com ele. Todos ainda estavam dormindo. Havia reparado quando se levantou que Ron já lá não estava, mas não ligou. Ele apenas estava sentado, olhando o nada, enquanto pensava na sua vida.

Ele era o menino-que-sobreviveu. A sua única família viva eram seus tios e seu primo, Dudley. Sirius havia morrido no fim do seu 5º ano, e seus pais estavam mortos desde à 16 anos atrás. Fazia algum tempo que ele havia feito 17 anos. Ele estava cursando o seu último ano em Hogwarts.

Apesar disso, ele tinha os amigos perfeitos. Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger eram seus melhores amigos. Ginny, a irmã mais nova de Ron, tinha uma paixão, que ela dizia ser avassaladora, por ele. Harry pensou que sentia algo por ela, então eles tiveram algo. Mas o garoto acabou tudo pouco depois. Percebeu que não amava a ruiva, mesmo que tentasse. Era apenas uma boa amiga e não lhe pareceu que isso fosse mudar. Apesar dos sentimentos por Harry não desaparecerem, e Ginny ter ficado um pouco magoada depois da relação, ela acabou por aceitar. Os Weasley eram a sua família, já que para ele, os Dursley não lhe eram nada.

Colocando de lado o facto de ele ser o único garoto capaz de salvar o mundo bruxo e de matar Voldemort, ele se sentia de alguma forma feliz pelo que tinha. Mas não totalmente. Faltava algo para ele estar completo. Faltava a outra metade de si. Apesar de todos pensarem que ele não estava apaixonado por ninguém, isso não era verdade. Ele estava, o único problema é que essa pessoa nunca iria o amar de volta, nunca faria parte da sua vida. Além de que as pessoas nunca iriam entender se ele contasse. Afinal, até olhar de lado iriam se soubessem que Harry Potter estava apaixonado pelo seu maior rival de Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy.

Suspirou, fechando os olhos.

- Eu vou ter que esquecer ele. – Sussurrou para si mesmo. – Nem que tente mil e uma coisas, mas tenho que o esquecer.

- Harry? Você está bem? – A voz de Hermione lhe soou aos ouvidos.

- Sim Mione, está tudo bem. – Harry abriu os olhos para conseguir observar a amiga, que já estava sentada a seu lado.

- Eu conheço você. E eu sei que algo se passa.

- Hermione, eu estou bem, de verdade. É só.. toda essa história a ver com Voldemort e tudo isso, me dá muito que pensar.

- Pode te dar muito que pensar, mas… você já deveria saber que a mim não me engana.. consigo ver perfeitamente que não é Voldemort que está ocupando sua mente agora. Sabe que pode confiar em mim, certo? – A menina perguntou, passando suavemente a mão por entre os cabelos revoltos do melhor amigo.

- É claro que eu sei. – Ele assentiu.

- Oh meu deus.. – Hermione falou, dando um sorrisinho.

- O que foi? – Harry imediatamente voltou os olhos para ela.

- Harry… você está apaixonado.

- Não. – Apressou-se em negar.

- Está sim, não minta para mim. – Disse ela.

Foi com a mesma rapidez com que Harry havia negado a afirmação da morena, que ele corou violentamente.

- Me conta vai. Quem é ela Harry? Não é a Ginny de novo pois não? Ou é? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Não Hermione, não é a Ginny.

- Então…?

- Primeiro, terá de me prometer que não vai contar a ninguém. Ninguém mesmo. Segundo, por favor, não faça comentários. Eu tenho noção que não é normal eu estar gostando dessa pessoa.

- É claro que eu prometo. E eu não vou fazer comentários, quem você acha que eu sou Harry? – Dizia ela.

- Tudo bem. Bom, eu.. eu gosto..

- Diz de uma vez!

- Draco Malfoy. – Falou ele, um pouco alto demais. Mas nenhum dos poucos à volta dos dois parecia ter ouvido.

Houveram alguns segundos em silêncio.

- É um ele, portanto. – A menina observou.

- Sim.. – Harry confirmou, não olhando os olhos dela.

…

- O Malfoy, Harry? Sério? – Perguntava Hermione.

- Sem comentários, você prometeu Mione. – Harry disse, em voz baixa.

- Certo, desculpa. – Disse, olhando de uma forma um pouco estranha para ele.

- Porque está me olhando assim agora?

- Desculpa, é só que é… estranho. Muito estranho.

- Eu sei que é, mas não tenho culpa. Além disso, eu vou tentar esquecer ele. – Afirmou.

- Porquê? – Perguntou Mione, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Porquê Hermione? O cara me odeia, ele nunca irá gostar de mim como eu gosto dele. Nem pintado de ouro me consegue ver à frente.

- Eu não tenho certeza disso, ele realmente gosta de ouro, e…

- Uma forma de falar né, Mione..

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por mais um pouco.

- Eu tava procurando vocês dois. – Ron entrou na Sala Comum e sentou ao lado dos amigos. – Que se passa?

- Nada. – Disse Hermione.

- Do que estavam falando?

- Hermione tava acabando de me dizer que eu não deveria ficar aqui sentado o dia inteiro a pensar nos problemas. – Respondeu Harry.

- Bom, nesse caso acho que Mione tem toda a razão. Eu vou tomar o pequeno-almoço, to esfomeado. – Ron disse, se levantando.

- Quando você não está esfomeado Ronald? – Perguntava Hermione.

- Bem, vocês vêm?

- Sim. – A morena concordou, se levantando também a seguir. – Harry?

- Vão vocês dois primeiro, eu vou já lá ter.

- Ah, nada disso. Levanta a bunda desse sofá agora mesmo Harry Potter, e venha connosco. – Hermione falou, alto e em tom imperativo.

Quase que no mesmo segundo, o moreno estava em pé, ao lado dos outros dois.

- Caramba. – Ambos os meninos murmuraram, se entreolhando.

Logo seguiram Hermione, que estava já saindo da Sala Comum e foram os três rumo ao Salão Principal para o café da manhã.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy, 17 anos, estava no seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Dizia que não gostava de lá andar, mas no fundo gostava sim.<p>

Era verdade quando antes dizia que Albus Dumbledore não deveria ser o director, mas também, o homem já fora desta para melhor. Ele era também o monitor dos Slytherin e tinha o seu próprio quarto, coisa que ele gostava bastante. Finalmente tinha sua privacidade.

Seus cabelos loiros, olhos cinzentos, voz rouca a que todos denominam de 'sexy' e seu corpo de cortar a respiração, fazia dele um dos garotos mais requisitados de Hogwarts e conseguia também conquistar todos se assim o pretendesse, teria quase que instantaneamente todos os que quisesse a seus pés.

Draco tinha os dois pais vivos, mas seu pai, Lucius, estava agora em Azkaban.

Ele não conseguia contar as namoradas que tivera, muito menos com quantas garotas já havia feito sexo.

Provavelmente ia continuar a o fazer, mas também sentia que precisava de alguém. Para namorar, para algo sério, algo definitivo talvez.

Mas bem… parecia que a pessoa certa ainda não havia chegado.

Agora era hora de almoço. Draco estava em um dos corredores, atrás de uma estátua, observando seu amigo, Blaise Zabini, parado na frente de um garota.

Tudo aquilo por causa de uma aposta que eles haviam feito à três dias atrás.

***Flashback***

- Ah é Blaise? – Perguntava Draco. – Não há nada nesse mundo que você não consiga fazer? Portanto, nada é impossível para você.

- Isso mesmo. Nada é impossível. – O outro respondeu, convicto.

- Muito bem. Já que você está tão certo disso, faremos uma aposta. – Mesmo que Blaise aceitasse, o que ele quase que duvidava, sabia que ele não iria conseguir.

- Tudo o que quiser, vai em frente. – Continuava convicto.

- Nesse caso terá de beijar a Milicent Bulstrode.

- O QUÊ? DRACO! – Blaise berrou, de olhos arregalados.

- Ela é Slytherin. – O loiro tentava amenizar a situação, mas sabia que o que dissera, nada valia.

- É, ela é Slytherin, e horrenda também! – O moreno continuava falando alto.

- Sem discussão Zabini, você não disse que nada era impossível para você fazer? Então beijar ela por dois minutos não deve de ser assim tão difícil.

Blaise abaixou a cabeça, suspirando.

O loiro começou a se afastar do moreno, mas pareceu se lembrar de algo e se virou de novo.

- Ahh sim, você também terá de apalpar ela.

- Sem chance. – Disse o outro.

- Você quer desistir? – Draco parecia ter tocado em um nervinho do amigo, que logo respondeu, depois de um bufo frustrado.

- Blaise Zabini nunca desiste de nada…

- Nesse caso você tem 3 dias para se mentalizar. Sexta-feira, na hora de almoço isso terá de acontecer, senão depois você verá as consequências. Pode começar.

E assim, Draco se afastou de novo, deixando Blaise batendo com a cabeça na parede, tentando descobrir como iria conseguir beijar Milicent.

***Fim de Flashback***

E agora era o momento. Blaise olhou para o lado, onde Draco estava escondido.

Este, fez um gesto com a mão, que dizia claramente para ele ir em frente.

Milicent, na frente do moreno, estava derretida e já de olhos fechados.

A menina tinha 17 anos, provavelmente esse era o seu primeiro beijo, portanto essa era sua oportunidade, ainda mais com Blaise, que junto com Draco, era um dos garotos mais requisitados daquela escola.

Blaise, começou então a se aproximar cada vez mais da face da garota, e sua face expressava nojo.

Mas, no final das contas, ele conseguiu. Uns cinco segundos depois, ele estava beijando ela, com as mãos na sua cintura.

Draco tapou a boca com a mão, como se fosse vomitar.

- Oh meu Merlin… - Ele sussurrou. – Ele realmente beijou aquele monstro.

Pouco depois, Blaise largou Milicent e correu para a Sala Comum dos Slytherin, logo subindo para o dormitório.

O loiro imediatamente o seguiu, e parou na porta do banheiro, e observava Blaise que lavava a boca pela sétima vez.

- Calma. - Disse apenas.

- Calma? Eu acabei de beijar aquela coisa e você me diz para ter calma? Ah, nem vem Draco. Eu que tive de colocar meus lindos lábios junto com os dela, foi minha língua que tocou na dela, não a sua!

- Graças a Merlin… - O loiro murmurou, enquanto um arrepio percorreu o corpo dos dois.

O moreno desligou a água quando acabou de lavar a boca pela décima vez.

- Agora vamos ao que interessa. – Ele falou, cruzando os braços e mostrando um sorriso malicioso.

- E o que será isso? – Draco perguntou.

- Você perdeu a aposta, lembra? Agora que são elas.

- O que você quer que eu faça?

- Bem Draco.. você terá de…

- Sem rodeios, vai logo directo.

- Credo, calma homem. Muito bem. Você tem exactos 15 dias inteirinhos, começando amanhã, para conquistar Harry Potter. Ao início do 16º dia, Potter terá de estar loucamente apaixonado por você. – Blaise falou então.

- Está de brincadeira né? – Foi tudo que o loiro conseguiu dizer naquele momento.

- Não, não estou. Vai, tem 15 dias. Senão conseguir, sofrerá as consequências depois. Afinal, não será muito difícil para você. Não é verdade que você é um dos mais requisitados e que é conhecido também por suas fantásticas técnicas de sedução? Então a única coisa a fazer é fazer o garoto se apaixonar por você, e depois, ao fim de duas semanas e um dia, dar-lhe com os pés como só você sabe fazer.

- Blaise, por favor.. – Ele pedia.

- Vai desistir é?

Draco cerrou os dentes e estreitou os olhos para ele.

-Ah, não me olhe assim..! – Disse Blaise, levando as mãos ao alto.

- Não, eu não vou desistir.

- Bem parecia. Pode começar seu plano para conquistar ele. 15 dias podem parecer o bastante, mas olhe que as aparências enganam.

- Sim, eu vou. – O loiro bufou, e saiu do dormitório rumo ao seu quarto, sem pronunciar nem mais uma palavra.

* * *

><p>Era de noite, e Draco tinha de fazer a sua ronda. Começaria seu plano no dia seguinte. Começaria aquela noite , isso se Harry fosse monitor, coisa que não era.<p>

Se fosse o caso talvez se encontrassem. A única pessoa dos Gryffindor que ele era capaz de encontrar ali, era Hermione Granger e essa, não lhe interessava para nada.

Andava pelos corredores escuros. Estava distraído pensando e só voltou à realidade quando percebeu que havia ido contra alguém.

Observou a pessoa caída e viu que era Harry. Deu um discreto sorrisinho.

'Vai, você tem de dizer, tem de ganhar isto..' Pensava.

- Desculpa Potter. – Draco disse, estendendo a mão. – Não foi com intenção.

- Você acabou de me pedir desculpa Malfoy? – Harry perguntou, aceitando a mão do outro.

- Não. – O loiro cerrou os dentes. – Sim.

- Estou surpreendido. Acho que foi a primeira vez na sua vida que pediu desculpa a alguém e ainda mais, ofereceu ajuda.

- Acredite ou não Potter, eu estou mudado. Não sou o mesmo Draco Malfoy dos outros anos. – Falou.

O moreno nada disse, apenas continuou a olhar o loiro, bem fundo nos olhos dele.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa para estar nos corredores a esta hora? – Perguntou Draco, quase que amavelmente.

- Não.. obrigado.. – Até Harry, nunca havia pensado em pronunciar um 'obrigado' para o outro. – Eu estava só voltando para a Sala Comum dos Gryffindor.

- Bom, nesse caso… boa noite Potter. – Draco voltou a falar, deixando um sorrisinho verdadeiro escapar.

- Boa noite Malfoy. – Mais cinco segundos de silêncio de passaram entre eles, até que Harry seguiu em frente então para a Sala Comum.

E o loiro continuou o seu caminho, fazendo a ronda, e deixando outro sorriso, dessa vez de escárnio, se desenhar na sua face.

Não, ele não ia se preocupar. Ia fazer tudo com tempo (ou pelo menos como se o tivesse) e mais importante, ia certificar-se de que bem feito. Ele ia ganhar aquilo. Porque Draco Malfoy sempre tem o que quer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**18 de Janeiro, 1997**

**Dia 1**

Era domingo, basicamente 11h00 da manhã. Naquele momento, Harry, junto com Ron e Hermione estavam andando até os jardins. Ainda nos corredores, Harry parou no caminho.

- Harry? – Ron chamou.

- Vão andando, eu estou indo logo atrás.

O ruivo e Hermione se entreolharam, antes de continuarem a andar.

Draco estava encostado na parede e vinha uma garota em sua direcção, olhando sedutoramente o loiro e arranjando o cabelo.

O moreno se escondeu atrás de uma das estátuas, tentando ser discreto.

Draco, que ainda não tinha avistado a menina, observou o seu movimento pelo canto do olho e sorriu.

'Tá parecendo que isso vai ser mais fácil do que eu pensava.' Disse para si mesmo.

- Draco. – Uma voz feminina o chamou.

O loiro olhou a menina e ficou em silêncio olhando ela por alguns segundos. A garota era, assim como ele, loira, apesar de que um loiro mais escuro, e seus olhos eram castanhos-claros. Era bonita e tinha o corpo bem delineado.

Uns metros mais afastadas deles estavam algumas meninas soltando risadinhas enquanto olhando os dois. Deviam ser as amigas dela.

- Sim? – Draco perguntou, simplesmente.

A loira molhou os lábios com a língua e mordeu levemente em seguida.

- Annie. Annie Hamilton. Ravenclaw. Pode me chamar de Annie. – Falou, estendendo a mão.

- Hey Hamilton. Então… o que você está querendo de mim? – Draco perguntou, aceitando a mão da loira.

- Eu queria te perguntar.. que tal você se encontrar comigo hoje à noite? Talvez jantar e depois talvez possamos ir para meu quarto… eu sou monitora, tenho o meu. – Ela dizia enquanto passava as unhas devagarinho no peito do garoto, por cima da camisa já meia desabotoada.

Atrás da estátua, Harry cerrou os dentes.

'Parece que não vai ser tão fácil não, ela é bem boa. Mas tenho de fazer sacrifícios. Desculpe queridinha, talvez se fosse em outra altura.' Draco pensou, ainda olhando ela.

- Então… que diz gostoso? – Annie sorriu sedutoramente uma vez mais.

O mais gentilmente possível, Draco parou a mão da garota, que agora não passeava a mão só em seu peito, mas sim corria livremente o corpo dele.

- Desculpe Hamilton, mas não. – Draco negou.

- O quê? – A menina parecia estupefacta. Obviamente a hipótese de Draco recusar sua proposta não estava, nem nunca esteve, presente na sua cabeça.

Harry, ainda escondido, também estava surpreendido. O loiro provavelmente nunca havia recusado uma proposta de uma garota, só se ela fosse muito feia, ou não estivesse ao seu nível. Mas não era o caso e mesmo assim, ele havia negado.

O moreno sorriu, satisfeito.

- Desculpe querido, eu acho que eu não entendi bem o que você falou. – Ela disse, tentando se convencer de que não tinha ouvido bem mesmo.

- Sabe, eu acho que você entendeu Hamilton. – Draco calmamente retorquiu, olhando suas mãos.

A loira estreitou os olhos para ele.

- Você acabou de me negar algo? A mim Malfoy? – Perguntou.

- Parece que sim. – Respondeu simplesmente.

- Nunca ninguém me negou nada. Eu tenho tudo o que um homem gosta. O que tem de mal em mim? Tenho plena consciência de que eu sou linda. To gorda demais para você? É impossível, eu estou no ponto, perfeita, acabei de perder mais cinco quilos.

- Se nunca ninguém lhe negou nada, há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo, que bom que eu tenho o privilégio de ser o primeiro. E eu não tenho que lhe dar explicações. Apenas cai fora, tá bom? – Ele falou.

Annie voltou a estreitar os olhos para ele, antes de voltar a lhe dirigir a palavra e de sair batendo o pé.

- Um dia Malfoy, um dia você ainda vai desejar e muito ter isso aqui, mas aí, quando você vier suplicar por mim, irá ser tarde demais.

- Eu duvido muito seriamente disso Hamilton! – Draco disse bem alto, quando ela já se ia afastando cada vez mais, junto com as amigas que a estavam consolando, mas que no fundo pareciam felizes por finalmente alguém, neste caso Draco, baixar o ego de Annie.

Harry ainda estava fora da vista de todos, e apenas pensava no que havia visto e ouvido, não percebendo que naquele momento, Draco estava encostado na estátua, bem do seu lado.

- Hey Potter, tudo bem? – Perguntou o loiro.

O moreno saltou um metro para trás, olhando o outro com olhos arregalados.

- Você me assustou Malfoy. – Ele disse.

- Desculpa. – Falou Draco.

- Eh, eu… tudo bem. – Harry retorquiu.

- Você não sabe mesmo como reagir quando eu estou sendo simpático não é mesmo?

- Na verdade é, eu não sei.

- Eu só estou tentando fazer as pessoas perceber que eu realmente mudei sabe.. – Draco explicou.

- Sei.. Malfoy, eu… posso te fazer uma pergunta? – O moreno perguntou.

Draco ergueu um pouco a sobrancelha antes de responder.

- Vai em frente.

- Porque você recusou o convite da menina? Eu acho que você nunca fez isso.. – Harry perguntou enfim.

- Você estava ouvindo portanto. – Draco constatou o que já sabia.

- Isso foi por acaso. – O outro mentiu.

- To vendo. Não tem muito que explicar, eu apenas não quis. Eu não quero continuar a sair com 10 meninas por semana, ter relações que não significam nada para mim, eu quero parar e encontrar, pelo menos tentar encontrar, alguém para uma relação séria, que me ame de verdade.

- Ohh… - Harry murmurou.

Os próximos segundos se passaram em silêncio, enquanto ambos olhavam o chão.

- Olha só, nós conseguimos manter uma conversa civilizada aqui. Já não é mau. – Draco proferiu.

- Tem razão. – Concordou o moreno, que assentia levemente com a cabeça.

- Bom, eu to no ir. Tenha um resto de bom dia Potter. – Disse o loiro.

- Você também. – Harry disse, quando Draco virou as costas e começou a andar para longe. – Malfoy?

- Hum? – Ele perguntou, se virando para o Gryffindor.

- Você não é tão mau assim. Agora.

O loiro sorriu para ele, que retribuiu com um pequeno sorriso também.

- Obrigado. – E saiu.

* * *

><p>Depois da conversa com Harry, e também depois de ter procurado Blaise, Draco se dirigiu ao dormitório masculino dos Slytherin para ver se Blaise lá estava.<p>

Sem nem bater à porta, o loiro abriu ela e deitou em cima de uma das camas feitas, observando, ainda que sem dar muita atenção, a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente.

Pansy Parkinson, uma das Slytherin, saltava em cima de Blaise, que estava deitado, ambos nus e gemendo em uníssono.

- Ahh Blaise.. você é tão bom.. – Ela dizia, ofegante.

- Eu sei.. apenas continua.. eu to quase, vai. – O moreno retorquiu.

Continuaram assim por mais algum tempo até que Blaise chegou no clímax.

- Ahhh Pansy…

- Eu estou aqui, se vocês não repararam. – Draco se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

Pansy, que parecia extremamente satisfeita, caiu na cama ao lado de Blaise, que logo se levantou, voltando a se vestir.

- Há quanto tempo está aí? – Ele perguntou.

- Faz pouco mais de cinco minutos. – Draco respondeu, ainda deitado na cama.

- Pode começar a se vestir Parkinson. – Disse Blaise. – Porque você não avisou logo?

- Ah, vocês estavam tão entretidos, eu achei de mal interromper vocês a meio do acto, então eu decidi deixar vocês acabar o servicinho. – O outro explicou.

Uns 10 segundos depois, Blaise e Pansy estavam vestidos.

- Vai Parkinson, eu e Draco vamos ter uma conversa aqui. Nós falamos depois. – O moreno falou, abrindo até a porta para ela.

- Ah, é… tá bom.. – Ela murmurou, saindo do dormitório e, instantaneamente, a porta se fechou com força atrás dela.

- Então Draco.. – Blaise começou. – Como está correndo?

- Ahh, eu sei que não vai ser assim tão fácil conquistar ele… mas acho que ate que não ta indo muito mal… hoje até consegui manter uma conversa com ele.

- De verdade?

- É mesmo. Ele estava, não se porquê, me espiando atrás de uma estátua quando uma garota veio ter comigo. Eu percebi e recusei o convite dela. Depois fui ter com ele e aí que conversamos. – Draco contava. – Quando eu me ia embora, ele disse até que eu não sou tão mau assim agora. Já é algo.

- De facto. – Blaise assentiu. – Viu, até está sendo fácil para você seduzir o Potter. O que eu mandei você fazer não é tão mau assim portanto.

- Continua a ser sim. Você mandou seduzir o Potter, Blaise, eu nunca gostei dele, ainda mais ele é um garoto. Eu não sou gay. – Draco falou.

- Como eu disse, está correndo bem até, não reclame, não é tão difícil. Por agora claro. Tenho certeza que vai aumentar a fasquia daqui a pouco tempo, e depois há sempre aquela possibilidade de você falhar em sua missão, e ter de fazer o que eu quiser depois.. – Disse Blaise com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Isso não vai acontecer Zabini. – O loiro contestou.

- Lembre-se Draco. 15 dias para Harry Potter estar totalmente caidinho por você. O tempo já está passando, as horas correm rápidas e os dias não são tão longos assim.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou conseguir. – Draco disse, parecendo confiante. – Estou cansado, to indo para o meu quarto.

Sem mais a dizer um ao outro, o loiro saiu do dormitório e seguiu então para o seu quarto.

Ainda era de tarde, mas ele estava com sono mesmo, por isso, quando chegou lá, deitou na sua cama de barriga para baixo e assim adormeceu, apenas alguns minutos depois.

Algumas horas depois, quando até a hora de jantar já havia passado, Draco voltou a acordar, pensando qual seria o seu próximo passo.

Levantou-se da cama e olhou a escrivaninha. Ficou a observar o pergaminho, a pena e a tinta em cima dela por alguns segundos, quando teve uma ideia.

Sentou-se na cadeira e ficou a pensar por mais um tempo, quando já tinha a pena na mão.

De repente, um sorriso apareceu na sua face e ele molhou ela na tinta.

'Tenho de ser romântico..' O loiro pensava.

_Estes lábios não conseguem mais esperar para beijar você._

Foi o que Draco escreveu no pequeno pedaço de pergaminho que estava na sua frente.

Sem assinar o bilhete, dobrou, e entregou a coruja.

- Entregue a Harry Potter. – Ele falou. Não deram 5 segundos e a coruja já havia partido.

Draco bocejou umas duas vezes antes de murmurar para si mesmo:

- Oh, bem… ainda não bastou, vou voltar para a cama…

E assim, ele tirou a roupa que ainda estava no seu corpo, abriu a cama e lá caiu depois, rapidamente adormecendo.

* * *

><p>Harry não conseguia dormir, e deixar de pensar na conversa que tivera naquela tarde com Draco.<p>

Olhou a janela quando ouviu baixas bicadas. Levantou-se da cama e retirou o pequeno bilhete da coruja, que não conhecia.

Abriu e leu em sussurro o que lá dizia.

Olhou de novo a janela e reparou que a coruja já havia partido. Fechando assim ela de novo, Harry deitou na cama uma vez mais com o bilhete na mão.

Alguns segundos depois, uma voz ensonada se fez ouvir.

- Harry? O que se passa?

- Nada Ron. Apenas recebi um bilhete. – O moreno respondeu.

- De quem? – Ronald perguntou, sentando na cama.

- Não sei.

- O que diz aí?

- _'Estes lábios não conseguem mais esperar para beijar você.'_ – Harry murmurou.

- Parece que você tem uma admiradora amigão. – Falou o ruivo, dando um sorrisinho.

- Não me parece.. – O outro retorquiu.

- Porque não? – Perguntou Ron, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Deve de ser apenas uma brincadeirinha. – Harry disse, dobrando o bilhete e guardando ele na gaveta. – Não interessa, vamos dormir.

- Tudo bem. – Ron voltou a deitar na cama, fechou os olhos e quase que imediatamente, adormeceu.

Enquanto isso, Harry colocou as cobertas por cima de si, e igualmente fechou os olhos, não adormecendo, mas sim apenas conseguindo continuar a pensar no loiro que lhe cortava a respiração.

* * *

><p><strong>Ines Potter Black<strong> – Obrigadaaaa pela review! A primeira hein (e a unicaa :( ). Ainda bem que gostaste, bjinhus!

Apenas uma review! Queroo mais :b Esperava ver algumas meninaaas aqui que não estaaoo!

Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos

Sophie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**19 de Janeiro, 1997**

**Dia 2**

Depois de, na noite anterior, ter recebido o bilhete de uma pessoa anónima, Harry ficou curioso.

Queria saber quem fora. Ainda estava pensando isso na aula do Snape. Todos estavam calados e com atenção na aula. Todos claro, menos Harry.

- Potter? – Uma voz no fundo da sala de fez ouvir e todos se viraram para trás, para encarar Harry.

Hermione abanava a cabeça em negação, desaprovando a falta de atenção do amigo.

- Hum? – Disse ele.

- O senhor estava prestando atenção na aula? Sabe do que nós estamos falando? – O professor perguntou, cruzando lentamente os braços.

- Err.. mas é claro. – O moreno mordeu muito levemente o lábio, depois de responder.

- Creio então que não terá problemas em vir explicar exactamente como se faz essa poção. – Snape deu um sorrisinho malicioso e se sentou na sua cadeira enquanto Harry se levantava da sua.

Como estava em uma das últimas mesas, o garoto aproveitou para, enquanto passava pelos outros alunos, olhar para as suas caligrafias nos cadernos.

- Eu aconselho que se despache Sr. Potter. Está prestes a fazer os Gryffindor perder mais 10 pontos, além dos 20 que já perdeu no recorrer da aula. – Snape proferiu.

Alguns dos alunos dos Gryffindor olharam para Harry dizendo claramente para se despachar e olharam também em repreensão para Hermione, que era a causa dos outros 20 pontos perdidos.

Ainda assim Harry conseguiu olhar as caligrafias. Nenhuma condizia.

Draco, que estava em uma mesa ainda mais atrás que Harry, percebeu bem o que este estava fazendo e deu um sorriso.

O moreno voltou ao lugar apenas uns 10 minutos depois, e também 2 minutos antes de a aula acabar.

Enquanto o professor Snape falava qual o trabalho para a próxima aula, Harry estava mais interessado em outra coisa.

Outro bilhete em sua mesa. Desdobrou ele e leu baixinho o que lá dizia.

'_Eu faria de tudo para estar com você.'_

- Outro hein amigão? Já faz alguma ideia de quem seja? – Ron disse, enquanto Hermione chegava na beira dos dois.

- De quem seja o que meninos? – Ela perguntou.

- Harry anda recebendo bilhetinhos anónimos..! – O ruivo respondeu.

- Ron! – Harry reclamou.

- Ahh, porque você não queria que ele me contasse, somos melhores amigos..! – Hermione disse.

- Oh, eu sei, mas não precisa se tornar algo público sim? – Harry falou, pegando suas coisas. – Vamos embora.

Assim os três seguiram para o almoço.

Alguns minutos depois, já sentados na mesa, os três almoçavam.

- Harry. – Hermione sussurrou.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou.

- Olhe para trás de você.

O moreno assim olhou, e seus olhos pararam em Draco. Sua respiração ficou mais acelerada ao ver que o loiro sorriu para ele e de seguida acenou.

Harry retribuiu também com um pequeno sorriso.

Na mesa dos Slytherin, Draco estava feliz. Harry parecia estar se convencendo que ele era uma pessoa mudada, diferente. Seu plano estava resultando. Exactamente como previsto.

* * *

><p>A última aula do dia havia acabado. Todos estavam indo um pouco para os jardins ou então voltando para suas Salas Comuns.<p>

A professora Mcgonagall tinha pedido a ele para ficar mais um pouco, por isso quando ele saiu, Ron e Hermione já deveriam estar nos jardins, esperando ele.

De repente, ele sente alguém o puxando para uma das salas que não era usada.

- Mas o que.. – Harry disse, se desenvencilhando. – Luna?

- Harry.. tudo bem com você? – Luna perguntou baixinho, arranjando o cabelo.

- Tudo bem.. eu imagino que com você também.. – Disse ele.

- Mas é claro.

- Porque você me trouxe aqui Luna? O que se passa?

Nesse momento, a loira estava sentada em cima de uma mesa, de pernas cruzadas e mostrando as coxas, já que estava usando uma saia bem curta, coisa que não era habitual nela.

- Vem cá, e eu te digo. – A voz dela soava mais sedutora, enquanto ela fazia sinal com o dedo para ele se aproximar.

O moreno estranhou a situação, mas dessa vez não disse nada.

Quando já estava suficientemente perto, Harry voltou a perguntar.

- Então.. o que se passa?

O menino não teve tempo nem de fazer mais um gesto, porque foi interrompido pelo beijo apaixonado de Luna.

Os olhos dele estavam arregalados, e quando voltou a si, já tinha sido puxado para cima dela na mesa, enquanto as pernas da mesma estavam em torno da sua cintura.

Apressou-se em se afastar.

- O que foi isso? – Harry falava alto.

- Calma Harry. Diga-me.. você me acha bonita não é? – Perguntou a loira.

- Nunca disse que você não era, mas o que isso tem..

- E não só, você acha também que eu sou uma menina sensual não é mesmo?

- Luna, eu… - O moreno murmurou.

- Você gosta mais de minha aparência agora! Sim, eu já reparei nos.. – Luna dizia.

- Luna! – Harry chamou, bem alto.

- O que foi Harry? Quer que eu me cale e beije? – Ela sorriu abertamente, se chegando mais perto.

- Não! Ouve, você é uma menina bonita, inteligente, a quem eu devo bastante, você já me ajudou muito. Mas o que se passa aqui? Eu não gosto de você ou coisa parecida. Entre nós, apenas amizade.

- Mas.. os olhares que você me manda agora. Mostram claramente que você está gostando de mim.

- Você está enganada. – Disse ele.

- Harry.. – A menina murmurou.

- Está errada, Luna! Desculpa. – Harry proferiu, olhando nos olhos já com lágrimas da garota na sua frente, e saindo da sala. Uns segundos depois, ele estava de volta.

- Harry! – A voz dela soou mais entusiasmada.

- É você? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu o quê?

- A garota que me anda mandando bilhetes anonimamente.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Ela disse, estreitando os olhos.

- Eu acho que é você mesmo. – Ele insistiu.

- Eu juro que eu não sei do que está a falar Harry! – Luna falou, convictamente.

- Tudo bem. Desculpa Luna, erro meu. – O moreno saiu da sala de novo, finalmente se dirigindo aos jardins.

* * *

><p>Era uma das noites de ronda, para Hermione.<p>

Andando sozinha, pelos corredores a noite, a menina começa a ouvir algo.

- Quem está aí? – Perguntou.

- Hey minha linda. – A voz de um garoto soou atrás dela, e a menina saltou.

- Que susto! O que você está aqui a fazer Dennis?

Dennis Creevy estava agora na sua frente. O menino, loiro e ainda de 14 anos, já era bem alto e forte para sua idade, devido ao Quidditch.

E de certa forma, Hermione não conseguia resistir a ele.

- Vem comigo. – Ele disse baixinho no seu ouvido.

- Dennis, eu não sei se você já reparou, mas eu estou fazendo minha ronda e eu não posso parar.

- Ah, você pode sim. – Ele voltou a falar. – Eu prometo que você não vai ficar desiludida.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo da menina quando as mãos de Dennis a abraçaram e começaram a acariciar sua barriga por debaixo da camisola.

Uns segundos depois, estavam os dois se beijando atrás de uma das estátuas.

- Dennis, é arriscado. Você.. hummmm.. – Os dois continuavam se beijando.

- Não é tão assim se você fizer pouco barulho. Eu sei que é difícil de controlar, ainda mais comigo minha linda. Mas tenta. Eu sei que você quer. – Ele sussurrou.

Dennis mordeu levemente a orelha de Hermione e foi dando pequenos beijos pelo pescoço dela.

Suas mãos tiraram-lhe a camisola em um ápice, e logo estavam apertando os seios da menina, ainda cobertos pelo pedaço de tecido da roupa interior que logo também foi retirada.

As pernas dela de tornaram gelatina, e ela se agarrou com força no garoto.

- Eu sabia que você não me resistia Hermione… - Ele falou.

Hermione desapertava lentamente a camisa do loiro enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, ia beijando seu peito.

Dennis levantou uma das pernas de Hermione e a percorreu com a mão. Chegou no interior da coxa e mesmo assim, não parou. A morena arfou. As duas pernas da menina envolveram-no e pouco depois ela sentia o membro erecto dele bem na sua calcinha.

Os dois suspiravam baixo.

- Você gosta.. – Dennis disse.

- Quem está aí? – Uma voz masculina perguntou.

- Merda. – Os dois disseram e rapidamente se vestiram.

- Dennis, vai embora. Agora, vai! – Hermione falou enquanto acabava de apertar sua camisa.

- Tudo bem. Mas para a próxima você não me escapa linda. – Deu um selinho nela e assim, foi embora.

- Uhh.. – Hermione saiu de trás da estátua. – Rivers, o que está aqui a fazer?

- Hermione. Eu ouvi barulho eu apenas decidi vir ver. Você está bem? – Era Tom Rivers, outro dos monitores.

- Claro que eu estou bem, porque eu não estaria? – Ele perguntou, como se nada se passasse.

- É só que você parece assim um pouquinho atrapalhada.. seu cabelo está um pouco despenteado também e acho que você precisa se acalmar, sua respiração está rápida demais, como se você..

- Eu estou bem Rivers.

- Só perguntando. Boa ronda nesse caso. Até depois Hermione. – Ele disse, piscando o olho para ela e saindo.

- É, até depois. – Ela disse também.

- Piscando o olhinho e tudo. Ele te acha muito sexy Hermione.

- Den.. – Hermione se virou para trás de novo, pensando que era Dennis. Mas era o irmão dele. – Colin. O que está aqui a fazer?

Na sua frente estava Colin Creevy, 16 anos, apenas uma versão mais velha do garoto com quem havia estado à apenas uns minutos atrás.

- Vim te visitar. Não diga que não gostou porque eu não acredito.

- Eu estou na minha ronda Colin.

- Eu sei perfeitamente que você está na sua ronda Hermione, mas vá lá. Você pode parar um bocadinho. Mesmo se tiver pessoas fora das suas Salas Comuns, como eu, deixa elas divertirem-se um pouco. Um dia ou outro não faz mal. – Colin encostou ela na parede e a beijou.

- Eles já tem demasiados dias de diversão fora das Salas Comuns, à noite. Hoje não vai ser um desses dias.

- Hermioneee! Você tem certeza que está bem? Eu estou ouvindo barulho! – Era Tom, de novo.

- Eu já disse que está tudo bem Rivers, cai fora! – A menina falou, bem alto.

- Oh Hermione, eu tenho saudades.. – O loiro continuou.

- Ainda ontem eu estive com você Colin, hoje não dá. Boa noite. – Ela se desenvencilhou dos braços dele e o beijou na bochecha.

- Não posso dizer que não gosto quando você se faz de difícil..

- Boa noite Colin! – Hermione disse mais uma vez e assim, virou costas.

'Eu tenho de arranjar uma maneira de terminar isso, não posso andar metida com os irmãos Creevy, um dia com Dennis e outro com Colin. Tenho de escolher, ou então acabar tudo isso.'

Ela pensava enquanto continuava a andar pelos corredores, fazendo o resto de sua ronda.

* * *

><p><strong>Deh Isaacs<strong> – Hey Deh! Que bom que está gostando, eu fico contente! Obrigada! Beijos e continuee acompanhando e gostando, eu espero! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**20 de Janeiro, 1997**

**Dia 3**

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, todo estavam no Salão Principal tomando o café da manhã.

Na mesa dos Gryffindor, Hermione era a única que estava apressada, pois não havia acabado o seu relatório para a primeira aula da manhã. Precisava ainda de juntar mais 5 centímetros ao se trabalho, que já era bastante grande.

- Isso irá te fazer mal.. – Harry disse, olhando a amiga de olhos meio arregalados, junto com Ron.

- O que irá me fazer mal? – Hermione perguntou, de boca cheia.

- Comer assim.. – Ron completou o pensamento do moreno.

- Está querendo dizer que eu to ficando gorda Ronald? Estou comendo demais? – Ela parou de comer de repente, estreitando os olhos para eles.

- Não! Quer dizer, eu..

- Ele quis dizer comer assim tão rápido Mione. – Harry salvou o ruivo.

- Eu estou com pressa. Tenho de ir acabar o meu relatório… agora. Até já. – A menina levantou da mesa, e antes de começar a andar, bebeu o que restava de suco no seu copo.

Alguns segundos depois de já ter de encaminhado para as portas do Salão, Hermione parou repentinamente, e desmaiou.

Quase todos naquela mesa se levantaram, os que não o haviam feito, olhavam por cima de todas as cabeças para ver o que se passava. Harry e Ron foram os mais rápidos a chegar à amiga.

- Hermione! – Dennis Creevey penetrou por entre uma multidão de gente e por fim, abaixou-se e a levantou nos seus braços.

Colin, que também já havia corrido até Hermione, estreitou os olhos à cena diante dele, e perguntava-se porque seu irmão mais novo estava fazendo aquilo com Hermione, que, supostamente, ele basicamente nem conhecia.

- Eu levo ela para a enfermaria. – Dennis falou, olhando Harry e Ron.

Ambos assentiram.

- Estamos indo atrás. – Ron disse.

Na mesa dos Slytherin, Draco estava sentado no meio de Crabbe e Goyle, que se riam mais que nunca.

- Muito bem feito garotos, parabéns! – Pansy falou, dando um tapinha nas costas de Goyle.

- Foram vocês? – Draco perguntou.

- Claro. Não foi maravilhoso? – Perguntou Goyle.

- E o veneno que pusemos dura pelo menos dois dias! – Crabbe salientou.

- Não, não foi maravilhoso! – Draco disse, com um olhar sério.

- Não? – Os dois perguntaram.

- Não, foi estúpido! Nunca vi dois garotos tão imbecis como vocês dois! Urgh.. – Draco falou bem alto, apertando os pulsos.

Olhou para a frente e observou Harry o olhando também, com um ar desiludido.

Obviamente pensava que fora Draco a dar a ordem aos seus dois capangas para colocarem o veneno no suco de Hermione.

- Merda.. – O loiro sussurrou para si mesmo.

O moreno cerrou os dentes e saiu rapidamente do Salão Principal, com Ron e Ginny no seu encalço e a professora Mcgonagall seguindo eles de perto também.

- Mas que porra vocês foram fazer? – O loiro bateu na cabeça dos dois garotos ao seu lado e suspirou pesadamente, enquanto todos os alunos voltavam a se acalmar.

* * *

><p>Era intervalo, e Blaise e Pansy estavam em uma das salas que não estavam a funcionar.<p>

Pansy estava deitada em uma das mesas, com a saia levantada, e Blaise estava em pé, com as calças nos tornozelos, dando estocadas cada vez mais rápidas na menina.

- Então.. foste tu que mandaste o Crabbe e o Goyle fazerem aquilo na Granger? – Blaise perguntou.

- Sim. Fui eu que apareci com o veneno também, tinha guardado. Ela é uma cabra e vem me irritando desde à muito. Gostaste? – Ela perguntou.

- Eu sim, bem que ela merecia. Já o Draco.. ahhh.. ele não estava nada contente.

- Não percebi porquê. Ele.. mais fundo… detesta ela. Isso.

- É.. deixa para lá isso. Ahhhh.. – Blaise gemeu.

- Se divertindo? – Uma voz feminina perguntou.

Os dois se viraram e viram uma menina loira os observando.

- Blaise.. minha vez.

- Sua vez? – Pansy perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Tudo bem, sua vez. – O moreno deu um sorriso, e se virou para Pansy uma vez mais.

- Hoje acabou por aqui.

- Mas.. – A morena falava.

- Foi bom. Nos vemos na aula. – O menino disse, puxando a loira mais para a sua beira, enquanto esta, lhe acariciava a face.

Pansy apertou os punhos com bastante força. Quando as abriu novamente, saía sangue por ter cravado tanto as unhas nas palmas.

Arranjou a sua roupa, pegou suas coisas e rapidamente foi embora.

- Adeus.

* * *

><p>Já era noite, e o jantar havia acabado à pouco. Harry andava a passos largos pelos corredores. Tinha a certeza que havia sido Draco a ordenar Crabbe e Goyle a fazer aquilo. Hermione era a sua melhor amiga, ele não ia deixar aquilo passar.<p>

Ao virar de um corredor, viu Draco de costas, colado a uma menina que parecia ser uns dois anos mais nova que eles.

Estes dois pararam de se beijar por breves momentos, apenas para ganharem novamente ar, e assim, continuaram.

Harry olhou o chão e suspirou. Ficou assim algum tempo, e por fim, respirou fundo e falou.

- Malfoy! Precisamos de falar.

Draco rapidamente largou a menina e se virou para trás, engolindo em seco.

- Potter..

A menina morena que estava a pouco beijando Draco, estava agora sorrindo para os dois garotos, encostada na parede.

O loiro se virou para ela, com um olhar fulminante. Ela rapidamente entendeu a mensagem, desamassou sua roupa, e assim saiu.

- Porque você fez isso a ela? Hermione fez algum mal a você? É só mesmo para irritar não é mesmo Malfoy?

- Não fui eu Potter.

- Não acredito em você. – Harry desviou o olhar.

- Eu juro Potter. Não fui eu que mandei eles fazerem isso na Granger, foi a Parkinson. Ela que planeou tudo isso, disse que a Granger era uma cabra, que estava irritando ela, então decidiu usar o veneno que tinha guardado no suco dela. Pansy contou ao Blaise, ele me contou a mim. – O loiro explicou.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Draco sentia-se estranho. Harry estava olhando bem nos olhos dele, sentia que o moreno olhava tão fundo, quase que olhava sua mente, sabia o que ele pensava.

- Está bem. É bom que avise seus amiguinhos para terem cuidado com o que dizem e ainda mais com o que fazem. Podem ter uma surpresinha um dia destes.

- Tudo bem.. – Draco assentiu. Harry se virou e começou a andar para o lado oposto. – Potter!

- Sim? – Ele se virou de novo, sério.

- Isto não foi nada. Ela, a garota, ela que..

- Eu não tenho nada a ver com sua vida pessoal Malfoy, nem percebo porque me está dizendo isso a mim. Você faz aquilo que bem quiser, como aliás, sempre fez. Você disse que estava mudado, ou a mudar, não é o que parece, mas não me interessa. É como eu disse, eu não tenho nada a ver com o que você faz ou deixa de fazer. Não sou muito menos seu amigo.

Draco segurou o braço do outro, que já se tinha virado uma vez mais.

- Isso aqui não foi nada Potter. Eu juro.

Harry olhou de novo fundo nos olhos do loiro por alguns momentos. Este, quebrou o olhar e tirou a mão do braço de Harry, passando por ele bem de rente e saindo dali.

O moreno ficou mais um pouco parado no meio do corredor, mas pouco depois, também se dirigiu para a Sala Comum.

* * *

><p>Harry estava sentado nos sofás da Sala Comum. Pouca gente estava lá. Aí, Ron chegou.<p>

- Madame Pomfrey disse que ela deverá ficar assim até amanha à noite, ou até depois de amanhã, de manhã. – O ruivo atirou-se para o sofá, sentando ao lado do amigo. – Aquele Malfoy.. ainda vai pagar muito caro ele.

- Não foi o Malfoy.

- Não? – Ron realmente parecia surpreendido. – Quem foi então?

- Foi a Parkinson. – Harry respondeu.

- Quem te falou isso?

- O próprio Malfoy. Eu fui falar com ele, porque também pensava que ele que tinha mandado o Crabbe e o Goyle colocarem o veneno.

- E você acreditou nele? – Ronald ergueu a sobrancelha para o outro.

- Confia em mim Ron, não foi ele. – O moreno deu um pequeno suspiro, enquanto Ron encolhia os ombros. – Eu vou para cima. Tomar um banho e me meter na cama, estou cansado.

- Tudo bem, eu também estou indo daqui a pouco. – Ron falou.

Harry limitou-se a assentir e assim, levantou do sofá. A voz de Ron o interrompeu quando ele ia a meio das escadas.

- Você deixou cair isso aqui Harry! – Ron mostrava um sorrisinho nos lábios, enquanto mostrava o bilhetinho dobrado que tinha nas mãos.

O moreno riu levemente e voltou para pegar o bilhete.

- Me dá isso!

Assim, seguiu o seu caminho para o dormitório. Pousou o bilhete na escrivaninha, enquanto tirava a roupa. Em seguida, abriu ele e leu para si mesmo.

'_Eu nunca conheci o amor, até que conheci você.'_

Queria muito saber quem seria o autor dos bilhetinhos. Mas parecia quase impossível, já que podia ser qualquer pessoa daquele castelo.

E ter o bilhete nas suas vestes, não diminuía o numero de possíveis pessoas, já que qualquer um poderia ter passado por ele e simplesmente ter posto lá, sem Harry sequer notar.

Suspirou novamente, e guardou o bilhete na gaveta, junto com os outros e assim, foi tomar banho para depois ir dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Thiago Percivanian<strong> – Bom, claro que desde já obrigado, e eu fico muito contente que esteja gostando! Respondendo a suas reviews, é verdade, Blaise consegue ser cruel, mas lá no fundinho, ele tem um lado bom também. Agora que sei que gosta muito de Hermione, espero que não tenhas ficado aborrecido comigo pelo que eu (mais a Pansy, o Crabbe e o Goyle) fizemos com ela. É, pelo menos em minhas fanfics, eu não gosto de Hermione e Luna tão certinhas assim! Mais uma bem obrigado e que bom que esta gostando! Continua a acompanhar Beijos Thiago.

**bvcsalvatore** – Heeey Bruna! De novo respondendo a review, obrigado e ainda bem que estas a gostar! Espero que tenha ficado satisfeita e obrigado por apoiar! Bjinhus Bruna.

Beijos

Sofia :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**21 de Janeiro, 1997**

**Dia 4**

- Ron! – Harry falava baixinho. Era cedo, mas o moreno tinha acordado para ir ver Hermione na Ala Hospitalar, e Ron era para ter acordado também, mas tinha adormecido. – Ronald! Caramba!

- O que foi? – Ron perguntou, ensonado.

- Se você não sair da cama agora nós não vamos ter tempo nenhum de ir ver a Hermione antes das aulas, é isso que quer?

- Não. – Quando o ruivo respondeu, já estava dentro do banheiro.

Harry revirou os olhos, e como já estava pronto, falou para Ron, e foi para a Sala Comum, esperar por ele.

Sentou no sofá, e estava basicamente sozinho. A uns metros dele estavam duas meninas do terceiro ano fazendo trabalhos.

Alguns minutos depois, um garoto entrou e foi andando até Harry, ele parecia bem novo, e estava corado por estar ao lado dele.

- Hum.. sim? – Perguntou Harry.

- Er.. olá. Alguém me mandou entregar isto. – O garotinho estendeu o braço, e abriu a mão, onde lá estava um pequeno papel.

- Para mim? – Harry disse.

- Sim. Pega o bilhete. – Falou o outro, enquanto o moreno suspirou e pegou então o papel.

O menino se virou para sair.

- Quem te pediu para me entregar isso? – Harry perguntou.

- Não posso te falar. – E assim, a passos largos, este saiu da Sala Comum.

- Ei, vem cá! – Harry se levantou, mas vendo que não ia valer a pena, suspirou uma vez mais e sentou de volta no sofá, abrindo o bilhete.

'_Já falei que estou apaixonada (o) por você?'_

- O que se passou, ouvi você falando quando estava descendo. – O ruivo chegou na beira do amigo, e a este lhe bastou levantar a mão e mostrar o bilhete, que Ron entendeu.

- Sabe Harry, eu tenho pensado sobre isso, porque você quer muito saber quem é, e..

- E? – Harry perguntou.

- Eu acho que pode ser a Ginny.. ela ainda não esqueceu você cara.. – Ron respondeu.

- Como eu não lembrei da Ginny? Mas.. você acha mesmo?

- Acho.. até que parece coisa dela.. pode estar tentando se aproximar de você, planeando alguma coisa.

- Eu acho que tem razão, eu vou falar com ela. – Harry se levantou do sofá.

- Agora? – Perguntou Ron, olhando o amigo.

- Não, agora vamos os dois ver a Mione. E temos de nos despachar, estamos ficando sem tempo. Eu falo com ela na hora de almoço. – Dito isto, os dois saíram então rumo à Ala Hospitalar, antes de irem tomar o café da manhã.

* * *

><p>A hora de almoço chegou rapidamente. Hermione, como a Madame Pomfrey havia dito, provavelmente acordaria apenas no dia seguinte.<p>

Desde ontem que Harry, e até Ron tiravam muitos mais apontamentos das aulas, sabiam que Hermione iria querer, e iria também ficar muito satisfeita.

Estavam agora sentados na mesa. Harry olhou para a irmã do amigo, e viu ela se levantando. Bebeu o resto de suco que sobrava no seu copo e se levantou também, apanhando ela à saída do Salão Principal.

- Ginny. – Ele proferiu.

- Oh.. Harry. – A menina sorriu brevemente para ele.

- Temos de falar. – Harry disse, começando a andar. – Vem comigo.

Ginny o seguiu até um dos corredores, onde não estava passando ninguém. Assim poderiam conversar sem interrupções.

- Eu acho que apanhei você.

- Como assim Harry?

- É você que me anda a mandar bilhetinhos amorosos e anónimos não é? Me fala a verdade Ginny. – Ele disse.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – Ginny estreitou os olhos.

- Ginny.. – Murmurou Harry.

- Ouça aqui Potter. Eu não faço a mínima ideia do que você está falando, nunca mandei bilhetinhos nenhuns para você, nem nenhuma coisa parecida. Você disse que não gostava de mim, acabou comigo, ponto, fim da história. Acredite ou não eu sei levar um fora e também quando alguém não me ama, deseja, nem me quer por perto. – A ruiva retorquiu.

- Também não é bem..

- A nossa conversa acabou aqui Harry. Eu não mandei bilhetes nenhuns. Desde que acabamos eu nunca mais fiz nada. Encontre a pessoa que anda fazendo isso e seja muito feliz. Adeus. – Assim, a menina saiu furiosa e batendo o pé.

Harry voltou para o Salão Principal onde Ron comia a sobremesa. Sentou-se em frente dele.

- Não é a sua irmã. – Disse apenas.

- Tem certeza? – O ruivo perguntou, de boca cheia.

- Sim, tenho. – Respondeu.

- Então eu não sei amigão, muito sinceramente.

- É.. nem eu. – Harry se virou então na cadeira, ficando de costas para Ron, e observou os outros alunos conversando e ainda almoçando.

Parou em Draco, que nos primeiros dois minutos não reparou no olhar do moreno posto em si, e estava conversando com Blaise.

Assim, pouco depois, o loiro olhou em frente, e deu um sorrisinho, que não foi retribuído.

Harry olhava-o de lado, de forma séria. Draco abaixou o seu olhar então para a comida, enquanto Harry também voltava a sentar-se frente a frente com Ron.

- A Pansy estragou um pouquinho os seus planos. Bem, ela literalmente fodeu tudo. – Dizia Blaise.

- Sim, ela estragou, eu acho que ele ainda pensa que eu tive algum envolvimento, nem que seja mínimo. Mas ontem, eu próprio também estraguei as coisas.

Blaise o olhou, curioso, então o loiro voltou a falar.

- Harry foi ontem falar comigo porque pensava que eu tinha mandado colocar o veneno. Então, eu estava beijando uma menina. – Draco contou.

- Okay, então você que fodeu tudo.

- Não precisa lembrar que fiz asneira, já sei que a fiz, e agora estou fazendo tudo para colocar as coisas normais de novo.

- Boa sorte com isso Draco. – O moreno bateu levemente duas vezes nas costas do amigo, e assim, voltaram a comer, agora em silêncio.

* * *

><p>As aulas do dia haviam acabado, e não faltava muito até ao jantar. Na Ala Hospitalar, Hermione estava deitada em uma das macas, ainda adormecida.<p>

A seu lado, sentado em uma cadeira, estava Dennis. O garoto passava com carinho as mãos pelo cabelo de Hermione, e suspirava.

- Tenho saudades suas Mione. – Ele murmurou.

- Dennis. – Uma voz masculina o chamou, a poucos metros dele.

O garoto olhou para cima, e viu seu irmão.

- Colin, o que está aqui a fazer?

- Eu me pergunto é o que você está aqui a fazer.

- Eu estou com a Hermione, se não reparou. – Respondeu Dennis.

- Eu tenho é que perguntar.. como raio você conheceu ela? – Perguntou o mais velho.

- Ela é dos Gryffindor também Colin, se não esqueceu.

- Eu sei. Mas supostamente você só a conhece de vista não, então porque está tão preocupado com ela? Eu não vejo você se preocupar com os outros que conhece de vista. – Colin cruzou os braços, olhando fixamente o irmão.

- O que acontece é que eu não a conheço só de vista, e não sei porque você está tão agressivo hoje. – Dennis falou, desviando por momentos o olhar de Colin para Mione.

- Porque eu não estou entendendo qual é a sua. E me explica, como assim, então conhece como? – Apertou os punhos. A conversa de Dennis não lhe estava a agradar.

Nesse momento, Dennis sorriu para seu irmão antes de falar.

- Eu amo ela. Nós encontramos às vezes à noite, e ultimamente de dia também. No início não era nada, mas agora.. eu sinto que ela é a mulher da minha vida.

- Dennis, você está brincando comigo. Certo?

- Não, é claro que não. Eu não percebo esse interrogatório todo, afinal porque esta não preocupado em eu conhecer a Hermione? Não é suposta você a 'conhecer de vista' também? – O mais novo parou de segurar a mão da morena, se levantou e foi para mais perto do irmão, cruzando igualmente os braços.

- Não. E sabe porquê? Porque eu ando também me encontrando com ela à noite! E porque eu também gosto dela! – Colin respondeu.

- Está querendo dizer que ela anda metida com nós os dois? – Perguntou o outro, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- É o que parece Dennis.

Passaram uns momentos em silêncio, olhando Hermione.

- Eu não vou desistir dela Colin. Nunca, eu amo essa garota.

- Pois pode ter a certeza que eu também não. Mas a escolha também é dela. Vai ter de optar por um de nós. – Colin falou.

- Ela me ama, eu tenho certeza. Por isso, prepare-se. – Retorquiu Dennis, quase que desafiando.

- Ela não vai escolher você, isso não vai acontecer. – Ele estava confiante, que Hermione o ia escolher.

- Isso que vamos ver Colin. Agora pode ir indo. Eu vou ficar com a _minha _garota.

O irmão mais velho cerrou os dentes vendo Dennis voltar a sentar na cadeira, pegar a mão de Hermione e fazer carinho na sua face. Virou-se e então saiu rapidamente dali.

Dennis olhou a porta se fechar. Não podia negar que tinha medo. E se Hermione não o amasse mesmo? E se ele fosse apenas uma diversão, e se ela o achasse apenas um garotinho de 14 anos, como todos os outros, nada mais?

Eram muitas duvidas ao mesmo tempo, mas se tivesse que lutar por ela, ele não ia desistir. Mesmo assim, por enquanto, ia ficar ali, bem do lado dela.

* * *

><p>Harry não tinha fome. Ron comia desalmadamente tudo o que estava na sua frente.<p>

- Eu vou indo Ron.

- Mas já Harry? Você não come? Depois fica ouvindo mamãe dizer que está demasiado magro.

- Dessa vez não tenho mesmo fome. Vou para a Sala Comum. – Assim, o moreno se levantou da mesa.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – O ruivo assentiu.

Na mesa dos Slytherin, Draco reparou no movimento de Harry.

- Blaise, vou indo. – O loiro se levantou e andou rápido para apanhar Harry, não dando tempo ao amigo de responder.

Saindo do Salão Principal, correu para apanhar Harry, enquanto o chamava.

- O que quer Malfoy?

- Eu só.. só não quero que você fique pensando mal de mim.. eu não quero que me mande olhares desconfiados, e.. nós estávamos nos dando bem. – Ele falou.

- Tem razão, estávamos. Agora não estamos. Porque se preocupa tanto, porque se dá ao trabalho? – Harry perguntou.

- Porque você.. você é legal. E eu estou mudado, eu juro.

- Sim, okay. Mas eu ainda não entendo, mesmo que eu seja.. 'legal', você sempre me odiou, eu sou Harry Potter, seu inimigo, você o meu, porque ia mudar de ideia tão rápido assim?

- Eu apenas mudei Harry, eu não te considero um inimigo. – Draco contou.

- Olha, eu fico muito contente que tenha mudado para melhor e tudo isso.. mas.. – O moreno começou, mas foi interrompido pelo beijo do outro garoto.

Era uma surpresa, mas Harry se deixou levar. Os lábios de Draco eram mais frios, não que isso estivesse a ser uma má coisa.

Desde que tinha finalmente entendido seus sentimentos, aquilo era uma coisa que Harry desejava muito, mas que pensava que nunca ia acontecer.

Levou mais alguns momentos até o beijo cessar, e aí, extremamente vermelho, e claramente sem palavras, Harry apenas saiu dali correndo.

O loiro ficou parado no mesmo sítio, não acreditando que tinha beijado Harry.

'Okay.. foi por motivos de força maior.' Pensava para si mesmo. Mas não era isso que realmente o estava preocupando naquele momento. O problema era.. Draco havia gostado.

* * *

><p><strong>Thiago Percivanian<strong> – Ficou com a menina porque no fundo, ainda é só uma aposta né, além que Draco não podia prever Harry aparecendo assim do nada. Aii, eu realmente peço desculpa, eu tenho andado meia lenta, mas eu to recuperando :b Ainda bem que não tem grande importância, eu realmente estava preocupada Dessa vez não demorou tanto pra sair não é verdade :b que bom que gostou, obrigado, e espero que tenha gostado desse também, já existe interacção! Beijos

**bvcsalvatore** – Heey Bruna! Que bom que gostou, fico muito contente! Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Beijos

**Deh Isaacs** – Ehh, sabe que Harry sempre foi assim um pouquinho lerdo :b mais só um pouquinho! ainda mais com Ron pensando que é a Ginny, ele pensa que não é Draco porque acha que isso nunca seria possível, e Hermione no meio daquilo tudo pensaria mais logicamente, mais ela nesse momento não está lá não é mesmo? Pansy o fez, simplesmente porque ela é assim, puramente má :p ainda bem que gostou, obrigada! Bjinhus

Olha aqui gente, eu tenho uma proposta que está lá no fim do meu profile, então eu vou deixar aqui só pra se no caso estiverem interessados bvcsalvatore que vem comentando aderiu :b

'Eu queria vos propor algo, a quem quiser é claro. Chamemos-lhe fazer _drabbles_ à vossa escolha. Então, é muito fácil, basicamente é isso aqui: se estiverem interessados, mandem uma PM para mim, dizendo por exemplo 'Peter Pettigrew + Piedade'. Daí eu faço uma drabble com Peter Pettigrew baseada na palavra Piedade, para a pessoa que fez esse determinado pedido. Além de fazer uma pessoa + palavra, eu faço também com duas pessoas, por exemplo 'Sirius Black/Marlene Mckinnon + luxúria'. Eu prometo fazer o melhor que eu possa, seja fácil, ou difícil. E é isso, se lhes agrada a idéia, só mandar PM, como disse. Obrigada :b'

Bom e é isso aqui mesmo, se estiverem interessados, só seguir Obrigado!

Bjinhus

Sofia :b


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**22 de Janeiro, 1997**

**Dia 5**

Era quinta-feira, hora de almoço. Ron e Harry estavam preocupados. Hermione não havia ainda acordado naquela manhã, como era suposto.

A Madame Pomfrey tinha-lhes dito antes do café da manhã, que em alguns casos, demorava um pouco mais, mesmo assim eles não ficaram totalmente descansados.

Colin não conseguia deixar de pensar no mesmo que os outros dois garotos e também no facto de Dennis nunca estar á mesa. Na verdade, ele nunca via o irmão, e o que o fazia ficar mais chateado, é que sabia perfeitamente que ele estava com Hermione.

Na mesa dos Slytherin, Draco mexia a comida com o garfo, mas ainda não havia metido comida à boca uma única vez.

Pensava no que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, com Harry.

- Blaise. – Pansy chamou. O moreno olhou ela, erguendo a sobrancelha. – Precisamos falar.

- Mas agora eu estou comendo Pansy, não pode esperar? – Ele reclamou.

- Não. Agora Blaise. – Dito isso, a menina se levantou da mesa e fez um sinal com a mão para que o garoto a seguisse.

- Talvez eu ainda tenha sorte. Deve estar cheia de vontade, para me chamar agora! – Blaise falou baixo para Draco, ao que os dois riram brevemente.

Pouco depois, tinha chegado até Pansy.

- Então… - Ele agarrou a morena pela cintura e se colou a ela. – Está com fome é? E prefere me comer a mim, do que a comidinha no seu prato?

- Não é nada disso. – Afastou Blaise. – Bom.. também.. mas não agora. É outra coisa.

- Vai em frente então. – Ele cruzou os braços, e se encostou na parede.

- Blaise, eu.. gosto de você.

- Oh queridinha, eu também gosto de você, se não gostasse, nós nunca tínhamos.. brincado tantas vezes juntos. Ou uma única vez que fosse.

- Pára de pensar com esse seu lado taradinho. – Pansy estreitou os olhos.

- Então eu não estou percebendo o que está tentando.. – Ele começou.

- Eu gosto de você Blaise, o que há de complicado em perceber isso? – A menina levou as mãos ao alto.

- Você gosta.. ahh! Sério?

- Sim, a sério. – Respondeu. Os dois ficaram calados por uns momentos. – Você vai pelo menos dizer algo?

- Na verdade não. – Disse o moreno.

Pansy bufou alto.

- Eu acabo de te contar uma coisa dessas e você não tem nada para me dizer?

- É..

- Nunca lidou com algo assim pois não? – Ela perguntou.

- Não. – Ele respondeu imediatamente.

- Bem me parecia. – Pansy disse, chegando mais perto de Blaise. – Eu te amo, mesmo.

E assim, beijou ele brevemente nos lábios.

- Okay.. isso não foi um daqueles beijos gostosos que você costuma dar que querem claramente dizer 'eu quero que você me foda, aqui e agora'. Não estou dizendo que não foi gostoso! Mas sinto que quis dizer outra coisa..

- Quis dizer 'eu te amo' Blaise! Sinceramente, você é assim tão lento o tempo todo?

- Por vezes.. – Blaise passou a mão pela nuca, e gargalhou brevemente, um pouquinho sem graça.

- Blaise, você.. gosta de mim também? Como eu gosto de você? Me ama? – Ela perguntou, com um brilho esperançoso nos olhos.

- Não.. – Ele respondeu, uns segundos depois.

- Tem certeza? Nunca sentiu assim um..

- Pansy, eu sempre tive plena consciência de quais os sentimentos que nutro por alguém, não era agora que iria ter dúvidas. Eu não gosto de você dessa maneira, ponto.

- Mas Blaise.. – Murmurou ela.

- Eu simplesmente não te amo. Não vou fingir algo que não é verdade. Acabou. – Assim, Blaise saiu dali, voltando ao Salão Principal onde o almoço ainda decorria, deixando Pansy sozinha, agora com uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

* * *

><p>Havia chegado no fim do dia. Todos os alunos saíam das suas salas, a última aula havia acabado.<p>

Harry e Ron encaminhavam-se juntos uma vez mais para a Ala Hospitalar ver a amiga, mas alguém os interrompeu.

- Harry. – Ginny estava agora parada na frente deles.

Os dois se entreolharam.

Sem pronunciar mais nada, a ruiva agarrou o braço do moreno e o puxou consigo.

- Ginny, o que está fazendo? – Perguntava Harry.

- O que eu faço? – Ron perguntava alto, tentando que a sua voz se sobrepusesse às outras daquela multidão de alunos que ali passava

- Vai para lá, eu já vou lá ter! – Harry respondeu.

Uns segundos depois é que Harry percebeu bem para onde ela o havia levado.

- Porque raio me trouxe para o banheiro feminino, eu não posso estar aqui lembra?

- Não me parece que isso interesse muito agora Harry.

- Verdade. Então diz o que quer. – Disse ele.

- Eu vi tudo. – Ela falou.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Harry.

- Isso aqui! – Ginny tirou algo do bolso e mostrou para Harry. Este engoliu em seco.

Era uma fotografia dele e Draco se beijando, na noite anterior.

- Você acabou comigo Harry, tudo bem. Mas eu não vou admitir ser trocada por um garoto! Ainda por cima quando esse garoto é o Malfoy!

- Isso não foi nada. – O menino estava agora um pouco vermelho.

- Nada? Vocês os dois se beijaram Harry, e diz que não é nada? Para mim é muito. Mas você ouviu o que eu disse. – A ruiva cruzou os braços, olhando ele de sobrancelha erguida.

- Eu não troquei ninguém Ginny.

- Não foi isso que eu vi. Agora, você não vai ficar com ele. A não ser que queira que eu abra a minha boquinha.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – O moreno perguntou, ficando mais sério.

- Primeiro, de onde vem essa foto aqui, podem vir muitas mais. Já imaginou todo o castelo a saber disso Harry? Já imaginou, o Profeta Diário, tendo como capa 'Harry Potter é gay'. A sua reputação Harry, a reputação do loirinho que beijou! – Ginny gargalhou brevemente.

- Eu não tenho nada com ele. – Harry retorquiu.

- Pois, não vai ter não. Lembre-se.. – Ginny apenas mostrou uma última vez a fotografia para Harry, e deu um sorrisinho malicioso, antes de se aproximar dele e tocar seus lábios com os dele. – Nos vemos depois.

- Merda. – Ele falou, passando a manga na boca violentamente. Depois disso, apenas respirou fundo tentando organizar seus pensamentos, e saiu também do banheiro.

* * *

><p>Era novamente de noite, e o jantar já tinha acabado à pelo menos 1 hora.<p>

Na Ala Hospitalar, Hermione ainda não tinha acordado e estava deitada em uma maca, e Dennis, estava sentado na mesma cadeira de sempre, segurando a mão dela, e olhando a parede, perdido nos seus pensamentos.

O garoto dormia mal, e comia pouco. Mas não se importava. O que realmente era importante para ele, era estar ali, apoiando Hermione.

_Caresse sur l'océan  
>Porte l'oiseau si léger<br>Revenant des terres enneigées  
>Air éphémère de l'hiver<br>Au loin ton écho s'éloigne  
>Châteaux en Espagne<br>Vire au vent tournoie déploie tes ailes  
>Dans l'aube grise du levant<br>Trouve un chemin vers l'arc-en-ciel  
>Se découvrira le printemps<em>

O menino cantava baixinho. Hermione cantava magnificamente bem. Uma das últimas vezes que haviam estado juntos, Hermione tinha cantado essa música para ele, e Dennis, não conseguia descrever o que tinha ouvido e o que tinha sentido quando aconteceu.

Poucos segundos depois, uma voz rouca, mesmo assim linda, soou do seu lado.

_Caresse sur l'océan  
>Porte l'oiseau si léger<br>Revenant des terres enneigées__…_

Era Hermione.

- Princesa! – Dennis proferiu. Abriu os braços e abraçou forte a menina.

- Dennis.. Dennis, isso magoa. – Ela falava, mesmo assim, com um sorriso aberto.

- Desculpa.. você acordou Mione!

- Parece que sim. – Disse ela.

- Não imagina o quanto eu estou feliz! Eu estive aqui com você todos os dias, eu não deixei você, nunca. – O menino contou.

- Eu sei. – A menina sorriu para ele.

- Sabe? – Perguntou Dennis, confuso.

- Eu sentia seus toques Dennis. Eu sabia que era você, porque mais ninguém me toca desse jeito.

O loiro sorriu abertamente também e deu um enorme suspiro de alívio, depositando um beijo singelo nos lábios da menina e acariciando sua face.

- Eu estava tão preocupado. Você ficou dormindo um dia mais que previsto menina!

- Dennis.. me tira daqui. – Hermione pedia, agarrando a mão dele.

- Como assim Mione? – Ele perguntou.

- Eu não quero estar aqui, me tira daqui. – Pediu de novo.

- Claro.. vem. – O loiro destapou Hermione, e a tirou da cama. Assim que seus pés tocaram no chão, e ela se colou em pé, ela caiu, quase que imediatamente.

Ele logo a levantou do chão e a sentou uma vez mais na cama.

- O que se passa Mione?

- Eu estou fraca Dennis. Além disso.. eu sei qual o veneno que me deram.. ele tem efeitos secundários. – Disse.

- Como assim efeitos secundários, quais? – Ele perguntou, voltando a ficar preocupado.

- Pesadelos. Tem mais. Por exemplo agora, eu não consigo mexer as pernas, não é só fraqueza. Com isso quero dizer, pode dar imobilidade em alguns dos membros.. agora são as pernas.. depois podem ser os braços. – Hermione explicou, suspirando.

- Depois?

- Sim. Nunca se sabe quanto tempo podem durar os efeitos secundários. – Hermione disse. – Espero que não muito…

- Entendi. Agarra meu pescoço. – Dito isso, Dennis pegou ela no colo e os dois saíram da Ala Hospitalar.

- Para onde vamos Dennis? – Ela perguntou.

- Não se preocupa. Eu conheço um sítio. Mais ninguém sabe dele, quando encontrei estava em péssimo estado. Fiz dele a minha própria Sala Comum, com quarto, tudo. É bem grande sabe? Uso quando quero estar sozinho.. descontrair..

- Parece-me bem. – A menina deu um sorrisinho para ele.

Pouco depois, eles haviam entrado em uma sala velha e sem uso. Dennis afastou umas cadeiras, apontou a varinha ao chão e murmurou algo baixinho. Uma pequena porta apareceu lá. Murmurando mais alguns feitiços, ouviu-se um clique.

O loiro abriu assim a portinha, e desceu umas escadas, ainda com Hermione no colo.

Quando acabaram de as descer, Dennis parou em vez de caminhar.

- Você gosta? – Perguntou.

- O que você fez aqui é lindo Den! – Hermione respondeu, sorrindo.

- Ainda bem que gostou!

- Pode parecer estranho, mas eu estou cansada..

- Entendo. Você vai tomar um banho, vamos comer alguma coisa, e depois.. cama. – Falou o loiro.

- Hum.. como eu vou tomar um banho Dennis? – A face da morena ficou um pouquinho mais corada.

- Oh, eu.. posso te ajudar.. se quiser. – Ele parecia também um pouquinho envergonhado.

- Tudo bem.. – Ela murmurou, olhando para baixo.

E assim foi. Depois do banho tomado e de terem comido algo, os dois estavam na cama, Dennis fazendo carinho nos seus cabelos, e Hermione estava com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, já adormecida.

- Não se preocupe. Eu vou cuidar de você. Sempre amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Deh Isaacs<strong> – É mesmo! Que bom que gostaste, e obrigadaa! A fanfic que pediu está postada, espero que gostee! Beijos

**bvcsalvatore** – Heey Bruna! Qe bom que gostaste, muito obrigado! Acho que entendeu mal, quando Draco beijou Harry, ele não pensou na aposta não, como eu tinha dito ao Thiago, ele ficou com aquela menina quando Harry os apanhou, porque para ele no fundo, ainda era só uma aposta, e ele nem podia prever o Harry os apanhar! Beijinhos

**Thiago Percivanian** – Ahh, quem sabe tenha razão ou não, veremos com quem ela fica não é? :p Ginny também não é uma das minhas preferidas não, mais as vezes eu gosto de usar ela em minhas fanfics, até porque acho que Harry/Ginny não é tão mau assim. Mas não supera Drarry! Ahh, fui eu que realmente acho que eu não me expliquei muito bem nesse ponto, mas o garotinho é dos Gryffindor mesmo! Ahh peço desculpaaa! Eu devia ter colocado mais detalhes! Foi de língua sim! Harry fugiu porque simplesmente foi demais para ele. Draco é o garoto que ele gosta, e que ele supostamente pensa que nunca irá gostar dele, ou ficar com ele o que seja. Ele nem pensava em algum dia se dar bem, ou ter uma conversa civilizada como já teve! Um dos desejos do Harry era beijar o homem que ama, pelo menos uma vez, e isso ele pensava ser impossível. E assim, sem mais nem menos, aconteceu! Foi um misto de sentimentos para ele naquele momento, ele ficou sem palavras e não soube como reagir. Bem, no fundo, só havia uma coisa a fazer para ele :b Fugir! E sim, como já deve de ter percebido, Harry já gostava dele sim. Ficando com medo Thiago, vai ser tão mau para mim assim? :b Ahh, eu vou tentando fazer, mesmo.! Mas bom, que bom que gostou e muito obrigada! Beijos!

Heey gente! Então, como eu respondi agora ao Thiago, e eu penso que talvez vocês também tenham sentido, desculpem eu não ter detalhado mais o primeiro beijo entre Draco e Harry. Mas sim, foi um beijo de língua! Ahh e, as partes daquela música aqui no cap. são de 'Caresse sur L'océan' de Les Choristes. 'Les Choristes' também é um filme, é daí também que veio a música, aconselho a ver, é um bom filme, toca-nos o coração, a mim tocou, eu choreei! Fiquei apaixonada pelas músicas e não resisti em enquadrar a minha preferida :b Quanto aos capítulos, este era para ter saído mais cedo, mas eu ando com um problemas pessoais, então tem sido um pouquinho mais difícil para mim escrever eles um pouco mais rapidinho, mas logo tudo volta ao normal.

Espero que tenham gostado e obrigado!

Beijos

Sofia :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**23 de Janeiro, 1997**

**Dia 6**

Eram umas sete da manhã de sexta-feira. No seu próprio lugar escondido, Dennis acordava.

Olhou para baixo e viu que Hermione estava dormindo profundamente, com a cabeça encostada na sua barriga e a mão pousada no seu peito.

Sorriu, e lentamente se levantou, tentando não acordar a menina.

Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu seus boxers, e preparou um bom pequeno – almoço para os dois.

Chegou perto da cama e pousou o tabuleiro em cima da escrivaninha. Quando ia a dar um beijo na testa de Hermione, algo o interrompeu.

- Por favor..

- Mione? Você está acordada? – Dennis perguntou, ao ouvir o sussurro da morena.

- Não faça isso comigo..

- Hermione, está falando com quem? O que se passa?

Na cama, a garota dava voltas e voltas, sem parar. De repente, um braço de cada vez levantou para cima, como se estivessem a prender-se sozinhos.

Dennis se levantou.

De seguida, as pernas dela se afastaram bastante também.

- O que está acontecendo? Acorda! – Ele falou.

- Não! – Ela gritava, ainda de olhos fechados, tentando se mexer, mas parecendo não conseguir sair da posição que estava. – Não, eu não sou! Por favor não magoa ele!

O loiro sentou de novo à beira dela, abanando ela para a acordar e tentando fechar-lhe as pernas e lhe abaixar os braços, mas tudo foi em vão.

- NÃO! POR FAVOR! – Ela berrava, ainda se debatendo. A seguir, uma lágrima escorreu pela sua bochecha, enquanto seus olhos estavam fechados com força, e ela voltou a falar, como se estivesse pedindo um desejo. – Por favor, por favor, por favor.. não faça nada..

- HERMIONE! – Ele berrou também. Poucos segundos depois, ela descontraiu e ele conseguiu finalmente abraçar a morena e pedir para ela acordar.

- Dennis.. – Hermione murmurou.

- Linda! Mas que raio..? O que se passou?

- Não foi real pois não? Foi… foi só um pesadelo certo?

- O que não foi real? – Perguntava o loiro.

- O homem. Ele não está aqui pois não? – A morena perguntou, olhando para todos os lados, e se encolhendo.

- Só estou eu aqui com você Hermione. Que homem? – Ele perguntou, uma vez mais.

- Eu.. eu não sei.. – Ela respondeu. – Eu não conseguia ver ele, e a voz parecia vir do fundo de um poço.

- Mas o que aconteceu lá?

Hermione apenas mordeu o lábio e abanou a cabeça em negação.

- Pronto.. não se preocupa está bem? Eu estou bem aqui. Não que isso seja muito, ou talvez o que precise, mas…

Novamente foi interrompido, dessa vez pelo abraço forte de Hermione. Ela suspirou de alívio. Pelo menos naquele momento, parecia ser sim, o que a menina precisava.

Pouco depois, se separaram.

- Vamos comer, e depois se quiser pode descansar mais um pouquinho, ainda é cedo. Eu fico com você. – Dennis falou, colocando o tabuleiro do pequeno almoço junto dos dois.

- Não. Você tem de ir para as aulas. – Hermione retorquiu, bebendo um pouco do suco de abóbora.

- Mas..

- Sem mas Den. Precisa ir estudar. – Ela deu um olhar decidido. Aí, ele percebeu que não tinha mesmo escolha. – Vamos comer? Eu estou com muita fome.

Logo de seguida os dois comeram, Dennis se vestiu, lavou os dentes e quando Hermione, ainda cansada, estava aconchegada de novo na cama, ele, com um beijo na bochecha de Hermione e pronto para sair, parou no caminho.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou.

- Não posso mesmo ficar? Pode precisar de alguma coisa.

- Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupa okay? – Disse Hermione.

- Como não vou me preocupar? Pode acontecer alguma coisa Hermione, eu… - O loiro falava.

- É uma ordem Dennis. Eu fico bem. Vai, as aulas devem estar começando. Vá. – Hermione deu um sorriso aberto para ele, que, junto com o beijo, o fez ter energia para mais um dia. Sorriu de volta, e assim, saiu dali, rumo à sala de aula.

* * *

><p>Na hora de almoço, Harry e Ron estavam indo para a Ala Hospitalar, ver a amiga. Quando chegaram perto, viram a Madame Pomfrey falar com a directora, Minerva Mcgonagall. Ambas pareciam preocupadas.<p>

- Madame Pomfrey? Podemos ver a Hermione? – Ron perguntou.

As duas se entreolharam e Pomfrey abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu receio que não, Sr. Weasley. – A professora respondeu.

- Porquê? O que se passa? – Perguntou Harry. – Ela está bem?

- Sr. Potter, a menina Granger não está aqui. – Disse Madame Pomfrey.

- Como assim ela não está aqui? Ela acordou? – Ron perguntou de novo.

- Nós não sabemos se ela está bem e se acordou senhores.. muito menos onde ela está.. mas não se preocupem, já estamos procurando ela. No castelo ela está com certeza. – Disse Minerva.

Os dois garotos se entreolharam, e desataram a correr pelos corredores.

- O que estão a fazer? – A professora perguntou alto para eles, que já iam longe.

- Procurar ela, o que acha que estamos a fazer professora? – Os dois disseram.

A directora apenas suspirou e ficou mais um pouco falando com a Madame Pomfrey.

Harry e Ron não se estavam importando em perder o almoço, apenas continuavam correndo pelo castelo, procurando por todos os lugares, sem falhar nenhum.

Pouco depois, Harry embateu com Dennis, que ia para o lado contrário.

- Ahh.. Dennis. Por acaso você sabe onde está Hermione? – Perguntou Harry.

- Se você está indo para a Ala Hospitalar, não vale a pena. Fomos lá a pouco, a Madame Pomfrey e a Mcgonagall estavam a falar.. ela simplesmente desapareceu. – Ron falou.

O loiro puxou rapidamente os outros dois para trás de uma das estátuas.

- A Mione está comigo.

- Como assim com você? Para onde a levou? Não fez nada a ela pois não? – O ruivo chegava cada vez mais perto dele com um olhar ameaçador.

- Merlin, não. Não interessa onde ela está, ela está comigo e está segura. Ontem à noite, eu estava na Ala Hospitalar, como sempre. Ela acordou e me pediu para a tirar de lá. Além de que, a Hermione me contou que o tal veneno que lhe deram tem efeitos secundários, e ela está sofrendo alguns deles. Não se preocupem, está mesmo tudo bem. Eu estou cuidando dela. – Dennis explicou.

Harry e Ron se entreolharam de novo.

- Confiem em mim. Digam isso para a directora, e ela que venha falar comigo, que me chame, qualquer coisa. Mas por favor, descrição.

- Okay. Estamos indo falar agora. – O moreno proferiu, virando as costas junto com Ron.

Dennis havia começado a andar de novo, mas Ronald o interrompeu.

- Ei, Creevy!

- Sim? – O mesmo se virou.

- Você não nos está mentindo pois não? Ela está mesmo bem. Certo?

- Não precisam se preocupar, já vos disse. A Hermione está bem, e segura comigo.

Sem mais uma palavra, os três seguiram o seu caminho.

* * *

><p>O sinal havia acabado de tocar, anunciando o fim de uma aula e o início do último intervalo do dia.<p>

- Harry. – A voz de Draco soou atrás do moreno, enquanto ele sentia uma mão no seu ombro. Ficou automaticamente vermelho e se virou lentamente para encarar o outro.

- O.. o que foi? – Perguntou Harry.

- Sabe, eu não me arrependo do que fiz. Nada. – Draco respondeu, aparentemente calmo.

- Você.. você me..

- Eu te beijei. E eu gostei, você não?

- Shh, Draco.

- Você me chamou de Draco! – O mesmo exclamou, com um sorrisinho na face.

Todos que iam passando à volta, olhavam com estranheza para a cena que se desenrolava. Malfoy e Potter tendo uma conversa, que pelo menos à primeira vista, parecia estar a ser civilizada, definitivamente era uma novidade.

- Fala baixo pode ser? – Ele pediu.

- Certamente. – Nesse momento, Draco chegou mais perto do menino e colocou a boca junto do seu ouvido, sussurrando. – E aí.. você gostou?

- Err.. eu..

- Só precisa responder sim ou não Harry.

Este já não prestava muita atenção. Olhava sério para alguém que estava uns metros afastado deles.

Encostada na parede, Ginny tinha a fotografia nas mãos, e olhava alternadamente para ela e para Harry, com um sorriso malicioso que agora, estava quase sempre estampado no seu rosto.

A ruiva fez um movimento de negação leve com a cabeça.

- O que foi? – A voz do loiro o fez voltar a encarar ele.

- Eu tenho de ir. Nós falamos depois. Talvez. – Harry respondeu, virando as costas e saindo de perto dele.

Ginny arranjou suas roupas e foi embora, não notando que poucos segundos depois, Draco seguiu Harry até o banheiro masculino.

- Eu disse que depois falávamos. – Disse o moreno, uma vez que os dois já estavam lá dentro.

- E depois você disse talvez. Eu não quis arriscar.

- Certo. Porque você me beijou? Que plano está bolando agora?

- Eu não era capaz de fazer isso. – O loiro respondeu. – Sabe Harry… eu te odeio.

- Dessa eu já sabia. O que está tentando fazer aqui, comigo Malfoy? Apenas gozando? – Harry perguntava. – Quer saber? Chega, eu vou embora.

Este se afastou uns metros do Slytherin e ia para abrir a porta, quando Draco riu brevemente, e voltou a falar.

- Volte aqui seu tontinho.

- O que tem tanta piada? – O menino voltou-se de novo enquanto Draco, que estava encostado na parede, andou graciosamente até ele, colando seus corpos.

- Eu te odeio.. por me fazer te desejar tanto. – Draco murmurou, em uma voz rouca.

Harry sentiu borboletas na sua barriga e novamente, as suas bochechas a queimar.

'Agora eu estou parecendo uma menininha boba. Raios, porque eu tenho que corar cada vez que isto acontece?' O moreno pensava para si mesmo.

O cheiro do perfume que Harry usava estava deixando Draco inebriado. Com as faces mais perto que nunca, ele já sentia o hálito quente do outro, e tudo que ele conseguia olhar naquele momento era a boca dele.

Assim, primeiro, deu um beijo singelo em Harry.

- Está se tornando um hábito. – O último sussurrou.

- Não que você não queira que se torne mesmo, certo Harry?

- Nunca pensei que fosse de tantas conversas quando está beijando alguém Draco.

- Você que começou. – Dito isso, Draco voltou a beijar o garoto, dessa vez mais demoradamente.

Uns segundos depois, Harry abriu lentamente a boca e deixou a língua dele entrar, que explorou sua boca de uma ponta á outra.

As mãos do loiro acariciavam as costas do Gryffindor, e as mãos deste, que estavam na nuca de Draco, passaram para o cabelo, e agora, o agarravam com força.

Harry colocou as mãos na cintura do outro, e o levou contra a parede, rapidamente colando seus corpos novamente, mas sem parar o beijo.

Mordeu os lábios do loiro, e este sorriu, enquanto arranhava levemente o peito do moreno.

- Lavender! Espera, me deixa ir no banheiro, eu já volto! São dois minutos! – Era a voz de Ron.

- Mas volta logo amor! – A menina dizia.

- Não me chama de amor.

Aí, Draco e Harry pararam rápido o beijo quando o ruivo entrou lá abruptamente.

- Harry! Estava implorando a Merlin para que você aparecesse à pouco, para me salvar da Lavender, mas pelos vistos estava aqui. – Ele falou, passando a cara por água.

- Você que se meteu com ela amigão, agora se arranja!

- Se passa alguma coisa? – Ronald perguntou, quando finalmente viu que Draco também estava lá, encostado na parede.

- Não, está tudo bem. – Harry respondeu, mostrando um sorrisinho amarelo.

- Okay.. você vem?

- Sim claro, vamos.

Ron, que estava na frente, abriu a porta e andou para fora, com o moreno atrás, que antes de sair, voltou a encarar o loiro.

No rosto de ambos se desenhou um sorriso bem aberto, e aí, antes de Harry se voltar para ir junto com o ruivo, o Slytherin sussurrou:

- Te vejo na aula! – E piscou o olho.

Harry, que não deixou de sorrir, saiu finalmente então do banheiro.

Draco suspirou. Quando estava perto de Harry não pensava nos problemas, em nada. Porque nada lhe parecia ser mais importante do que estar ali, com ele.

Era um sentimento estranho que sentia naqueles momentos, e ele ainda não havia entendido. Mas sabia que se sentia feliz. Pura, e simplesmente feliz.

Apesar de que também pensava sempre que aquele misto de sentimentos que o percorriam, aqueles pensamentos, não eram nada. Mas.. estaria ele enganado?

* * *

><p><strong>bvcsalvatore<strong> – Ahh pois :b Eu acho que está certa sim.. eu tenho andado meia lenta xD Obrigada, ainda bem que gostou, e sério, fico muito contente que ache isso da fic e que esteja gostando :p Bjinhos

**Thiago Percivanian** – Ehh sabe, Dennis e Hermione até com o Colin junto foi uma coisa que eu nunca usei, não é nada usual para mim, mas confesso que eu até que estou gostando imenso! A música é lindíssima mesmo, sabendo a tradução ou não, ou indo ver ou não, só de ouvir meu deus! Ahh mas é claro, made quando quiser :b Ainda bem que gostou, e muito obrigada! E não estou esquivando ao facto que não teve Draco no outro! Desculpaa :b Mas teve Draco junto com Harry neste! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijoos!

**Deh Isaacs** – Verdade, Dennis realmente é um amor. Ehh, Ginny está sendo bem malvadinha :b e ainda não foi tudo.. sem pormenores.. xD Ainda bem que gostou e obrigada! Beijo : )


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**24 de Janeiro, 1997**

**Dia 7**

Era sábado, estava quase na hora de almoço e Colin entrava na Sala Comum a passos largos. Parecia bem chateado. Porque raio ninguém lhe dizia onde estava Hermione? Tinha certeza que Harry e Ron sabiam, mas quando lhes perguntava, ambos se fechavam em copas.

Até com a directora já havia conversado, mas ela apenas lhe respondia que tinha falado com Hermione e não era preciso se preocupar, ela estava bem.

Parou no caminho, quando viu a amiga, Ginny.

- O que ainda está fazendo com minha câmara?

- Eu te pedi ela Colin, sabe que eu preciso. – A menina respondeu.

- Eu pensava que era por um dia, ou dois. – O loiro retorquiu.

- Eu não disse quantos dias eu precisava dela. Eu já consegui o que eu queria mas agora eu só estou com ela para o caso de se passar algo mais. Vá lá Colin, nem está usando ela estes dias. – A ruiva se levantou da poltrona e abraçou o amigo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas.. eu lembrei agora.. eu também preciso de um favor seu Gin.

Ela suspirou e voltou a sentar, olhando ele.

- Sim?

- Hermione é sua amiga certo? – Perguntou Colin. Ginny apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Eu quero que você encontre meu irmão, Dennis. Vai seduzir ele, e depois, perguntar onde está ela. Ele sabe.

- Como tem tanta certeza que ele me vai responder? – Ginny perguntou.

- Depois de você o seduzir? Querida ele te responde a tudo. Nunca conseguiu resistir a uma ruiva, ainda mais assim linda como você amiga. – Dito isso, Colin piscou o olho a uma Ginny sorridente, e subiu para o dormitório masculino.

* * *

><p>O almoço já tinha passado. Depois de o procurar pelo menos uns 10 minutos, Ginny finalmente encontrou Dennis.<p>

- Dennis. – Chamou.

- Sim? – Perguntou ele. – Você é a Ginny. Aquela amiga de meu irmão.

- Exacto. Sabe, eu tenho reparado em você.

- Reparado em mim?

- Sim. Já faz algum tempo, para te falar a verdade. Você é um cara muito inteligente Dennis, e.. carinhoso.. bonito.. – Ela deu um risinho enquanto mexia em seu cabelo e por vezes, passava a língua por seus lábios secos.

O loiro, que tinha estado olhando ela atento, gargalhou um pouquinho, ao que a ruiva se juntou a ele.

- Vem cá. – Ele pediu. Os dois ficaram bem perto, e a boca de Dennis estava junto do ouvido dela, pronto a dizer algo. Por uma fracção de segundo, ela pensou que estava conseguindo. - E você Ginny, você é… uma mentirosa.

- O quê? – A menina se afastou, engolindo em seco.

- Percebi logo que você começou a falar com essa vozinha sedutora e tudo.

- Vai me falar onde está a Hermione? – Perguntou.

- Não. – Ele afirmou, cruzando os braços.

- Por favor, Dennis. Ela é a minha melhor amiga, eu estou preocupada com ela. – Ginny dizia.

- Você é uma interesseira que não quer saber dela para nada. Tenho é pena que a Mione ainda não tenha descoberto isso. – Retorquiu Dennis.

- Por favor..

- E pode dizer ao Colin, que venha ele, venha você, venha que garota ou garoto vier, eu não vou dizer onde ela está. Muito menos ele vai ficar com ela. Eu amo a Hermione e ela me ama a mim. E.. eu já não sou tão obcecado por ruivas como ele pensa. Estou mais virado para as morenas. Mas apenas uma delas. Agora, cai fora sim? – Dennis dizia fazendo um sinal para ela se afastar.

Derrotada, Ginny colocou o cabelo ruivo para trás e saiu batendo o pé.

* * *

><p>Era hora de jantar. Harry e Ron vinham andando pelos corredores, quase chegando ao Salão Principal, onde já quase todos os alunos estavam.<p>

Nisto, uma garota faz eles pararem no caminho, parecia do terceiro ano e vestia o uniforme dos Ravenclaw.

Parou na frente deles com o braço estendido e um bilhete na mão.

- De novo? – Perguntava Harry.

- Você vai pegar? Ou está esperando eu colocar ele na sua mão ou algo assim? – Ela perguntava.

O moreno pegou então o bilhete, a menina mal-humorada foi imediatamente embora e assim ele o abriu, lendo em voz suficientemente alta para o amigo também ouvir.

'_Me ama tanto como eu amo você._

_P.S.: Quer saber quem eu sou? Vem ter comigo até a Sala Precisa.'_

- Finalmente. Eu estou indo saber quem me anda mandando estes bilhetes.

- Agora Harry? Você não vai jantar? – Ron perguntou.

- Vou só que depois. Já chega Ron, eu tenho de ir já. – Respondeu o moreno começando a andar para o outro lado.

- Já que não vai ajudar no jantar, ajuda agora, o que eu faço com a Lavender, ela não vai parar de me chatear! – Dizia ele.

- Manda ela calar a boca, vai resultar! – Harry respondeu, já longe.

O ruivo pensou por um pouco e encolheu os ombros, entrando então no Salão Principal.

Em questão de segundos, Lavender já estava sentada na sua frente.

- Ron, amor..

- Cala a boca.

A menina ficou surpresa no inicio e depois, apenas voltou para onde tinha saído, com cara de emburrada.

Com um sorriso satisfeito, Ron voltou a comer.

* * *

><p>Harry estava agora dentro da Sala Precisa. Via uma mesa preparada para um jantar bem romântico, em uma sala muito bem decorada, mas ainda não via ninguém.<p>

Uns dois minutos depois, quem lhe apareceu a frente o surpreendeu de certa forma.

- Você. – Harry disse, erguendo a sobrancelha e mostrando o bilhete.

- Parece que sim. – Draco Malfoy deu um sorrisinho. – Quer se sentar e comer, ou vai sair correndo por saber que sou eu?

Harry não respondeu e simplesmente sentou na cadeira, voltando a encarar Draco que sentou à sua frente logo depois.

Começaram a comer.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta Draco? – Harry disse.

- Sim, claro. – Ele respondeu.

- Porque você colocou uma cama? – O moreno apontou para uma cama bem grande um pouco afastada deles.

- Oh porque.. para… só foi por..

- Deixa. Você deve ter os seus motivos.

Draco assentiu levemente com a cabeça um pouco sem graça, dando em seguida uma pequena risadinha. Os dois voltaram a comer. Conversaram e conversaram e logo, o jantar havia acabado.

Os dois foram até os sofás.

- Uma coisa que você me respondeu no jantar me fez pensar.. – Dizia Draco.

- O quê? – Harry perguntou, o olhando.

- Você me falou que tem cócegas. Má escolha Harry, realmente uma má escolha.

Em um movimento rápido, as mãos do loiro estavam fazendo cócegas em todo o corpo de Harry, que ria sem conseguir parar. Foram andando assim até à cama, e lá caíram.

Draco conseguiu que Harry não se mexe-se ao lhe tirar os sapatos e as meias e em seguida, começaram as cócegas nos pés. Só Merlin sabia que aí, Harry não conseguia nem aguentar.

- Se você fizer isso nos meus pés, eu não sou responsável com o que pode acontecer com sua cara. – Harry falou.

No mesmo segundo, Draco saltou da cama, tapando a sua face.

- Calma, só estava avisando.

Os dois voltaram a rir, e ele se atirou então de volta para a cama, para o lado do Gryffindor.

Pouco depois, não se ouviram mais gargalhadas vindas de nenhum dos dois. Ficaram apenas se olhando por alguns momentos. Os sorrisos que estavam ainda nas suas faces se apagaram aos poucos, e Draco pousou a mão no peito de Harry e em seguida, foi desapertando com extrema calma os poucos botões que restavam ainda apertados na camisa dele. O Gryffindor, atento ao que o outro estava fazendo, não o parou de forma alguma e levantou até o corpo para ser mais fácil para o loiro lhe tirar a camisa.

Depois disso feito, Draco também não viu motivos absolutamente nenhuns em se opor a Harry lhe retirar a camisa já naturalmente meia desabotoada.

Deitado na cama, Harry observou também suas calças serem abaixadas. Sentiu logo depois Draco passar a mão com delicadeza por cima dos boxers e não conseguiu conter um gemido.

Então, olhou Draco que tinha um pequeno sorriso angelical na sua face. Inspirava e expirava com calma, o ar entrando e saindo por entre aqueles lábios finos que o loiro mordia ocasionalmente.

A mão de Draco percorria o corpo de Harry e este, movia a cabeça lentamente, seguindo-a com o olhar. O que estava por cima colocou sua face mais perto da do outro. O moreno não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra. Olhava fundo nos olhos de Draco e apenas sorriu abertamente. Ele parecia um anjo.

De repente seus corpos se tocaram, assim como os seus lábios, para um beijo ávido e selvagem. Os braços de Harry abraçaram as costas do loiro, passando as mãos levemente de cima para baixo e de seguida, desceu para as nádegas, apertando firmemente.

Ambos sorriram novamente em meio do beijo. Seus pénis estavam começando a pulsar dentro da cueca, com a excitação. Draco levantou o tronco e tirou logo a camisa fazendo seu peito suave e barriga definida. Começou a desapertar a do outro também.

Subitamente, Harry fez os dois trocarem de posições, e prendeu os braços do outro acima da cabeça. Passou a língua desde o pescoço até o lóbulo da sua orelha, fazendo o Slytherin soltar um suspiro de desejo.

O calor se espalhava pelos seus corpos, no entanto, também arrepios o percorriam quando suas peles se tocavam. O moreno levou os dentes aos mamilos descobertos de Draco e mordeu ao de leve, de seguida o circulando com a ponta da sua língua e assim sucessivamente. Aí, Harry lhe roubou um beijo de tirar o fôlego mesmo antes de colocar suas mãos nas laterais dos boxers do garoto e as puxar para baixo de uma vez só.

Primeiro, o Gryffindor envolveu o pénis dele com a mão e fez apenas uns poucos e leves movimentos de vai e vem antes de soltar de novo, e colocar sua cabeça perto. Os lábios ferventes de Harry encontraram o membro pulsante de Draco. Este gemeu fechando instintivamente os olhos. O outro continuava com eles abertos, gostava de apreciar a cara de satisfação de Draco. Os seus gemidos de prazer eram como música para os seus ouvidos.

Os movimentos rápidos da boca de Harry e as suas lambidas fortes estavam fazendo ele quase perder a cabeça. Os gemidos saíam como algo natural. Draco estava tão extasiado que parecia ser a primeira vez que lhe faziam algo assim. Certamente não era, mas era a primeira vez que lhe faziam algo assim.. daquela maneira. Nunca ninguém conseguiria superar Harry, era simplesmente único.

Ele arrancou os seus próprios boxers, e selou de novo seus lábios nos de Draco, em um beijo desesperado e seus corpos novamente juntos permitiram o contacto de seus membros erectos, se roçando levemente, fazendo os dois se contorcerem de prazer. O loiro o empurrou de volta e teve finalmente a visão de Harry totalmente nu. Sabia que ele era gostoso, bem gostoso, mas..

- Céus. – Murmurou, com uma voz rouca que fez o outro tremer. Estava cheio de tesão, e sentiu seu pénis ficar ainda mais erecto, o que achava antes ser impossível. Não conseguia aguentar muito mais a ficar só olhando, tinha que tocar, simplesmente precisava de mais.

As posições foram trocadas de novo, sendo Draco novamente a comandar a situação. Seus olhares se encontraram uma vez mais. Harry estava tão concentrado a olhar fundo nos olhos do loiro, que só reparou pouco depois que Draco, que estava de joelhos na cama, havia pegado suas pernas e colocado elas nos seus ombros.

Naquele momentos, os dois conseguiam ver também o receio nos seus rostos. O Slytherin sabia que Harry era virgem e vice-versa. Pelo menos naquele sentido de fazer com outro garoto.

- Não se preocupa Harry. – Draco falou, baixinho, aproximando cada vez mais seu pénis da entrada dele. – Eu vou devagar. Por agora.

- AH! – Estava dentro, e se estava movendo lentamente, saindo e entrando. Harry fechara os olhos com força, as mãos agarravam com força o lençol e tinha os dentes cerrados, porém, não deixou de gemer de dor, prazer e surpresa. Era algo totalmente novo. E no início doía, mas sinceramente ele pensava que ia ser muito mais doloroso do que aquilo. Estava começando a se acostumar, além disso, já quase não doía. Percebeu que Draco também o tinha entendido e sentiu ele começar a ir mais forte e rápido.

Os gemidos dos dois vinham mais alto que nunca. Draco sorria e mordia os lábios com bastante força. Estava delirando assim como Harry. Aquilo era tão magnífico. As pernas de Harry caíram dos ombros do loiro, no entanto este, certamente não parou. Juntou seu corpo ao de Harry e escondeu a face na curva do pescoço dele. O moreno ouvia seus gemidos mais altos e sentia o seu hálito quente bater o seu pescoço, coisas que o deixavam mais e mais excitado.

Draco estava prestes a gozar. Algumas estocadas depois, os dois berraram em prazer, enquanto o loiro se vinha dentro de Harry. Caiu logo ao seu lado, e suados, se abraçaram.

- Eu te amo Harry. – Draco sussurrou instintivamente. Parecia que ele tinha dito o que queria.. mas não tinha percebido as palavras que saíram da sua boca.

O outro menino se afastou delicadamente do loiro.

- O que acabou de dizer? Você... você me ama? – Perguntava, não acreditando no que tinha ouvido. Se calhar, ele estava só imaginando e Draco não havia nem falado. Mas era real..

- Eu… - Respondeu. Tentava dar uma resposta mais completa do que aquilo, mas apenas sons saíam da sua garganta, e ele não conseguia falar nada. Levantou-se da cama ficando de costas. – Sabe Harry, está ficando tarde, será que não era melhor nós.. talvez..

Sua voz foi morrendo. 'Merda' pensou para si mesmo. Estava prestes a estragar tudo que já havia construído com o garoto, e ele não queria isso.

- Desculpa. – Virou-se de novo para Harry que ainda estava na cama, olhando ele atento. Seus olhos imploravam para ele dizer a verdade e o loiro não tinha a certeza se conseguia. O que estava sentindo na realidade, era algo totalmente novo. – Eu só estou nervoso.

- Eu consigo ver isso. Mas Draco! Fala comigo. Me dê respostas, por favor! O que queria dizer com..

- Eu te amo? – Draco perguntou, abaixando a cabeça e olhando suas mãos. – Eu só disse a verdade.

O silêncio reinou entre eles, e durante esses escassos momentos, Harry ficou perdido nos seus pensamentos.

Caramba, aquilo era exactamente o que ele queria ouvir já fazia algum tempo. Parecia um sonho tornado realidade. Olhando bem para Draco, a maneira como ele estava, tudo.. simplesmente era preciso um muito bom actor para fingir algo assim. Parecia realmente estar sentindo as suas palavras.

- Harry? – O loiro o chamou. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim. Só tentando.. hum..

- Você não acredita em mim pois não? Não, você acredita. Está tentando arranjar maneira de dizer que não gosta de mim também. Pode falar sem receio. – Uns dias antes Draco não iria dar a mínima se Harry gostasse dele ou não, ele ia conseguir esse feito, ia ganhar a aposta a todo o custo. Mas a aposta já tinha saído da sua mente, o que importava mesmo era Harry, ele tinha mudado de certa forma. Seus sentimentos haviam mudado e agora, se levasse um não. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Não podia voltar à sua vida de antes, ele não controlava o que sentia para ordenar a si mesmo em esquecer Harry.

- Pára, eu não estou tentando nada disso, eu estou é tentando meter na minha cabeça que isso aqui é verdade que.. que você o disse mesmo. – Um sorriso se desenhou na cara de Harry, um sorriso que fez Draco ficar esperançoso.

- Como assim? Porquê?

- Eu também te amo Draco. Não uma coisa de um dia para o outro, já.. já faz algum tempo. De verdade. Acredita, se eu não gostasse, eu nem tinha começado a melhorar minha relação com você.

Ele suspirou de alívio e deu um sorriso bem aberto antes de abraçar Harry bem forte.

- Espera.. não está tirando sarro de mim pois não? – O loiro parecia preocupado.

- Não. Vem cá. – O moreno gargalhou brevemente, e os dois se abraçaram de novo.

Ficaram mais um pouco conversando até Harry voltar para a Sala Comum e Draco para o seu quarto. Eram oficialmente namorados.

O loiro entrou no seu quarto, com uma sensação de felicidade o inundando.

O que estava se passando com ele? Pouco antes aquilo teria sido tudo uma ideia descabida, ainda por cima ser namorado de Harry. Mas agora, essa ideia fazia simplesmente todo o sentido. Os dois se completavam, eram um só. Sem mais, nem menos.

Fez a sua higiene e se deitou na cama, ainda com o mesmo sorriso que não se havia desfeito nem por um minuto. Assim, Draco cobriu-se e fechou os olhos, colocando um fim ao que, pelo menos até ali, tinha sido o mais feliz da sua vida.

* * *

><p><strong>bvcsalvatore<strong> – Ahh Bruna, muito obrigado, eu fico feliz que tenha gostado tanto! Gostou do beijo, dessa vez teve muito mais! Espero que tenha gostado, beijos!

**Ines Granger Black** – Heey Ines, que bom que está gostando, e obrigadaaaa por fazer review, acompanhar..! Espero que tenha gostado! Bjinhus

**Deh Isaacs** – Isso mesmo Deh, na verdade ele já entendeu. Ele andava tendo pensamentos sobre isso, mas como mostrei no capítulo ele achava descabido. Ainda bem que gostou e obrigada! Beijo

**Thiago Percivanian** – Ah Thiago, quem sabe ele vai, quem sabe não vai ter, nós veremos! Pois é, quem sabe o que teria acontecido se o Ron não tivesse entrado não é verdade :p Ainda bem que gostou Thiago, espero que desse também, teve o seu tão esperado lemon :b se é que podemos considerar aquilo um lemon xD Obrigada e beijoos!

**PattJoqer** – Olaaa! Fico contente que estejas gostando, obrigada por estar acompanhando e ter se anunciado e claro, por ter ido ler outras fics minhas ainda bem que gostou delas também! Espero que continue gostando, beijos!

Beeeeeeem, esse cap. teve muito mais acção no sentido que vocês bem sabem, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado hein! Já agora, muito obrigado por tudo que têm feito, por estarem acompanhando e também muito contente pelas novas leitoras, obrigada! Adooro vocês :)

Beijos

Sofia :b


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**25 de Janeiro, 1997**

**Dia 8**

Era domingo, e naquela manhã, a equipa de Quidditch dos Gryffindor tinham decidido ir treinar. O jogo estava se aproximando.

Harry, já equipado, conversava com Draco nos corredores. Não havia ninguém à volta, já que era cedo e domingo, todos deveriam estar ainda a dormir.

- Eu espero que vocês façam um bom treino. A equipa dos Ravenclaw não está nada má este ano Harry. – Dizia o loiro.

- Como sabe disso?

- Digamos que eu consegui ver como eles iam nos treinos junto com alguns da minha equipa. E também, eles ganharam bem aos Hufflepuff naquele jogo, você viu, mesmo que não apanhassem a Snitch tinham uma vantagem enorme.

- Ahh, então, não duvida das minhas capacidades pois não? – Perguntou Harry. – Nós vamos ganhar.

- Mas é claro que vão amor! – Ele exclamou, beijando levemente o seu pescoço, fazendo ele dar uma risadinha.

- Quem te viu e quem te vê hein Draco, algum dia alguém esperaria te ver torcer pelos Gryffindor? – Harry perguntou.

- É diferente, eu estou torcendo por você, sei que se ganharem vai ficar super feliz, e isso é o que eu quero. – Draco respondeu, passando a mão delicadamente pelo cabelo despenteado do menino.

- Eu te amo. – O moreno deu um beijo singelo nos lábios do outro. – Mas tenho de ir.

- Harry, coisa mais linda..

- O que quer pedir?

- Tem certeza que eu não posso ver seu treino, sabe apenas para.. estar mais tempo com você. – Draco pedia.

- Nós somos namorados Draco, mas ainda somos de equipas rivais. E Gryffindor contra Slytherin ainda é um clássico. Eu não posso deixar você saber dos meus planos e estratégias. – Retorquiu Harry.

- Tem razão. Mas era só, e apenas para.. – Começou.

- Estar mais tempo comigo. Eu sei amor. – Ele acabou, beijando Draco mais uma vez. – Até já loiro.

- Te amo! – Este afirmou, ao que o moreno, que já estava andando para o outro lado, apenas se virou e sorriu abertamente.

* * *

><p>Uns 10 minutos depois, já toda a equipa estava no campo, e já tinham começado a treinar. Todos estavam entusiasmados, sabiam alguns dos planos que Harry já tinha preparado, e estavam bastante confiantes de que iam ganhar a Taça de Quidditch no final do ano, eles iam ser melhores que o resto das equipas.<p>

No ar, Harry treinava apanhando a Snitch. Só aí que olhou para as bancadas, e viu Ginny sentada.

Bufou alto. Estava simplesmente farto daquilo. Voou até perto dela, os outros membros da equipa começaram olhando ele.

- Podem continuar. – Disse.

Sentou-se ao lado da ruiva, mas não olhava ela.

- O que está aqui a fazer?

- Eu estou vendo o treino Harry, que eu saiba ainda tenho todo o direito de fazer isso. – Ginny respondeu.

- A não ser claro que eu te tire daqui. – Harry disse.

- Oh querido, você não vai fazer isso. – Ela retorquiu fazendo Harry cerrar os dentes. – Mas tem razão, eu não estou aqui só olhando vocês e o desgraçado que me tirou o lugar na equipa.

- Ainda frustrada com isso?

- Eu sou melhor que ele Harry, e você sabe.

- Eu não vi nada disso quando veio fazer as provas e ele também. Ele foi melhor. Conviva com isso. Além do mais, você não se esforçou, porque toma tudo como garantido. Uma das muitas coisas que deveria mudar. – Harry dizia. E naquele caso, ainda bem que ela tinha tomado o lugar de Chaser como garantido, senão naquela hora, talvez ele tivesse que aguentar a ruiva ainda mais nos treinos. – Mas.. afinal está aqui para quê?

Ginevra passou outra fotografia para as mãos de Harry. Era ele e Draco, se beijando, naquele mesmo diz, antes do treino quando estiveram juntos.

- Você está obcecada. Porque não me deixa em paz? – Ele perguntou, rasgando a foto.

- Não se preocupe, eu tenho mais. Ainda diz que não se passa nada entre vocês?

- Não tem nada a ver com isso!

- Tem ou não Harry, qual o problema de me falar? – Ela perguntou.

- Não, não tem. – Harry respondeu. Ele diria a verdade, ele não tinha vergonha. Mas ele tinha medo. E se Draco soubesse, e ficasse chateado? Porque ele ainda não tinha entendido, aquilo era segredo, a relação deles? Draco não se importava que se soubesse ou apenas queria que ficasse só entre eles por algum tempo?

A garota riu breve e maliciosamente, antes de voltar a falar.

- Típico.

Harry se levantou bruscamente e olhou nos olhos dela, antes de sair de novo voando.

- Ouça aqui garota. Eu estou farto das suas coisas, de andar sempre atrás toda a hora, tirando fotografias, ameaçando. Se afasta de mim, se afasta do Draco, sai da minha vida de uma vez por todas!

- Apanhado. – Dito isso, Ginny pegou suas coisas e voltou para dentro do castelo.

* * *

><p>Eram mais ou menos 13h. Draco e Harry encontravam-se agora nos jardins, depois deste último se trocar, para ir almoçar e possivelmente passar a tarde em Hogsmeade. A maior parte dos alunos, claro acima do 3º ano, já tinham ido.<p>

- Acho que hoje eu poderei me dar permissão para alguns doces. – Dizia Draco.

- Porque só hoje? – Harry perguntou.

- Harry! Eu não posso ficar gordo, onde acha que eu arranjei esse corpinho hein? E o que faria aos meus dentes.

- E onde você acha que eu arranjei esse corpinho? E não me privei de doces de vez em quando, ou algo do género.

- Bom.. a partir dessa perspectiva. – Draco olhou o moreno de alto a baixo com um sorriso sacana no seu rosto.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Não vai ficar gordo Draco, apenas não exagere e está feito. Não negue a si próprio de alguns prazeres. – Disse ele.

- Oh, eu não nego. Isso nunca. – O loiro piscou-lhe o olho, agarrando sua cintura e o puxando para perto.

- Porque vê um duplo sentido nas coisas que eu digo? - Harry ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Porque eu sei que é intencional amor. Ás vezes claro. – Respondeu Draco, sorrindo uma vez mais e juntando seus lábios por meros segundos. – Vamos?

O Gryffindor assentiu, e os dois foram assim até Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>Blaise andava por Hogsmeade, sozinho. Bem, mais vale sozinho do que mal acompanhado, já que tinha acabado de tirar Pansy do seu pé uma vez mais.<p>

A garota o seguia para todo o lado que fosse, e ele já havia falado, berrado com ela e nada dava resultado, parecia perseguição.

Entrou no Três Vassouras. Surpreendentemente não estava muita gente, mas a maior parte eram alunos.

Parou um pouco à porta, observando onde se iria sentar. Olhou atento à volta, e o seu olhar parou em uma menina bonita sentada sozinha em uma mesa, acabando de beber a sua cerveja amanteigada e parecendo perdida nos pensamentos.

Seus cabelos eram longos e pretos, bem lisos e escalados, mas ainda assim, conseguiam ser mais volumosos que o normal, não parecendo colados à cabeça.

Apesar de ainda só conseguir ver a lateral da face da menina, viu a sua pele clara e delicada.

Deu um sorriso e andou decidido até ela. Pigarreou para a tirar os pensamentos, e assim, a garota levantou a cabeça.

Seus olhos eram azuis bastante escuros e seus lábios eram bem vermelhos, e agora estavam entreabertos de uma forma que fez Blaise sorrir uma vez mais. Aquela garota era sem dúvida a mais bonita que ele já havia visto, e realmente ao natural, porque apesar dos lábios bem vermelhos e da pele branca sem nenhuma falha, ela não estava usando nenhum tipo de maquilhagem.

- Posso sentar? – Perguntou, de alguma forma quase doce.

Ela pareceu estudar ele por mais uns momentos, antes de apontar para o banco na frente dela.

- O que uma menina assim bonita como você faz aqui sozinha?

- Está tentando me seduzir para depois poder me comer estranho? – Ela parecia bem séria.

- Não. – Ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Nesse caso ainda bem. Estou aqui sozinha porque quero, e porque eu não conheço ninguém, nem estou interessada.

- Entendo. Você é nova em Hogwarts? Eu nunca te vi.. – Murmurou o menino.

- Sou, cheguei no início de Janeiro. Nunca me viu porque eu tenho andando todo o tempo fechada no dormitório para apanhar alguma matéria que perdi. Já agora… Gwen Jones. 5º ano, Slytherin. – Ela se apresentou.

- Bem-vinda Gwen. Blaise Zabini. 7º ano. Slytherin. – O garoto se levantou e se aproximou para beijar a face da menina, mas ela se afastou, estendendo a mão.

Ele voltou a se sentar e apertou a mão dela.

- Prazer em te conhecer Blaise Zabini.

Gwen pediu uma cerveja amanteigada para os dois, que veio na hora, e então, Blaise voltou a falar.

- Porque veio para Hogwarts a meio do ano?

- Eu fui expulsa. De Beauxbatons. – Contou.

- Você não tem nenhum sotaque.. – Blaise referiu.

- Eu não sou francesa Blaise. Minha família é inglesa, nos mudamos para França quando tinha 9 anos. Minha mãe andou em Beauxbatons e meu pai em Durmstrang. Eu tenho um irmão gémeo, nós tínhamos ouvido falar, tínhamos lido, e queríamos vir juntos para aqui. Mas não era isso que meus pais queriam para nós. Eles me colocaram na escola das francesinhas e meu irmão onde meu pai andou. Sinto falta dele, de meu irmão. Ele era meu melhor amigo. E ele é.. – Explicou Gwen, olhando sua cerveja amanteigada que já ia quase a meio.

- Posso perguntar porque foi expulsa? – Perguntou Blaise.

- Sabe eu penso que é uma pergunta estúpida perguntar se pode perguntar, porque na realidade você já perguntou. Mas bem, eu fui expulsa porque eu já causei muitos estragos naquela escola no passado, e agora eu mandei quatro meninas para St. Mungos. – A morena respondeu.

- Deveria ter medo de você?

- Sem dúvida.

- Bom saber, bom saber.. seus pais não devem ter gostado nada que andasse infringindo as regras durante esses anos, então com esse último acontecimento.. – Disse ele.

- Não, não gostaram. Não gostaram nada. – A menina ficou pensativa por alguns momentos, e olhou a janela ao seu lado. – De qualquer maneira, eu não quero saber o que eles pensam. Meus pais nunca deram carinho nem a meu irmão, muito menos a mim. Nós éramos desprezados e ainda somos, nossas opiniões, nossos desejos, o que queríamos nunca foi levado em conta por eles. Só queriam que nós fossemos sucedidos para eles próprios poderem lucrar com isso, de qualquer forma e a qualquer custo.

- Sabe, agora que me contou isso.. nós somos mais parecidos do que pode pensar.

- É mesmo? Pode me dizer em quê?

- Minha mãe é exactamente assim, como seus pais. Eu sou seu filho, mas às vezes, me pergunto se ela me ama. Ela já teve sete maridos, curiosamente todos homens bonitos e principalmente.. bem ricos.. e todos eles morreram, o que acha que foi Gwen?

Ela não respondeu, mas seu olhar para ele era de compreensão e Blaise o entendeu.

- Hum.. Blaise? – Gwen o chamou.

- Sim? – Perguntou, algo curioso.

- Tem uma garota parada na porta nos olhando. Ela está realmente chateada e tenho certeza que por algum motivo ela quer me matar agora. – Disse, ainda que olhando Blaise.

O moreno olhou para trás e lá estava Pansy, parada, observando os dois com um olhar assassino.

- Essa é Pansy Parkinson. É dos Slytherin como nós, e do 7º ano como eu. Não liga para ela. Pansy diz que está apaixonada por mim, eu estou tentando que ela se afaste de mim de uma vez, mas não estou conseguindo. Nós não tivemos nada.

- Só sexo. – Gwen disse.

- O quê? – Perguntou Blaise, meio que arregalando os olhos.

- Sexo, vocês tiveram sexo, eu consigo ver isso. É uma coisa natural, e as pessoas têm as suas necessidades, eu também consigo compreender isso. Você é um cara bonito, muitos bons atributos, imensas meninas se devem apaixonar por você, e por vezes homens com a sua cor são mais avantajados no que têm por baixo da cueca, e isso agrada as mulheres durante a relação sexual.

- Hum.. bom.. obrigado. – Ele agradeceu, dando um sorrisinho.

- Não foi um elogio Blaise, só estava constatando um facto. – Retorquiu ela.

Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns momentos.

- Ainda posso considerar como um?

- Isso é totalmente sua escolha.

Nesse momento, Pansy ainda parecendo poder arrancar a cabeça de alguém, mais propriamente de Gwen, saiu fechando a porta com força.

- Vamos esquecer isso sim? – Perguntou Blaise.

- Claro, mas eu ainda acho que deveria resolver isso o mais depressa possível. – Disse a menina.

- Você quer ir à Zonko's, algo assim, passear por aí..

Gwen pareceu ainda pensar um pouco, antes de levantar, responder, dar um sorriso, e seguir o moreno que lhe iria dar a conhecer Hogsmeade.

- Vamos a isso Blaise Zabini.

* * *

><p><strong>bvcsalvatore<strong> – Hey Bruna, que bom que gostou e muuuuito obrigado mesmo! Isso ainda é mais pra frente :b Espero que tenha gostado e mais uma vez obrigado! Beijo

**Ines Granger Black** – Fico contente por ter gostado Ines, e obrigadoo! Não demorei muito pois não, penso eu :) Mais uma vez obrigado, bjinhus.

Ehh, e foi isso :b Nova personagem, Gwen Jones, espero que tenham gostado! E onde estão os outros leitoreeees? :( Thiago (teve seu lemooon :b), etc.. aiai!

Beijos gente, mais uma vez espero que tenham gostado!

Sofia ^.^


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**26 de Janeiro, 1997**

**Dia 9**

Naquela segunda-feira, uns 5 minutos depois de terem acabado as aulas da manhã, Harry junto com Ron, com as vassouras na mão, acabavam de avisar os seus colegas da equipa de Quidditch, que teriam de aproveitar o tempo de almoço para treinar.

Por motivos de força maior, a equipa que iria jogar contra eles não era a mesma. Em vez de serem os Ravenclaw, iriam ser os Slytherin.

Não que eles não estivessem confiantes, mas sinceramente, depois deles claro, os Slytherin eram a equipa mais forte de Hogwarts, eles já haviam ganho muitos anos seguidos, e agora, com Draco Malfoy sendo capitão da equipa, também já haviam ganho imensos jogos, e tinham de admitir, contra eles também já haviam ganho.

Depois da notícia dada, todos eles se dirigiram para o campo. Quando, chegaram, também a equipa dos Slytherin andava até eles.

- Parece que tiveram a mesma ideia que nós. – Disse Ian Berry, um dos batedores da equipa dos leões.

- O que estão aqui a fazer, precisamos de treinar! – Falou um dos membros da equipa adversária.

- Nós também. – Stephan Anderson, um Chaser dos Gryffindor, retorquiu.

- Treinar a sério Anderson. – Disse outro.

- Okay, calem a boca! – Draco disse para seus próprios colegas. Eles estranharam, já que em outra altura, o loiro estaria rindo com eles. – Potter, parece que nós temos de conversar. Vocês, almocem. Treinamos mais tarde.

- Sim.. vocês também. Desculpem. – Harry disse para sua equipa, que suspirou.

- Harry? Você tem certeza, quer que eu.. – Dizia Ron.

- Pode ir Ron, eu fico bem.

O ruivo apenas assentiu e seguiu seus colegas para dentro do castelo.

Estavam agora frente a frente sozinhos no campo.

- Fez de propósito certo? – Harry perguntou.

- Eu não fiz de propósito em vir aqui, quando a Mcgonagall veio me falar que o jogo era com vocês eu tinha de vir treinar com a equipa. – Draco respondeu.

- Com medo Malfoy? – Disse, chegando mais perto.

- Nunca Potter. Agora.. eu os mandar embora claro que foi, eu poderia os ter mandado ficar e lutar pelo lugar no campo. Mas me pareceu muito mais tentador te ter comigo sozinho.. um tempinho só para nós dois..

Ambos se beijaram e o moreno conduziu o loiro até o balneário dos Gryffindor.

Assim que lá chegaram, fecharam a porta, e logo Draco o beijava brutamente contra a parede. O beijo não tinha absolutamente nada de delicado, era bem intenso, desesperado, selvagem, os lábios pressionados um contra o outro com força e suas línguas juntas batendo com vontade uma contra a outra parecendo lutar.

O moreno tirou o seu equipamento que estava por cima da camisola, bem como tirou o de Draco. Assim, agarrou a camisola do loiro, parecendo querer rasgar ela e trocou de posições, não deixando de o beijar e empurrando ele contra a parede.

Um pequeno gemido de dor saiu da garganta de Draco, por causa do forte impacto das suas costas com a parede, mas mesmo assim, não parecia se ter importado muito.

Harry tirou seus lábios dos do outro e beijou vorazmente seu pescoço, mordendo e lambendo o lóbulo da orelha ocasionalmente, parecendo o devorar. O Slytherin não conseguia fechar a boca, muito menos conter os gemidos altos que de lá saíam. Os beijos do moreno estavam a ter um afeito bastante forte e óbvio no seu membro, que crescia cada vez mais.

Suas duas mãos voaram para os botões da calça do Gryffindor e, sem olhar, tentavam desapertá-los desajeitada e apressadamente. No fim, conseguiu, e assim se desviou da boca de Harry e se colocou de joelhos, observando por momentos, por cima da cueca, o pénis erecto do parceiro.

Tirou-lhe o único pedaço de tecido que separava a sua boca do membro do outro e assim, finalmente lambeu a ponta, olhando a expressão de prazer que Harry fazia. Este gemia e balançava a cabeça para trás enquanto suas mãos agarravam os cabelos loiros de Draco, forçando a cabeça deste para trás e para a frente, o fazendo abocanhar tudo e movia o seu corpo nesse padrão vai e vem igualmente.

Mesmo quando Harry estava quase a explodir na boca do loiro, este parou, fazendo o moreno soltar um gemido longo de reclamação. Com isto, envolveu Draco com os braços e os dois caíram, sentindo os corpos quentes baterem no chão de pedra fria.

Harry pousou a mão por cima das calças bem no sítio onde algo estava saliente, e começou passando ela para cima e para baixo em movimentos lentos e rápidos, tentando fazer com que, com sucesso, o pénis de Draco ficasse ainda mais erecto.

Foi com rapidez que este ficou nu. Harry abriu então as pernas do loiro e deu pequenos beijos e passava a ponta da língua na perna, bem perto da virilha.

- Oh Harry, por favor! Isso é tortura. – Resmungou, seguido de um gemido de prazer.

Aí, o moreno abocanhou o seu membro e como sempre, mostrava ter tanto talento. Draco fechou os olhos e mordia o lábio com tanta força que poderia fazer sangue. Harry continuou chupando o pénis que lhe enchia a boca, e passava as mãos pelo corpo magnífico do outro, sua cabeça indo sucessivamente de trás para a frente.

Já um pouco depois, Harry tirou a boca por breves momentos do pénis pulsante de Draco, que estava bem doido, para respirar e assim, o abocanhou de novo, mas teve uma ideia melhor. Tirou a boca pela segunda vez, agarrou suas pernas e puxou para mais perto. Aproximou-se também e assim, introduziu o seu pénis de uma só vez no corpo faminto de Draco.

Este, que não havia parado de gemer em prazer, continuou, pedindo por mais. Assim, o Gryffindor aumentou a velocidade de suas estocadas, sendo que elas também se tornaram mais fundas.

- Morde. Arranha. – Harry ordenou, ao que Draco obedeceu com todo o prazer, passando as unhas nas suas costas e mordendo seu ombro. Os dois gemiam cada vez mais. Com tudo isso, Draco começava a perder todo ser controle. Quase não conseguindo falar, sua afirmação quase que saiu como um gemido.

- Harry, eu estou me vindo!

Com isto, o moreno sorriu. Poucos segundos depois de Draco se vir, e dos dois pararem para respirar também, olharam nos olhos um do outro, sabendo que não tinha acabado. Harry se levantou e puxou o loiro consigo, o encostando na parede e fazendo ele ficar de costas para si, meio que curvado.

Enfiou de novo o seu pénis e dessa vez, começou com um ritmo bem rápido, e gemendo alto. Harry tinha as mãos na cintura de Draco fazendo-o mover para trás e para a frente junto com ele e as mãos de Draco, estavam no garoto atrás de si, nas pernas dele, agarrando com força.

No meio dos gemidos e de suas respirações ofegantes, os gemidos de Harry se tornaram cada vez mais altos. Agarrou Draco com mais força, e beijou seu pescoço, antes de chegar ao clímax e se vir dentro do Slytherin.

Ficaram também mais alguns segundos nas posições que estavam e só aí, se encararam de novo e sorriram. Draco se aproximou, e beijou Harry por alguns momentos, seus corpos colados e seus pénis ainda meio erectos se tocando.

- Por Merlin! – Uma voz masculina não parecendo vinda de muito longe deles, exclamou.

Os dois se viraram para a porta, de olhos arregalados.

Ron Weasley estava parado lá, sua varinha na mão, mas seu braço para baixo, boca aberta e olhos arregalados, puramente incrédulo com o que via. Uns dois segundos depois, o ruivo apenas caiu redondo no chão, desmaiando.

- Ron! – No mesmo momento, Harry correu até o amigo o abanando, tentando o acordar, e Draco, poucos metros afastado, não se conseguiu conter e se desmanchou a rir. – Draco, não tem piada!

Ainda a rir, o loiro cruzou os braços, olhando Ronald estatelado no chão, que ainda tinha a boca aberta.

- Eu acho que o Weasley acabou de ficar traumatizado para a vida.

Harry o olhou sério, mas ele mesmo não conseguiu conter um sorrisinho vendo bem a situação. Alguns minutos depois, Ron acordou por si próprio, coçando a cabeça. Harry e Draco já se tinham limpado, e vestido também. O loiro estava sentado num banco ainda gargalhando, embora que menos, e Harry estava a seu lado, mas se levantava agora para ir na beira do ruivo.

- Ron você está bem? – Perguntou, preocupado.

- Harry.. Harry, eu espero que o que eu vi… tenha sido apenas um sonho, e.. – Ele dizia, mas aí, viu Draco sentado no banco, olhando ele com o punho na boca para não rir na sua frente. – Credo, não foi nenhum sonho?

- Não Ron, aconteceu mesmo. Aí você viu e desmaiou. – O moreno respondeu.

- O que ele te fez Harry? Ele se aproveitou que estavam sozinhos não foi? Qual é Malfoy, agora também é tarado por homens? – Ron perguntava.

- Não foi nada disso. – Harry continuou. – Ron.. o Draco é meu namorado.

O ruivo fez uma cara ainda mais incrédula, que Draco com certeza achou engraçada para começar a gargalhar de novo.

- Ei, não desmaia de novo cara. – Falou Harry, colocando a mão no seu ombro.

- Seu namorado? Harry? – Ronald disse, claramente pedindo por explicações. Harry olhou o loiro.

- Draco, eu e o Ron precisamos conversar, nós nos vemos na aula sim?

- Tem algo muito errado aqui, tão errado.. – Ron murmurava para si mesmo, enquanto os outros dois falavam.

- Certo. Te vejo já então amor. – Draco chegou perto e selou seus lábios com os de Harry, o que fez este revirar os olhos, e Ron abrir mais a boca em espanto. Com certeza era para provocar, mas o Slytherin não ia deixar de o beijar só porque Ron estava ali.

Sendo que Draco saiu, os dois conversaram então, no fim se entendendo como era de esperar, e Ron claro, ainda que meio espantado, apoiando o amigo nas suas decisões como sempre o fez.

* * *

><p>Já tinham acabado as aulas do dia, e no quarto de Draco, antes de jantar, ele estava no banheiro fazendo sua higiene, e Harry estava sentado na cama, os dois conversando.<p>

- Você tem de me dizer o que se passa, e não me diga que não é nada. – Dizia o loiro.

- Draco, é.. é a Ginny. – Harry respondeu.

- A garota Weasley? O que tem ela amor?

- Ela veio ter comigo à uns dias dizendo que tinha visto quando naquela noite você me beijou pela primeira vez, e me entregou uma fotografia disso. Disse que não ia aceitar eu trocar ela por um garoto e ela tem nos apanhado em flagrante quase todas as vezes que estamos juntos nos corredores e tem nos tirado fotografias e me ameaçando. Dizendo que se eu ficar com você..todos ficam a saber. Ela até vai ao Profeta Diário Draco. – O moreno explicou.

- Eu sempre soube que aquela era uma ruiva estúpida. Não admira com a família que tem. – Draco retorquiu, saindo do banheiro passando a toalha pelos cabelos loiros. Harry olhou o namorado com um olhar repreensivo. – Está bem, desculpa, eu sei que gosta deles e são sua família.

- Bom, você parece calmo.

- Eu não pareço, eu estou Harry.

- Não tem medo do que ela possa fazer. Quer dizer se ela cumprir o que diz.. todos vão saber e não vai ser só de Hogwarts.. todos lêem o Profeta.. sua.. reputação. Você é Draco Malfoy. – Harry afirmou, olhando para baixo.

- Eu sei muito bem quem sou e o impacto que eu tenho nas pessoas, o impacto que a minha família tem. Mas eu te amo Harry, e você se tornou a coisa mais importante para mim. Eu não quero saber da minha reputação para nada, e eu te conheço.. não me parece que você esteja minimamente preocupado também.. apenas com o que eu poderia sentir se a Weasley fizesse algo assim. O que é querido. – Draco deu um beijo leve na testa do moreno e vestiu os boxers, se sentando a seu lado de seguida. – Não há problema Harry, deixa ela fazer o que quiser e bem entender. Eu não tenho vergonha de quem sou, nem de quem eu amo, e fim da história. Mesmo assim.. eu falo com ela.

O outro sorriu abertamente e beijou com carinho os seus lábios.

- Eu te amo! – Sussurrou.

Draco sorriu de volta e a camisola que estava quase a vestir, voltou para cima da cama, quando um olhar malicioso se notou nele.

- Bem.. você sempre me pode ajudar a vestir.. apesar que se me quiser despir de volta, eu não vou contestar.

Harry deu um sorriso igualmente malicioso, chegou perto do Slytherin e mais uma vez beijando breve o namorado, pegou a camisola da cama e lhe entregou.

- Vista-se. Vamos jantar.

Draco o olhou meio divertido, vestiu a camisola, e assim, os dois seguiram então para o Salão Principal.

* * *

><p>Basicamente no fim do jantar, quando Ginny saiu, Draco e Harry se entreolharam e o loiro pousou os talheres e seguiu a ruiva para fora do Salão.<p>

- Ei, Weasley! – Chamou, parando, com a sua habitual pose aristocrática.

- O que quer Malfoy? – Ela perguntou, se virando, e parecendo olhar com nojo. – O Harry te contou não foi?

- Sim, e fez ele muito bem. Você não desiste mesmo pois não?

- Não. Eu realmente não sei mesmo o que fez. Quando ele estava comigo, eu sei que gostava de mulheres, gostava de mim. Acabou comigo e eu pensei que fosse por uma vadia qualquer. Mas você? Eu não admito que alguém me troque por outro garoto!

- Weasley, você apenas está perdendo o seu tempo. – Draco proferiu, cruzando os braços e encostando na parede.

- Porque diz isso? Você nunca vai conseguir trazer isso a público, você se preocupa demasiado com a sua imagem, com você mesmo, sua reputação, não ia deixar que ninguém estragasse ela por nada desse mundo Malfoy. – Ginny retorquiu, começando a ficar bem aborrecida ao pensar que seus planos não iriam valer de nada.

- Eu não quero saber mais disso para nada. – O loiro continuou. – Eu tenho Harry agora, eu amo ele, ele é meu namorado, meu. E ele me ama. Sempre é mais do que você tem, e vai ter na sua vidinha miserável, pelo menos se continuar com essas suas acções idiotas. Eu só me preocupo com ele agora, nada do que fizer nos vai separar Weasley. Você não nos afecta com as suas coisas, por isso sinceramente, mais vale desistir. Se poupa, sim queridinha?

Assim, ainda calmo, Draco desencostou da parede, e com um último olhar de desprezo para ela, saiu de perto.

'Vamos ver quem se vai rir no fim Malfoy. Amanhã, toda Hogwarts vai estar sabendo que você é gay, e está com Harry Potter, todos vão ver as vossas fotografias e depois.. depois não digam que eu não avisei.' Ginny pensou para si mesma, com seu sorrisinho malicioso, e assim saiu do meio do corredor, indo preparar umas certas fotografias.

* * *

><p><strong>bvcsalvatore<strong> – Heey Bruna, que bom que gostou, eu fico contente. Não a foto era recente. Lembra a cena antes do treino, de Draco e Harry, nesse mesmo cap 9 falando sobre o Quidditch e tal? Ginny estava por perto e tirou mais uma de suas fotografias deles se beijando. A foto era desse momento, tirada no dia. Espero que tenha esclarecido. Sim, Gwen é realmente um nome lindo e eu estou tão tentada a usar ele em outras fanfics que preciso meu deus! Minhas dicas Bruna, me desculpe se estou sendo lerda agora, mas.. minhas dicas, quais? :b :b Bom, de novo ainda bem que gostou e espero que tenha gostado desse também, muito obrigada! Beijo!

**Ines Granger Black** – Olá Ines, fico muito contente que tenhas gostado tanto! Drarry é mesmo fantástico sim! Ohh, muito obrigada, sorri com esse elogio, tenho magia nas mãos ao escrever sobreee eles? +.+ (!) Quanto a fanfic ter continuação, eu não vou dizer sim, seria dar falsas esperanças, também não vou dizer não, porque nunca sabe do que eu me lembro de um dia para o outro, mas sinceramente.. foi formulada assim, e provavelmente é assim que vai ser Ines.. única e simplesmente a 15 Days. Ah, esquecer de vocês, eu nunca esqueço :b Espero que tenha gostado e obrigado, beijinhos :b

De novo, onde estão vocês, Thiago, Deh…! Meu deus meninos! :b Não me abandoneeeeeeem.. ^^

Quero também vos perguntar algo, respondam na review se quiserem ou se quiserem mandar PM, também dá, bom já perceberam que a escolha é vossa.

Eu vou dar aqui alguns shippers e queria que escolhessem dois deles e depois pusessem por ordem (1º,2º) da vossa preferência.

Sirius B./Marlene M. , Blaise Z./Hermione G. , Peter P. (é só ele mesmo) , Orion B./Walburga B. ! Só experiência mesmo :b

E bom, é isso, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, bem como o ataque que deu no Ron, e obrigada!

Beijos

Sofia :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**27 de Janeiro, 1997**

**Dia 10**

Draco e Harry haviam dormido juntos. Após o café da manhã no Salão Principal, onde se tinham sentido extremamente observados, os dois estavam agora indo em direcção à sala de aula, onde iam ter História da Magia como primeira aula.

Olharam para todos os lados e tudo o que viam eram meninos e meninas, de todos os anos, olhando eles fixamente, apontando e cochichando entre si.

- Draco. – Harry chamou baixo, não parando de andar, nem de olhar em volta.

O loiro o olhou, e o moreno apontou para as paredes. Fotos dos dois se beijando, conversando, e abraçando estavam espalhadas pelo castelo.

Harry olhou para baixo, enquanto Draco suspirou.

- Desculpa.

- Cala a boca Harry, isso não é culpa sua. – Disse o loiro e, mesmo no meio daquela gente, parou e agarrou a face do namorado com ambas as mãos. – Não tem problema Harry. Nós não precisamos ficar embaraçados. Olha.. eu tenho orgulho de ser só seu.

O moreno sorriu e assentiu de leve com a cabeça. Assim, trocando mais um olhar, os dois deram as mãos e continuaram andando pelo corredor, de cabeça erguida.

Blaise que estava ali perto com Gwen, estava surpreendido e pensando. Parecia que faltava algo ali. Principalmente Draco andando de mão dada com o Gryffindor pela escola? Mas deixou isso para lá.

'Opa.. o garoto se está atirando de cabeça no que tem de fazer. Nunca pensei que ele se sujeitasse a algo assim. Ah Draco… você e sua mania de ter de ganhar tudo.'

- Sabe, eu acho bem. – Gwen disse, o tirando de seus pensamentos.

- O que você acha bem? -Perguntou, olhando ela.

- Que eles sejam corajosos o suficiente para assumirem e andarem por aí assim, principalmente com todos olhando e fazendo comentários. Não são todos que fazem isso. Não tem problema nenhum em ser gay.

- Claro.. mas as vezes me pergunto porque você está nos Slytherin.

- Ainda terá muitas oportunidades para ter essas respostas querido. – Ela respondeu, olhando ele maliciosamente.

Blaise simplesmente gargalhou brevemente, levando os braços ao alto.

Em um outro canto, Ginny que estava junto com umas amigas, olhava a cena com um sorriso bem aberto na face, apesar que esperava o casal ficar mais afectado. Mas não fazia mal, eles iam perder as forças, principalmente Draco, tinha quase a certeza que ele não aguentava ser assim tão humilhado como estava sendo, era um Malfoy. Pelo menos era o que ela pensava.

- É tão mau não é.. os dois juntos.. que nojento.. vocês não acham? – A ruiva perguntou, satisfeita com o que tinha feito.

- Oh Ginny, não diga isso.. eu acho querido! – Uma delas falou.

- É, eu também! – Outra apoiou.

Ginevra perdeu o sorriso. Será que assim como elas, as pessoas estavam apontando porque achavam querido? Cochichando que os achavam corajosos? Olhando mas com respeito pelos dois? Abanou a cabeça negativamente e saiu da beira das amigas, batendo o pé.

- O que deu nela? – Uma das amigas, a loirinha, perguntou olhando Ginny se afastar.

- Amber, você sabe que ela ainda sente algo pelo Harry, não vamos falar mais nisso para ela. – Outra respondeu.

Amber encolheu assim os braços e continuou discutindo com as amigas sobre o mais novo casal de Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Na hora de almoço, os dois comeram juntos na mesa dos Gryffindor. Claro que Draco não havia deixado de não gostar muito da equipa dos leões mas conseguiu ser simpático, afinal estes também haviam aceitado bem que Draco se sentasse na mesa deles.<p>

Ainda haviam muitos olhares em cima dos dois, mas sabiam que ia passar.

Ron, que estava na frente do amigo e do loiro, a comer, punha a comida a boca sem parar de olhar de lado. Sim, tinha concordado com a decisão de Harry, não tinha mais nada a fazer senão aceitar e tentar entender, mas ainda era recente, por isso ainda um pouco difícil.

- Harry, eu e o resto dos Slytherin estivemos falando. Já falamos com os Ravenclaw, o Blaise ainda vai falar com os Hufflepuff e já que estou aqui, falo com vocês. Queremos vos convidar para uma festa, na Sala Precisa, todos vão. Falem com o resto dos Gryffindor, por favor.

- Claro! A que horas é isso? – Harry perguntou, bem sorridente.

- Uma hora após o jantar, para se prepararem, e depois vão lá ter. Vai ser demais Harry. Vamos nos divertir muito. – Draco respondeu, beijando de leve o pescoço do namorado, que deu uma risadinha.

Ron decidiu não prestar atenção, e olhar para a comida no prato. Ele disse que ia tentar entender, mas também não havia necessidade de ver aquelas coisas para já.

Rápido o resto do dia passou. Todos pensavam na festa que havia à noite, já fazia tempo desde a última.

Harry, Ron assim como Dean, Seamus e Neville, estavam se preparando para ir, e estavam já quase prontos a sair do dormitório e da Sala Comum.

Dean e Seamus estavam juntos, conversando e pareciam tentar falar o mais baixo possível.

Neville olhava para os dois ocasionalmente e acabava a cabeça em negação. Pegou suas coisas para sair, pois ia ter primeiro com uma menina que andava vendo, mas primeiro, foi na beira de Harry e simplesmente pousou a mão no seu ombro e sorriu para ele.

O moreno sorriu de volta, percebendo a mensagem.

Uns dois minutos depois, os outros dois ainda continuavam falando. Harry acabou de se arrumar e se virou para eles.

- Por acaso têm algo para me perguntar?

Eles se entreolharam, mordendo o lábio.

- Harry, sinceramente.. o que você está fazendo com o Malfoy? – Seamus disse.

- O Draco é meu namorado.

- Namorado? Chegou a tanto? – Seamus perguntou, de sobrancelha erguida.

- Além disso, qual é Harry, você deixou de gostar de mulher assim de um dia para o outro e escolheu o seu inimigo? – Falou Dean.

- Não se escolhe quem se ama Dean. Eu simplesmente me apaixonei. – Ele respondeu.

- Por um homem. – Os dois disseram.

-Tem problemas com isso? – Ron se intrometeu.

- Não.. claro que não.. – Seamus disse, e tanto ele quanto Dean, pegaram suas coisas também e saíram.

- Eu fico feliz que esteja lidando tão bem. – Harry falou.

- Você é o meu melhor amigo Harry, eu sempre vou ficar do seu lado. Okay, você passou de gostar de garotas para gostar de garotos. Mais propriamente o Malfoy. Grande coisa. – O ruivo sorriu, ao que o Moreno também gargalhou junto, sentindo-se aliviado. – Vamos?

- Claro. – Disse o moreno, e os dois se dirigiram até à Sala Precisa.

Quando lá chegaram, entraram e a música tocava alta, alunos estavam dançando, conversando, rindo, comendo e bebendo, todos bem divertidos.

_I don't know what's going happen to you, baby  
>But I do know that I love ya<br>You walk around this town  
>With your head all up in the sky<br>And I do know that I want ya_

_Let's dance, let's shout (shout)_  
><em>Shake your body down to the ground<em>  
><em>Let's dance, let's shout (shout)<em>  
><em>Shake your body down to the ground<em>  
><em>Let's dance, let's shout (shout)<em>  
><em>Shake your body down to the ground<em>  
><em>Let's dance, let's shout (shout)<em>  
><em>Shake your body down to the ground<em>

Olharam à volta, e em um canto, sentados em umas poltronas, estava Dennis junto com Hermione, e os dois estavam conversando.

Harry e Ron sorriram abertamente e correram até lá. Dennis reparou, sorriu de leve e se levantou.

Hermione nem tempo para o fazer teve, se vendo envolvida pelo abraço forte de Harry.

- Calma. – Pedia Hermione.

- Desculpa. Eu te magoei? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Não tonto. – A morena, voltou a olhar o amigo e de novo, o abraçou, dessa vez menos demoradamente.

- Ahh, minha vez! – O ruivo disse, e assim, abraçou Hermione, rodando ela no ar.

- Que saudade de vocês! – Hermione disse, quando já estava no chão.

-Você já está bem para estar aqui? – Ron perguntou, preocupado.

- Sim.. se eu não estivesse Dennis nunca me deixaria vir. E olha que foi preciso insistir.

Aí, Ron agarrou o braço do loirinho e o puxou apenas para ficarem um pouco mais afastados de Harry e Hermione que continuaram a falar.

- Eu vi as fotografias Harry. O que a Ginny está fazendo é uma coisa horrível, eu já falei com ela, mas.. a menina não me ouve.

- Deixa Mione, ela irá desistir quando vir que não nos está afectando de maneira alguma.

- Então vocês estão juntos! – A morena sorriu para ele, parecendo entusiasmada.

- Estamos. – Harry confirmou.

- Viu? Ah Harry, isso é tão bom, eu fico muito contente. Você merece ser feliz. – Deu mais um abraço nele.

Uns metros afastados, Ron falava com Dennis.

- Porque você está fazendo isso com a Hermione? Porque você está assim cuidando dela, protegendo, como se..

- Porque eu a amo Ronald. – Dennis afirmou.

- Ama ela? – Perguntava Ron, meio cabisbaixo. – E acha que ela te ama?

- Sinceramente, eu acho que sim. – Um sorrisinho sonhador se construiu no rosto dele.

Ron suspirou.

- Tudo bem.. – Disse. – Dennis.. obrigado por cuidar dela.

- Sempre irei.

_You tease me with your lovin'  
>To play hard to get<em>  
><em>Cause you do know that I want ya<em>  
><em>You walk around this town<em>  
><em>With your head all up in the sky<em>  
><em>And you do know that I want ya<em>

_Let's dance, let's shout (shout)_  
><em>Shake your body down to the ground<em>  
><em>Let's dance, let's shout (shout)<em>  
><em>Shake your body down to the ground<em>  
><em>Let's dance, let's shout (shout)<em>  
><em>Shake your body down to the ground<em>  
><em>Let's dance, let's shout (shout)<em>  
><em>Shake your body down to the ground<em>

Mais ou menos uma hora depois, Harry e Draco estavam no meio da pista, dançando mais que nunca.

Draco estava com uma bebida na mão, e ambos riam um para o outro ao som da música. Harry cantava ao ouvido do namorado, com algumas gargalhadas pelo meio. Os dois estavam alegres, alegres demais por causa das bebidas, e ainda não sentiam nenhum cansaço, apesar de já estarem dançando fazia algum tempo.

Os corpos dos dois estavam bem coladinhos, um ao outro e, sorrindo, Draco tirou discretamente um papel do bolso e colocou no de Harry.

Mordeu o pescoço de Harry e os dois continuaram a dançar.

_You are the spark that lit_  
><em>The fire inside of me<em>  
><em>And you know that I love it<em>  
><em>I need to do just something<em>  
><em>To get closer to your soul<em>  
><em>And you do know that I want ya<em>

_Let's dance, let's shout (shout)_  
><em>Shake your body down to the ground<em>  
><em>Let's dance, let's shout (shout)<em>  
><em>Shake your body down to the ground<em>  
><em>Let's dance, let's shout (shout)<em>  
><em>Shake your body down to the ground<em>  
><em>Let's dance, let's shout (shout)<em>  
><em>Shake your body down to the ground<em>

* * *

><p><em>Love me two times, baby<br>Love me twice today  
>Love me two times, girl<br>I'm goin' away_

_Love me two times, girl  
>One for tomorrow<br>One just for today  
>Love me two times<br>I'm goin' away_

_Love me one time  
>I could not speak<br>Love me one time  
>Yeah, my knees got weak<em>

Mais afastados deles, mas ainda na pista de dança, estavam Colin e Ginny, dessa vez os dois com bebidas na mão, e dando goles constantemente.

Dançavam ao som da música e bem juntos. Ginny estava de costas para o Creevy mais velho, ainda colada a ele, e este, tinha uma das mãos pousadas na cintura dela, sempre tentando puxá-la para mais perto, embora mais fosse impossível.

Roçavam-se um contra o outro e Colin tinha um olhar malicioso, enquanto Ginny alternava entre beber, gargalhar e morder o lábio inferior.

Aí, um tal de Michael Corner chega na beira deles. Mexeu no cabelo, e deu o seu maior sorriso antes de tocar no ombro dela.

- Quer vir dançar comigo? Prometo que não se arrepende. – Disse.

- Bem.. – Ela começou.

- Ela não quer. – Disse Colin, ainda com a mão na cintura da garota.

- Talvez se você não se intrometesse, nós descobríssemos realmente se ela quer ou não.

- Eu disse.. ela não quer.

Ginny parecia estar gostando dos dois meninos lutando por si, por isso, não deu a mínima atenção e continuou a dançar no meio dos dois.

- Cai fora, Corner! – O loiro, o empurrou.

Michael pareceu ficar chateado por Colin ter tocado em si, e decidiu retribuir. Todos estavam se divertindo demais, por isso mesmo não davam atenção par aquelas coisas, era só mais uma briga.

- Michael não sabe em que se está metendo. – Harry comentou.

- Ah Harry, deixa para lá, ou prefere estar pensando nesses dois e na ruiva sardenta em vez de pensar em mim, seu loiro gostoso? - Perguntou Draco.

- E põe gostoso nisso. – Os dois deram uma risada e assim, continuaram se movendo, bem agarrados.

_Love me two times, girl  
>Last me all through the week<br>Love me two times  
>I'm goin' away<br>Love me two times  
>I'm goin' away<em>

_Love me one time  
>I could not speak<br>Love me one time  
>Yeah, my knees got weak<em>

_Love me two times, girl  
>Last me all through the week<br>Love me two times  
>I'm goin' away<br>Love me two times  
>I'm goin' away<em>

Ron e Hermione estavam fora da pista de dança. Estavam sozinhos desde que Dennis havia pedido só um pouquinho para ir ter com seus amigos que o haviam chamado.

- Como você conseguiu lidar? – Hermione perguntou.

- Conseguindo Mione, eu não ia deixar de ser seu amigo só porque ele gosta de garotos. – Ele respondeu, sabendo a que é que ela se referia.

- Pensei que você ia ficar um pouquinho mais.. bem..

- Eu não comecei da melhor maneira Mione.

- Como assim? – Disse ela, o encarando.

Ron chegou-se mais para a beira da amiga e falou mais baixo.

- Quando eu soube eles estavam no balneário de Quidditch. Nus. Se beijando. Aí eu desmaiei.. – Ronald contou, um pouquinho embaraçado.

Hermione começou a rir e o ruivo mandou um olhar repreensivo.

- Desculpa, é só que quando imagina tem uma certa piada.

Os dois olharam Harry e Draco.

- Você acha que o Malfoy está só brincando com ele? – Perguntou Ron.

- Não. – Hermione respondeu, olhando o amigo se divertindo, com um sorriso na face. – Não, eu não acho.

_Love me two times, baby  
>Love me twice today<br>Love me two times, girl  
>I'm goin' away<em>

_Love me two times, girl  
>One for tomorrow<br>One just for today  
>Love me two times<br>I'm goin' away_

_Love me two times, baby  
>Love me twice today<br>Love me two times, girl  
>I'm goin' away<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Shake Your Body (Down To The Ground) – Michael Jackson<strong>

**Love Me Two Times – The Doors**

* * *

><p><strong>bvcsalvatore<strong> – Heey Bruna, desde já obrigado por ter respondido minha perguntinha dos shippers :b Ahh essas minhas dicas, que bom, está gostando? Fico muito contente que tenha gostado do capítulo e muito obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse tbm! Beijos!

**Ines Granger Black** – Olá Ines, muito obrigado mesmooo, fico feliz que goste tanto! É, só o Ron, ele é mesmo assim né :b Ainda bem que gostou, obrigada e obrigada também por responder à questão dos shippers! Beijo

**Thiago Percivanian** – THIAGO! VOLTOOU! AIAIAIAH! Enfim, eu to muito contente por ter voltado hein! Eu aceito suas desculpas :b Quanto ao capítulo 8, é mesmo, ainda bem que gostou, quando eu estava fazendo o lemon também pensei em ti, já que querias ele desde o início! É, parece que o conselho do Harry resultou, ela se calou mesmo :b O 9, ainda bem que gostou de novo e obrigada! E esse último, 10, ainda bem que gostou desse outro lemon, eu meio que me entusiasmei depois que fiz o primeiro :b Bom saber que gosta tanto de Quidditch hein Thiago! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado, muito obrigada! Continuo assim e sempre tentando melhorar pra mim e para vocês! Obrigada também quanto a questão dos shippers :b Beijão Thiago

**Deh Isaacs** – E DEH VOLTOU TBM! Ainda bem :b Fico contente por ter gostado e é, Ron ficou mesmo traumatizado acho que aquela imagem vai ficar na cabeça dele para sempre x) Obrigada e tbm por responder ao pedido! Beijinho

Bom, já agradeci a vocês pelas respostas ao pedido, fica registado! Mas eu tenho outra pergunta para vocês, agora à vossa escolha, seguindo claro o que queriam e o que gostavam ou não, nomeiem dois shippers que gostavam que eu escrevesse, mas, sem ser slash! :o

Obrigado, e esperam que tenham gostado! Beijos!

Sofia ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**28 de Janeiro, 1997**

**Dia 11**

No dia seguinte, bem de manhã, pois era dia de aulas, Harry acordou. Estava com dor de cabeça, mas não muito forte, o que o surpreendeu dada a quantidade de álcool que ele tinha bebido. À sua frente, Ron dormia ferrado, ressonando alto.

Levantou-se para ir tomar banho e calcou suas calças da noite anterior, que pelos vistos não se havia dado ao trabalho de guardar. Ao lado, estava um papel caído.

Mesmo antes de apanhar, sorriu abertamente. Abriu o bilhete.

'_Nunca vou amar ninguém mais do que amo você._

_Draco.'_

Guardou-o na gaveta da escrivaninha, junto com os outros, e com o mesmo sorriso, seguiu para o banheiro, sem antes claro, acordar Ron.

Mais ou menos meia-hora depois, ambos estavam no Salão Principal, tomando o café da manhã e conversando animadamente junto com Hermione.

As fotografias ainda estavam espalhadas por aí, mas já nem todos ligavam e como antes, não os afectava.

Ginny deixaria passar mais um dia e se continuasse assim, ela iria ao Profeta.

Hermione, na mesa, olhou em volta e viu Colin olhar para si sem desviar o olhar um segundo. Na verdade, era meio assustador. Em seguida, ele deu um sorriso torto para ela, que a menina não retribuiu.

As aulas da manhã passaram, e a maior parte dos alunos não prestaram quase atenção nenhuma, devido à dor de cabeça por causa da festa da noite anterior. Apesar disso, ninguém se arrependia, tinham-se divertido muito.

Draco e Harry almoçaram rápido e se dirigiram aos jardins. Draco se sentou, encostando-se ao tronco de uma árvore e Harry ficando no meio das suas pernas.

- Ontem foi muito bom. – Disse o loiro.

- Verdade. A única coisa má é a dor de cabeça. – Afirmou o outro.

- Ah, nem me fala disso. Não consegui me concentrar nem um pouco.

- Você, eu e toda a gente. Mas valeu a pena.

Draco ficou pensativo por uns momentos, e Harry ficou de frente para ele, o encarando.

- O que se passa? – Perguntou.

- Eu tenho de te contar algo. – Draco respondeu, não parecendo muito certo do que estava fazendo.

Harry fez um gesto com a mão, incentivando-o.

- Uns dias atrás, eu fiz uma aposta com o Blaise. Eu lhe disse que se ele não beijasse a Millicent Bulstrode, ele tinha que fazer o que eu quisesse. – A voz dele tremia, e não conseguia olhar o namorado nos olhos. – Ele beijou-a, era a vez dele. Blaise falou que.. ele.. eu tinha de te conquistar em 15 dias senão, perdia. Ao fim dos 15 dias.. eu te deixava. Faz 11 dias que Blaise me disse..

- Uma aposta? – Harry se levantou, engolindo em seco. – Você está comigo por causa de uma aposta? Tudo por causa de uma aposta Malfoy?

- Harry, me deixa terminar. – O outro se levantou também.

- Não. Não, eu deveria ter percebido logo no início, eu não deveria ter caído nessa, não devia ter sido tão idiota. Deve ser isso que você pensa de mim, porque me enganou bem. Você não me ama. Você não ama ninguém. – Dizia o moreno.

- Eu te amo, eu juro! Começou com uma aposta, mas depois eu fui percebendo que você era especial, fui me apaixonando mesmo por você. Eu te amo mesmo. – Draco afirmou.

Nesse momento, o punho fechado do moreno voou contra a cara de Draco, e ele cambaleou para trás, com a mão no sítio magoado.

- Tudo bem.. eu mereci essa.. mas acredita em mim Harry, por favor. Eu não estou mentindo para você.

- Está sim, e eu não vou ouvir nem mais uma palavra. – Uma lágrima escorreu pela sua face. – Não me ama, nunca gostou de mim. Você é um grande idiota, Draco Malfoy. Nunca devia ter confiado. Acabou.

- HARRY! – O loiro chamou em voz alta, mas o moreno já corria para longe. Voltou a cair sentado, e suspirou, colocando as mãos na cabeça, enquanto uma lágrima, escorria também pelo seu rosto.

As aulas da tarde passaram também, e Draco tentava falar com Harry, mas este, não lhe dirigia a palavra nem olhava para ele.

Harry não jantou e foi directamente para o dormitório, que estava vazio.

Tomou banho, e se deitou na cama, fechando a cortina. Pensou em tudo o que eles haviam feito juntos, o que tinham falado um para o outro, viu os bilhetes. Tudo mentira.

Ouviu bicadas na janela, se levantou e reconheceu a coruja do loiro. Queria apenas rasgar a carta que ela trazia no bico e mandar a coruja embora, mas não conseguiu. Pegou a carta e se voltou a deitar na cama, abrindo ela e a lendo para si mesmo.

'_Harry,_

_eu sei o quão chateado deve estar comigo neste momento. Se calhar, nem faço a mínima ideia. Mas eu já te falei Harry, e eu não vou cansar de dizer até você entender bem._

_Sim, começou tudo com uma aposta, eu sei. Me apaixonar por você não estava planeado, mas ao contrário do que pensa agora, eu me apaixonei de verdade Harry. Você se tornou a coisa mais importante para mim, o que eu mais quero é ser feliz com você. Você me mudou e me tornou uma pessoa melhor. Eu te amo mesmo._

_Eu te peço, por favor, me desculpa, e acredita em mim. Eu te juro por tudo que eu não estou te mentindo. Me perdoa pelo que eu te fiz._

_Te amo,_

_Draco.'_

Guardou tudo na gaveta, junto com a carta, e colocou as cobertas por cima de si. Então, chorando, ele dormiu, desejando nem acordar na manhã seguinte.

* * *

><p>Hermione sorria, enquanto andava pelos corredores escuros, se dirigindo para a sala onde ficava o sítio de Dennis.<p>

A meio do caminho, viu a sua boca sendo tapada por um pano, enquanto seus olhos se arregalaram e um grito abafado saiu da sua garganta.

Estava sendo arrastada por alguém e poucos segundos depois, não viu nem ouviu mais nada, e desmaiou.

Não voltou a acordar passado muito tempo, foram apenas uns minutos depois. Sentiu suas costas doerem e reparou que estava deitada no chão. A sala onde estava era grande e poeirenta.

Tentou se levantar, mas sua cabeça estava doendo. Olhou em volta, e alguém estava sentado em uma cadeira, pouco longe de si.

- Você acordou. – Essa pessoa disse, se levantando e se dirigindo para perto dela, onde havia luz.

- Colin. O que está fazendo? - Perguntou a morena, com um olhar amedrontado.

- O que eu já deveria ter feito, em vez de ficar olhando você e meu irmão brincarem de marido e mulher. – O loiro respondeu, se colocando em cima de Hermione.

- Por favor.. – Murmurou ela, respirando mais rápido.

A mão de Colin tocou a barriga lisa de Hermione, por baixo da camisola e ela estremeceu.

- Eu me pergunto.. você e aquele imbecil.. se vocês já o fizeram.. ele tirou sua inocência não foi? Foi ele.. – Dizia o garoto, enquanto encarava sério ela. De repente, um sorrisinho se formou na sua face. – Espera.. ele não o fez de todo. Ele está esperando o.. momento certo para avançar. Você é virgem!

Hermione soluçou e fechou os olhos por momentos.

- Quer saber minha opinião? Eu acho que o momento certo é agora. E comigo. Eu lhe prometo Hermione, será muito melhor do que se fosse com o meu irmão. Ele é apenas um garotinho inexperiente. O que você acha? Uma boa ideia não é mesmo? – Ele continuou, enquanto sua mão encontrava o soutien da menina e tocava seu peito, por cima do pedaço de tecido.

- Não faça isso comigo.. – Pediu, baixinho. Começou a dar voltas e voltas sem parar, e com as mãos tentava afastar Colin de si, frustradamente, já que o loiro em cima de si, quase não se mexia perante as suas tentativas.

Com força, Colin pegou seus braços e os colocou acima da sua cabeça e afastou as pernas da menina também. A expressão no seu rosto parecia satisfação.

- Você está aí, tentando se soltar. Mas fala a verdade, só estamos aqui os dois. Você quer não quer?

- Não! – Ela gritava, de olhos fechados, tentando sair de debaixo dele, sem sucesso.

- Mentirosa! – Proferiu o loiro. – Quando sairmos daqui.. juntos.. eu vou dar uma lição naquele que se diz meu irmão. Ele merece.. ele se meteu com a minha garota. Não acha que devo Hermione?

- Não, eu não sou! Por favor não magoa ele!

- Pára de o defender, o que ele tem que eu não tenho afinal? – Dizia. Viu que ela não lhe respondeu, e suas mãos voaram para a saia da menina e a levantaram. Observou sua calcinha por momentos e uma das mãos acariciou a parte de dentro da coxa, e outra desapertava os botões da sua calça, enquanto mordia seus lábios.

- NÃO! POR FAVOR! – Ela berrava, ainda se debatendo. A seguir, uma lágrima escorreu pela sua bochecha, enquanto seus olhos estavam fechados com força, e ela voltou a falar, como se estivesse pedindo um desejo. – Por favor, por favor, por favor.. não faça nada..

- _Bombarda_! – De repente, a porta da sala explodiu, e como estava escuro, não se conseguia ver quem o tinha feito.

- É melhor você se afastar agora mesmo Creevy, porque se não o fizer eu juro que te mato. – Alguém disse.

Hermione suspirou de alívio por ouvir aquela voz tão familiar, enquanto Colin se afastava da menina, tentando chegar na sua varinha.

- _Accio varinha_. – Voltou a proferir, e assim a varinha do loiro voou para a sua mão, fazendo este bufar alto.

- Ron. – Hermione sussurrou, agora se sentindo segura.

- _Stupefy._ – Aí, Colin voou até o outro lado da sala, batendo com a cabeça em alguma coisa e não se voltando a levantar.

Ron correu até Hermione, que ainda estava no chão. Abraçou a amiga com força.

- Você está bem Hermione? O que ele te fez? – Perguntava, bastante preocupado, e não deixando de a abraçar.

- Eu estou bem, ele não me fez nada.. porque você chegou. Obrigado Ron. – Hermione respondeu, retribuindo o abraço com a mesma intensidade.

O ruivo beijou sua testa demoradamente.

- Tem certeza que está bem?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e com a ajuda do amigo, voltou a se levantar.

- Vem. Você precisa descansar. – Disse Ron, puxando seu braço.

- Não. Dennis, eu tenho de ir tem com o Dennis. – Hermione afirmou.

- Sim.. o Dennis, pois. Nesse caso eu te levo a ele, não te vou deixar sozinha agora.

Dito isso, os dois saíram da sala, e Ron seguia Hermione para onde ela ia ter com Dennis. Não precisaram de andar muito, porque a meio do caminho, encontraram o loiro.

- Hermione? Eu estava ficando preocupado, você não apareceu na hora que falou e.. – Dennis foi interrompido pela morena, que se abraçou a ele.

Este, olhou Ron com um olhar confuso, como que perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça.

- O que se passa Mione? – Perguntou, assim que Hermione o largou.

- Seu irmão.. eu depois te explico.. mas se o Ron não tivesse chegado, eu ainda não estava aqui..

- Seja o que for que tenha acontecido.. obrigado. – Dennis agradeceu, olhando o ruivo, que assentiu levemente com a cabeça.

- Bom, eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos. Sei que com você ela está segura. – O último disse, voltando para a Sala Comum.

Os outros dois foram para a sala onde ficava o sítio de Dennis, Hermione ainda tremia um bocado.

Fizeram sua higiene, e depois, deitados na cama, Hermione explicou o que Colin havia feito.

- O quê? Eu vou matar ele, eu juro que vou. Ele não podia.. – Dizia Dennis.

- Não faça nada.. – Murmurou ela, de olhos fechados e agarrando ele bem forte.

- Como não faço nada Hermione, o que teria acontecido se.. eu nem quero pensar.. – O garoto falou.

- Ele vai ter o devido castigo, mas eu não quero que se meta em confusões por mim.

Passaram uns minutos em silêncio.

- Hermione? – Ele chamou. A menina encarou ele e reparou que estava meio corado. Aproximou seus lábios dos dela e depositou um beijo demorado e doce. – Eu te amo.

- Eu te amo também Den. – Hermione falou, o beijando mais uma vez. Em seguida, se aconchegou mais no peito do loiro, e assim, ambos adormeceram pouco depois com um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ines Granger Black<strong> – Que bom que gostou Inês, e que bom que está amando a história, muito obrigado! Beijos

**bvcsalvatore** – Ainda bem que gostou da 'O Encantamento das Almas', ela é maravilhosa mesmo! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap., e muito obrigado, nem demorei :b Bjinhus!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**29 de Janeiro, 1997**

**Dia 12**

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou, com os olhos inchados. Abriu a cortina da cama e viu que não estava mais ninguém. Olhou as horas e estava faltando à primeira aula. Porque raio Ron não o havia acordado?

Por outro lado, também não lhe apetecia nada ir e encarar Draco.

Olhou em cima da escrivaninha, e estava lá um bilhete dobrado ao meio.

Suspirou, enquanto pegava e abria o papel.

'_Meu coração está partido sem você._

_Draco.'_

Não negava que era difícil de ignorar aquilo, ele amava o loiro.. mas este não o amava. Ele tinha mentido, ele não podia desculpar algo assim.

Uns minutos depois, quando ele já se havia metido na cama de novo, alguém bateu à porta.

- Harry! Posso entrar? – Era Hermione.

- Sim.. claro, entra. – Respondeu.

A morena fechou a porta depois de entrar, e sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Harry.

- Draco me contou o que aconteceu.

- Ele te contou?

- Sim.. ele parece estar muito mal. – Disse Hermione, olhando suas mãos.

- E como você acha que eu estou? Bem? – Perguntava Harry.

- Não Harry, mas.. sinceramente? Eu acho que ele está falando a verdade. Ele cometeu um erro, mas eu acho mesmo que ele te ama. – Afirmou a menina.

- Mione, ele não ama ninguém. Se me amasse, nunca teria feito isso. – Retorquiu o moreno.

- Ele se apaixonou depois de fazer a aposta com o Blaise, quando deu conta, não havia nada a fazer. Mas desde esse momento, não foi mais uma aposta para ele. – Falou ela.

- Agora você confia nele? – Harry perguntou, de sobrancelha erguida.

- Sim Harry, ele.. simplesmente não dá para fingir o que ele está sentindo. Não acredita nele agora, mas acredita em mim. Se ele não te amasse, se fosse apenas uma aposta, se você não fosse algo importante na vida dele.. acha mesmo que ele se iria dar ao trabalho de fazer tudo para você o desculpar. Não, não ia. Disso eu tenho a certeza.

- Parece então que ele consegue fingir muito bem.

- Pára! Porque ele iria fazer isso, não ia ganhar nada! Se não gostasse de você, pode me explicar porque se tentaria desculpar?

- Para acabar o que começou.. e para ganhar a aposta.

Hermione suspirou.

- Por favor Harry. Confia em mim, eu sou sua amiga. Eu estou sempre certa. – Disse.

- E sempre modesta também. – Ele disse.

- Realista, e você sabe isso muito bem. Pensa no que eu disse, e se prepara. Não quer faltar à aula da Mcgonagall. – Dito isso, beijou a testa do amigo e saiu do dormitório.

Harry fez a sua higiene e saiu do dormitório, pronto para a aula de Transfiguração.

Sim, ele pensou mesmo nas palavras de Hermione, pensou muito e elas continuaram a ecoar na sua cabeça durante todo o dia, cada vez que pensava, cada vez que olhava Draco ou via ele o olhando.

No bolso, tinha guardado um outro bilhete que Draco tinha mandado ao almoço. 'Acredite em mim.' Era só o que dizia. Ele gostaria de ter seu tempo e seu espaço para pensar, mas parecia que não ia ser possível, ele teria que se organizar assim mesmo.

* * *

><p>Estava quase na hora de jantar. Blaise conduzia Gwen para algum lugar.<p>

- Está com fome? – Ele perguntou.

- Sim Blaise, por isso mesmo, me larga e vamos jantar, no Salão. – Ela respondeu.

- E você vai jantar, mas só comigo. – Disse Blaise.

- Quem disse que eu quero jantar com você e sozinhos? Não soa bem, o que está planeando? – Gwen perguntou.

- Nada Gwen, minha querida, eu apenas quero ter um jantar calmo, com você, ter uma conversa agradável, sem ninguém a chatear. – Respondeu o moreno, ainda puxando ela.

- Uma conversa agradável… - Gwen murmurou, revirando os olhos. – Mas afinal onde quer ir jantar, ao outro lado do mundo?

Apenas uns dois minutos depois, Blaise abria uma pequena porta no chão.

- O que é isso?

- Uma passagem secreta.

- Ah, as famosas passagens secretas. Onde essa vai dar? – Perguntou Gwen.

- Hogsmeade Gwen. Mais propriamente vai dar à Dedos de Mel onde, o nosso jantar nos espera. – Blaise respondeu.

- Na Dedos de Mel? É aí que vamos jantar? – A menina parecia um quanto surpreendida.

- Sim, bastou pedir ao dono. – Ele explicou simplesmente.

- Porque se deu a tanto trabalho, só para um jantar? – Dizia ela.

- E que tal parar com as perguntas? Assim, você vê o que eu fiz lá, e depois se tiver algo a reclamar, reclama. – Disse Blaise, fazendo um gesto para ela descer a escada que ia dar directamente à loja, em Hogsmeade.

A mais nova suspirou, e então, sem mais uma palavra, desceu a escada, com Blaise descendo logo de seguida.

- Isso aqui parece decorado para um jantar romântico. – Disse Gwen, olhando em volta, quando acabou de descer as escadas.

- E então? – Perguntou Blaise, que parecia bastante orgulhoso do que havia feito ali.

- Nós nunca iremos ter um jantar romântico ou algo que iremos chamar de encontro, mas tudo bem.. está legal.

Parecia bem romântico, mas também, os doces que ainda estavam à vista, davam outro toque.

Gwen nem deixou que Blaise lhe puxasse a cadeira, já que este estava pronto para o fazer, e simplesmente sentou logo.

Foi um jantar normal, em que os dois conversaram e riram, como sempre faziam desde que se conheceram, e se deram bem.

A cada cinco minutos, Blaise e sua cadeira pareciam estar se aproximando cada vez mais da menina, e ela sorria discretamente quando reparava.

Chegou a um ponto em que eles não estavam mais frente a frente e sim colados um ao outro.

- Blaise, o que está fazendo? – Ela o encarou, séria.

O moreno não respondeu, apenas a sua cara continuava se aproximando da dela.

A intenção era afastar-se, mas Gwen não conseguiu conter em se aproximar também.

Os seus lábios se uniram, em um beijo demorado e bem lento. Assim que começaram não conseguiram parar, muito menos pareciam querer que aquele momento acabasse. E assim, Gwen Jones, havia se rendido aos encantos de Blaise, coisa que por mais forte que fosse, no fundo, ela sabia bem que ia acontecer.

* * *

><p>Todos ainda estavam a jantar, menos Pansy. Essa tinha acabado um pouco mais cedo, e agora, entrava sorrateiramente no dormitório feminino dos Slytherin do 5º ano, o de Gwen.<p>

Viu qual a cama dela vasculhando as gavetas das escrivaninhas. Assim, pousou a pequena caixa que tinha na mão, em cima da escrivaninha da mais nova.

- Bons sonhos queridinha.

Deu um sorriso malicioso. Seus planos davam sempre certo, porque dessa vez não iria dar. Dera com Hermione, ia dar com Gwen também, mas dessa vez ela ia ser mais dura. Afinal, a garota se havia metido no caminho dela quanto a conquistar Blaise. E agora tinha que aprender que ninguém lhe fazia isso saindo impune. Ninguém.

* * *

><p>- Harry. Por favor, me deixa falar contigo, eu juro que não demoro. – Draco estava em pé, parado à beira de Harry, que não o olhava.<p>

- Se não reparou Malfoy, eu estou jantando e agradecia que me deixasse em paz.

- Por favor.

- Ele não te vai largar enquanto não for falar com ele. – Hermione disse, colocando comida à boca. – E lembra do que eu te disse hoje.

- Pronto, está bem. – O moreno se levantou e andou rápido até à entrada do Salão, com Draco atrás dele. – Fala.

Os dois pararam.

- Harry, eu não me daria a este trabalho se eu não gostasse de você, se eu não me preocupasse, eu não estava aqui falando. Mas eu estou arrependido. Eu sinceramente nunca gostei de ninguém na minha vida, nunca amei ninguém, mas você é diferente. Você me mudou, eu me apaixonei, assim de repente se tornou tudo o que importava e nada mais. Eu te amo, eu não estou mentindo e no fundo você sabe isso. – Disse Draco. – Por favor, me perdoa.

- Eu preciso de pensar, está bem? – Perguntou ele.

- Harry.. – O loiro murmurou.

- Draco, ao menos me dá um pouco de tempo. Me deixa pensar, organizar as minhas ideias e depois… depois veremos. – O moreno falou.

Draco suspirou uma vez mais, enquanto via Harry quase correr dali para fora, e para longe de si.

* * *

><p>Gwen voltou para o seu dormitório após o jantar, e parecia bem contente.<p>

Não havia acontecido nada de mais, não no meio da loja, e mesmo que fosse lá, ela não tinha deixado.

Foram beijos. Poucos, mas que lhe tiraram o fôlego, e que ela não sabia bem se deveriam ter acontecido ou não, mas não ia negar que tinha gostado, e muito.

Entrou tentando não fazer muito barulho, pois já era tarde. Viu que todas já estavam dormindo. Fez a sua higiene, e se deitou na cama. Foi só aí que observou que tinha uma pequena caixa em cima da sua escrivaninha.

Pegou ela, e abriu a caixa. Observou os chocolates que pareciam bem apetitosos dentro da caixa e pegou o bilhete que tinha dentro também.

Comeu uns dois antes de abrir e ler o papel. Não dizia muito, mas o que tinha, fez Gwen sorrir.

'_Bons sonhos Gwen. Te adoro._

_Blaise Z.'_

Fechou a caixa e guardou dentro da gaveta, se aconchegando mais na cama, ainda com um sorriso no rosto, que não se desfez.

- Bons sonhos Blaise.

* * *

><p><strong>Ines Granger Black<strong> – Ohh Ines, que bom que adorou, eu fico muito contente! É mesmo, aquilo foi tipo a reacção típica :b Que bom que está gostando e obrigada! Beijo

**Thiago Percivanian** – Ahh, tudo bem Thiago, eu te desculpo, fico contente qe esteja aqui de novo, fazendo essas reviews que eu adoro! Quanto sua review no 11, é acho que está meio na cara, contando com as reacções que o Ron tem :b Ahh só, não é.. bom então acho que podemos aumentar suas alternativas, já vou falar de novo disso em baixo, olha lá em seguida depois das respostas :b É assim mesmo e que bom que vai ler, eu espero mesmo, mesmo que goste hein! Depois me deixa saber ^^ Quanto ao cap 12, é realmente triste, mas tinha de acontecer, o Draco estava sim feliz, mas ele não ia viver com isso, quanto mais cedo fosse, melhor, tinha que falar isso para o Harry. Fico muito feliz que tenhas gostado e muito obrigado mesmo! Beijão

**bvcsalvatore** – Hey Bruna, que bom que gostou e obrigada, aqui tem o novo capítulo que espero ter gostado também! Bom, o garoto com quem a Hermione está é o Dennis como sabe. Como também sabe, ele e o Colin são irmãos. Colin, é o mais velho, ele tem 16 anos, mesmo assim 1 ano mais novo que a Mione e o Dennis, o mais novo dos irmãos e o que está com a Hermione tem apenas 14 anos, tendo ela 17, embora ele pareça um pouquinho mais velho na aparência :b Obrigada mais uma vez, beijos!

Então, é, vocês já devem estar fartos de eu perguntando essas coisas para vocês, no cap 11 eu perguntei qual o shipper que vocês escolheriam, conforme seus gostos, mas sem ser slash. Mas sempre à aquela coisa de basicamente só gostar de shipper slash, ou gostar de shippers demais qe não dá pra escolher xD Por isso digo pra escolherem dois na mesma ao vosso gosto, seja hetero ou slash como quiserem :b Mas desculpem, tem sim uma restrição :b não pode ser Drarry :o

E é isso, eu espero que tenham gostado! Beijo

Sofia : )


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**30 de Janeiro, 1997**

**Dia 13**

No dia seguinte, Ron, surpreendentemente tinha acordado mais cedo que toda a gente, e andava agora pelos jardins, pensando.

O que tinha acontecido com Hermione realmente o tinha afectado um pouquinho, sentia que ela precisava da sua protecção, e andava com uma vontade imensa de colocar Colin na Ala Hospitalar, achava que a detenção de um mês que Mcgonagall não era o suficiente, para ele ficar satisfeito.

Por vezes sentia-se meio sozinho. Harry, apesar de estar chateado com Draco, só pensava neste. Ginny tinha virado uma obcecada. Desde que havia entrado para a equipa de Quidditch, tinha sim mais sucesso com as meninas, era mais conhecido entre os alunos de Hogwarts, mas não lhe interessava, pois ele amava a amiga. Mas Hermione também tinha Dennis.

Não que ela não saiba, ele se declarou no fim do ano anterior. Mas não era recíproco e agora tudo o que ele podia fazer era olhar Hermione ser feliz com outro garoto, e mesmo assim, tentar seguir em frente. Ele tentava, mas não conseguia. Sentia ciúme e também se sentia triste quando os via, quando pensava que Hermione estava amando outra pessoa que não ele, beijando outro, quando sentia que na realidade, deveria ser ele ali, beijando ela.

Era deveras difícil, já que ele a amava sinceramente, e esse sentimento não vai embora da noite para o dia, mas ele tinha que conseguir lidar, ele sabia que era forte.

Olhou para a frente e viu sua irmã, sentada na relva em baixo de uma árvore, com uma capa a seu lado, escrevendo algo e rindo sozinha.

Andou até ela em passos largos.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou.

- Bom dia para você também, e nada que lhe interesse.

- Neste caso interessa.

- Não se preocupe, você irá descobrir mais tarde ou mais cedo.

Ron revirou os olhos e, em um movimento rápido, pegou o pedaço de pergaminho que ela tinha nas mãos.

Ginny suspirou, não parecendo muito preocupada.

- Que impaciente hein maninho..

'_Rita Skeeter,_

_eu sei que você sempre anda atrás de notícias interessantes para poder publicar, por isso, considere isso aqui como uma oportunidade única._

_Nunca mais conseguiu ter coisas para escrever sobre Harry Potter, já que ele a abomina agora, como sabe. Mas eu tenho uma bomba para lhe contar, uma bomba na qual Draco Malfoy também está envolvido. Interessada agora não é?_

_Mas bem, dando início, a situação é a seguinte, uns dias atrás, no meio de um dos corredores de Hogwarts, pela noite, eu encontrei Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy se'_

A carta acabava mesmo ali, já que o ruivo não a tinha deixado acabar de escrever.

Rasgou a carta inacabada em quatro pedaços, antes de os atirar para a beira de Ginny. Mesmo assim ela não parecia muito afectada.

- Eu ainda posso fazer outra, sabe disso não sabe?

- Sei que pode, mas você não vai fazer. As fotografias que colocou pelo castelo para todos verem já não foram vingança suficiente?

- Pelo que eu vejo não, não foi suficiente. – A ruiva respondeu, cruzando os braços.

- E por isso você vai contar tudo e mandar as fotografias para a Rita? Ainda por cima para ela que vai inventar coisas, distorcer a história, fazendo soar pior do que você já fez? Sinceramente, no que é que você se tornou? – Perguntou Ron.

- No que o Harry me tornou, diga antes assim. Se não fosse por ele, eu não estava fazendo isto. – Disse ela.

- Ele não tem culpa. – Ele falou.

- Tem sim! Ele me trocou por um garoto, eu não vou admitir algo assim. – A menina retorquiu.

- Ginevra, você não vai fazer nada, não vai mandar fotografias nem carta alguma para essa jornalista, e se não tirar as aquelas coisas das paredes dos corredores, eu mesmo o faço. – Ron avisou.

- Eu vou sim Ronald, lá por ser meu irmão mais velho não quer dizer que pode me impedir de fazer o que muito bem me apetecer. – Ginny não parecia desistir.

- Sabe, eu fiquei pensando.. o que iria achar a mamãe de estar fazendo algo assim ao garoto que ela considera como um filho, pensa no quão desiludida. Ah, e o pai.. imagina só o quanto ele ia ficar chocado com você de saber de todos os meninos com que você já esteve, que você usou. Eu tenho certeza que eles, depois do que você fez, não iam ter problemas nenhuns em testemunhar. De saber que a sua menininha pura e inocente.. já não é tão pura e inocente assim. – Ron falava, com um pequeno sorriso vitorioso, sabia que aquilo funcionava, e além disso, ele não estava mentindo quanto a o fazer.

- Você não ia fazer algo assim, eu sou sua irmã. – Dizia, encarando o irmão séria.

- Sinceramente? Eu não conheço essa pessoa que esta agora na minha frente por isso pode ter a certeza Ginny, eu sou capaz sim. – Afirmou ele.

A ruiva deu um gritinho frustrado, pegou suas coisas, e se levantou desajeitadamente, saindo a correr.

- Vai para o inferno Ronald.

* * *

><p>Agora sim estava na hora de todos irem tomar o café da manhã, e a maior parte dos alunos já estavam dentro do Salão Principal, ou se dirigindo para lá.<p>

Na Sala Comum dos Slytherin, Blaise estava sentado em uma das poltronas, esperando a amiga, Gwen, descer para irem comer juntos, antes das aulas da manhã começarem.

Quatro meninas desceram as escadas, e o moreno reconheceu pelo menos duas delas como sendo do mesmo ano que Gwen, já que estivera com elas, no ano anterior.

- Hey, hummm.. – Blaise chegou na beira delas e ficou uns 10 segundos tentando lembrar do nome de uma. – Caroline!

- É Catherine. – A menina loira corrigiu.

- Eu sabia isso. Vocês podem me dizer onde está a Gwen? – Perguntou ele.

- Está dormindo, e não é a nossa função acordar ela. – Outra delas respondeu.

O garoto revirou os olhos e subiu ele mesmo as escadas, entrando no dormitório e vendo que uma cortina ainda estava fechada.

Abriu e abanou a menina que ainda lá dormia, na tentativa de a acordar, o que demorou pelo menos uns 5 minutos.

- Gwen, acorda! – Ele chamava, bem alto.

Por fim, seus olhos se abriram lentamente.

- Blaise.. – Ela disse, baixinho.

- O que se passa com você Gwen? Está se sentindo mal? Comeu alguma coisa ontem comigo que lhe fez mal foi isso? Mas eu não estou sentindo nada.. – Dizia Blaise.

- Os chocolates. Como você foi capaz de fazer algo assim? – A menina perguntou.

- Fazer o que, que chocolates? – O moreno pareceu confuso.

- Eles não tinham um sabor normal, eu percebi isso, mas eu não liguei, eles vinham de você. Porque me quis envenenar, o que eu te fiz? – Perguntava Gwen, ainda baixo e com os olhos fechados, parecendo sem força para fazer o que quer que fosse.

- Eu? Te envenenar? Você ficou louca Gwen? Eu nunca faria nada para te magoar.

- A gaveta. – Ela olhou a escrivaninha e rapidamente, ele tirou uma caixa de chocolates meia aberta, na primeira gaveta. Viu o pequeno papel dentro.

'_Bons sonhos Gwen. Te adoro._

_Blaise Z.'_

- Não fui eu, sou seu amigo e você sabe! – Ele disse. Não dando oportunidade para ela retorquir, pegou ela mesmo assim da cama. – Vem.

E assim, levou ela para a Ala Hospitalar.

Quando lá chegaram, Madame Pomfrey, que estava desocupada sem nenhum doente, apressou-se levantando da sua cadeira e perguntando o que se passava.

- Eu não sei. Mas ela falou em algum veneno que lhe deram, colocaram em chocolate, e ela comeu. – Disse Blaise.

- Que tipo de veneno? – Ela perguntou.

- Eu não sei mulher, tenta descobrir isso! Chama a Mcgonagall, eu sei quem fez isso. – Aí, saiu correndo, e deixou Madame Pomfrey cuidando de Gwen, que parecia estar perdendo os sentidos.

Ele estava correndo em direcção à sala de Poções, era isso que eles iam ter logo pela manhã, e como faltavam menos de dois minutos para a aula começar, quem procurava de certamente estava lá.

Entrou na sala, onde já estavam quase todos, e deixou todos a olhar surpresos quando, sem nem uma palavra, agarrou com força o braço de Pansy e a puxou para fora da sala.

- Você está me magoando Blaise.

- Bom saber.

Pararam quando já estavam em frente à Ala Hospitalar, uma vez mais.

- Foi você. – Afirmou.

- Eu o quê queridinho? – Pansy encostou na parede, com um sorriso e olhar malicioso.

- Que colocou o veneno nos chocolates, e colocou no dormitório da Gwen, em meu nome. – Disse Blaise.

- Ela gostou? – Pansy perguntou.

- Sua cabra! – Falou o garoto, bem chateado e parecendo capaz de matar a menina na sua frente.

- Eu não, essa daí sim. Uma vadia que te roubou de mim! – Retorquiu.

- Ela não roubou nada a ninguém.

- Roubou sim.

- Que veneno deu para ela? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Um extremamente interessante.. – Respondeu vagamente.

- Fala Parkinson. – Ele ordenou.

Pansy se chegou mais para a beira de Blaise e sussurrou:

- Um letal. É pena que eu errei na dose, mas mesmo assim, não se preocupe, daqui a alguns minutos ela estará morta, e você será só meu.

Blaise fechou os olhos por momentos e respirou fundo.

- Agora explica isso para a directora. – Disse, empurrando ela com força para dentro da Ala.

Lá, na beira de Gwen, Minerva e Madame Pomfrey olhavam os dois, sérias.

- Professora, ela.. – Blaise começou, indo explicar o que tinha acabado de falar com Pansy.

- Nós ouvimos tudo, Sr. Zabini. – Afirmou a directora.

- Menos qual o veneno. – Madame Pomfrey continuou.

- É letal, a Parkinson disse que daqui a alguns minutos ela estará morta.

- Tem a plena consciência que se a senhorita Jones morrer, você irá para Azkaban, estou certa? – Mcgonagall perguntou.

Pansy pareceu pensar, engolindo em seco.

- Tem antídoto. – Disse, em tom de voz baixo, mas que mesmo assim todos ouviram. Soou desiludida. Falhou, uma vez mais.

- Vai buscar, e volta aqui com ele imediatamente.

Pansy obedeceu à ordem da professora, e logo voltou, com um pequeno frasquinho de um líquido azulado nas mãos.

- Tem de fazer ela engolir tudo. – Explicou.

Para isso, bastaram alguns segundos. Gwen logo voltou ao normal, sua pele que ainda estava mais pálida que o habitual, voltou ao mesmo e ela conseguiu finalmente respirar fundo, fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir, dessa vez mais descansada.

- Venha comigo senhorita Parkinson. Fez algo muito grave que poderia ter acabado muito mal e agora terá de arcas com as suas consequências. É bom que se prepare. – A directora, que parecia furiosa, fez um sinal decidido para a garota a seguir, e ela assim o fez.

- Pronto. Agora deixa ela descansar. – Madame Pomfrey disse. – Eu já venho ver se está tudo bem.

E saiu. Então, Blaise sentou ao lado da maca de Gwen, segurou sua mão e encostou sua testa a dela, aliviado.

- Eu te amo Gwen.

* * *

><p>O intervalo entre a primeira e a segunda aula da tarde tinha agora começado. Draco não tinha parado de pensar no acontecido, nem em Harry, mas respeitou o pedido do dia anterior, e deixou ele pensar, parecia ser melhor assim.<p>

Mas também não aguentava mais. Assim que saíram da aula, foi ter com Harry. Parou na frente dele, não precisando falar nada, já que o moreno tinha a perfeita noção do que se tratava.

E dessa vez não negou uma conversa.

- Vem comigo. – Disse, apenas. Draco, claro, o seguiu até na beira dos jardins.

- Você.. pensou no que eu te disse? – O loiro perguntou.

- É tudo o que eu penso Draco, mais nada. – Ele respondeu. – Entende que é difícil certo?

- Sim, mas de novo, eu te juro por tudo, não é mais uma aposta. E é verdade também que eu te amo, mais que tudo meu bem. – Draco encarava Harry.

- Eu também amor. – Harry sorriu para o outro, enquanto este retribuía com um sorriso ainda mais aberto.

De seguida, Draco abraçou ele com força.

- Eu tive medo que você não acreditasse em mim, que nunca mais me aceitasse de volta, de te perder Harry, tive tanto. – Afirmou baixinho.

- Não me vai perder Draco, nunca. Eu te amo. – Falou o moreno.

- Eu também. – O loiro disse.

Aí, no fim do intervalo, os dois voltaram a sorrir um para o outro e assim, deram as mãos e seguiram para a próxima aula, felizes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thiago Percivanian<strong> – É verdade, ela sempre quer ajudar o amigo e tal :b Eh, e mesmo neste pensou que tinha sido o Blaise e não a Pansy.. :b Sim, só dois e obrigado por responder! Ahh meu deus, eu não consegui entrar nos 7 dias do Pottermore, mas em Outubro eu espero ir para os Slytherin também, que sorte hein Thiago! Ainda bem que gostou, obrigado e espero que tenha gostado desse também! Beijos!

**bvcsalvatore** – Heey Bruna, fico muito contente por teres gostado e ainda bem que esclareci :) Muito obrigado e beijo!

**Ines Granger Black** – Ahh, ainda bem que gostaste e claro, que estejas ficando viciada, sempre bom :b Obrigada e beijoca!

**Deh Isaacs** – Ehh, e eu desculpo, afinal estás aqui de novo, que é o que interessa :) E ele ouviu a Mione e claro, o seu coraçãoo :b Ainda bem que gostou e obrigado!

Ehh, então, eu tive vendo meus projectos e eu tive uma ideia, juntando alguns deles e tal e coise, bem não vou dar muitos detalhes.. mas queria que vocês escolhessem algo. Qual vocês preferiam em primeiro lugar? Algo dos Black? Ou pelo contrário, preferiam dos Potter? Eh isso, Black ou Potter :b Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo queee, por acaso veio pelo menos um dia e meio mais cedo :) Obrigada.

Beijos

Sofia ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**31 de Janeiro, 1997**

**Dia 14**

Era sábado, o dia do último jogo, o clássico entre os Gryffindor e os Slytherin. Faltavam poucos minutos para o jogo começar, e as bancadas já estavam ao rubro, com todos a rir e ainda mais gritar, em apoio à sua equipa.

- Bem vindos à grande final caros alunos, onde teremos o eterno clássico! GRYFFINDOR CONTRA SLYTHERIN! – Dizia Charles Brandon, o narrador do jogo. – Quem irá ganhar? Os leões?

A bancada dos Gryffindor deu vivas enquanto os Slytherin os vaiavam.

- Ou as cobras irão ganhar este jogo, que com certeza será memorável? – Charles perguntou, ao que a bancada verde e prata apoiou bem alto. – Vamos ver os jogadores da equipa dos Gryffindor, temos o Keeper, Ron Weasley, os Chasers, Stephan Anderson, Beth Taylor, e Marshall Ellis. Passemos para os Beaters, Ian Berry e Ross Davies e claro, o nosso Seeker e capitão da equipa, Harry Potter!

Todos bateram palmas, enquanto no meio das bancadas vermelhas e douradas, Lavender Brown gritava seu amor por Ron.

- E temos os jogadores dos Slytherin, o Keeper, Mark Chapman, os Chasers, Blaise Zabini, Aiden Barnes e Toby Ali. Temos os Beaters, Kane Turner e Jason Hussain, e o Seeker e capitão da equipa, Draco Malfoy.

Assim que estes entraram exigiram os aplausos de todos e logo, no meio do campo surgiu a juíza, madame Hooch. No ar, os capitães se encaravam frente a frente.

- Um jogo é um jogo, meu caro. – Disse Draco.

- Não pense que eu esqueci disso Malfoy. – Harry retorquiu, sério assim como o outro.

- Boa sorte Potter. – Ele falou, e os dois deram um forte aperto de mão.

- Que ganhe o melhor. – Disse o moreno.

Madame Hooch apitou, a quaffle foi lançada ao ar, e o jogo começou assim que as bludgers e a snitch foram soltas.

- E o primeiro a apanhar a quaffle é o membro dos Slytherin Toby Ali, que passa para Aiden Barnes. Este voa até aos aros inimigos e tenta marcar, mas Ron Weasley defende com uma facilidade espantosa! Quem apanha a quaffle é Blaise Zabini que apanha Weasley desprevenido e ganha os primeiros 10 pontos para os Slytherin! – Comentava Charles.

A torcida dos Slytherin vibrou com os 10 pontos nos primeiros 2 minutos de jogo.

'Droga' pensava Ron, atento ao jogo.

- Quem está com a posse da quaffle agora é Marshall Ellis, que passa para Stephan Anderson, que já à beira dos aros passa para Beth Taylor, ela tenta marcar e.. Mark Chapman defende, ele parece bem decidido em não deixar nenhuma entrar. Toby Ali apanha a quaffle e desvia de todos os Charsers adversários, não passando para ninguém e.. fazendo mais 10 pontos para os Slytherin! O jogo está de 0 a 20 para a equipa das cobras, os Gryffindor terão de se esforçar mais se querem marcar algum!

Com isso, a equipa dos leões parecia mais decidida que nunca.

- A Taylor novamente com a quaffle na mão, passa para Anderson e ele marca os primeiros 10 pontos dos Gryffindor! Chapman quase que defendia, mas não conseguiu. Barnes está agora com a posse da quaffle e vai a passar para Zabini mas Ellis passa pelo meio e apanha a quaffle. Parece que os Beaters dos Slytherin, Turner e Hussain não gostaram que a quaffle fosse tirada a equipa. Turner desviou uma Bludger de Chapman, e se juntou com Hussain, eles estão indo em direcção a Ellis que ainda está com a quaffle na mão, e os Beaters estavam demasiado perto, Ellis não se consegue assim desviar deles.

Marshall caiu da vassoura até o chão do campo de Quidditch, com o impacto dos dois garotos indo contra ele.

- Blaise Zabini tem a quaffle, ele voa sem obstáculos até aos aros adversários e faz mais 10 pontos! 10 a 30 para os Slytherin, eles estão levando a melhor! E mesmo assim, Marshall Ellis volta ao jogo com tudo, pegando a quaffle assim que entra! Passa para Taylor, que passa para Anderson. Este se vê bloqueado pelos Beaters da equipa adversária e passa novamente para a Taylor que marca! 10 pontos para os Gryffindor!

A torcida aplaudiu.

- Taylor tem a quaffle na mão, ela voa até aos aros mas foi atingida por uma Bludger no braço! A quaffle cai das suas mãos! Sorte que Anderson da sua equipa apanha ela, voa até aos aros e.. Chapman falha na defesa uma vez mais! 30 pontos para os Gryffindor, o jogo está 30 a 30 com as duas equipas empatadas!

O jogo demorou mais uns 20 minutos, e como os Gryffindor tinham voltado com tudo depois de Marshall Ellis, tinham marcado mais 40 pontos. Agora estava 50 a 70 para os Gryffindor.

- E parece que Draco Malfoy avistou a snitch dourada, e Harry Potter está indo logo atrás! Os dois voam o mais rápido que podem para alcançar a vitória! Os dois continuam indo atrás e.. MEU DEUS! DRACO MALFOY AGARROU A SNITCH! OS SLYTHERIN VENCEM O JOGO, POR 200 PONTOS A 70 PONTOS! – Charles berrou, anunciando a vitória.

Aí, a equipa das cobras desceram das vassouras e levantaram Draco, que ainda agarrava a snitch dourada, no ar, a quem foi dada a taça. A torcida batia fortes palmas, e gritava em euforia por terem ganho o último jogo e para eles claro, o mais importante.

A equipa dos leões também já havia descido das vassouras e olhava a equipa vencedora com desgosto. Draco olhou brevemente para Harry, que embora desiludido assim como os outros, ainda lhe deu um pequeno sorriso, que o loiro retribuiu.

Apesar de serem namorados e todos o saberem, ninguém havia pensado claro que Harry poderia ter dado a mínima chance a Draco para ganhar, apesar de tudo ele nunca seria capaz.

Os Slytherin, todos com um sorriso incrivelmente aberto em seus rostos não paravam de comemorar. Claro que aquilo não havia acabado no campo, mas sim continuado na Sala Comum, só com os alunos da casa.

* * *

><p>Mais para a noite, depois do jantar, Draco se dirigiu para o seu quarto junto com Harry.<p>

Assim que entraram, o moreno não demorou para o beijar.

- Eu não posso negar que fiquei um pouco desiludido por termos perdido. – Disse Harry, depois de se voltar a separar do loiro. – E por não ter apanhado a snitch antes de você, mas.. bom, você merece essa prendinha.

- Prendinha? – Draco perguntava com um sorriso nos lábios.

Harry não disse mais nada e atirou o namorado para a cama, desabotoando sua camisa desesperadamente. Draco perdeu a respiração, e mordeu o lábio. Harry logo retirou a camisa dele também e o beijou com toda a necessidade que sentia naquele momento. Os beijos desceram pelo pescoço, chegaram ao peitoral e o moreno deu pequenas mordidas nos mamilos, depois também beijando sobre o seu estômago.

Draco sentia a respiração do outro contra a sua pele, enquanto via as mãos dele desapertarem lentamente as suas calças. Logo, estas estavam jogadas no chão. Harry reparou na cara ansiosa do loiro para que ele lhe retirasse também os boxers dele, onde já se notava uma erecção, mas não o fez, o que causou um som de protesto da parte de Draco.

Levantado na frente do loiro, e com um sorrisinho malicioso, Harry desfez o cinto, desapertou as calças e deixou elas caírem a seus pés. Em seguida, colocou as mãos na borda dos seus boxers pretos, e começou a baixar eles lentamente, enquanto fazia uma dançinha sexy e ao mesmo tempo engraçada, ao que Draco gargalhou brevemente e ficou claramente excitado também.

Um gemido saiu da boca de Draco quando os boxers de Harry já estavam jogados em algum sítio do quarto, e o moreno estava nu, sua grande erecção sendo observada por um Draco que estava com uma vontade louca.

O moreno engatinhou uma vez mais por cima do parceiro e os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente, enquanto as mãos percorriam os corpos um do outro. Quando o beijo cessou, Draco não tinha mais seus boxers. Voltou a tocar o seu pescoço com os lábios, descendo cada vez mais, e sentindo os músculos do loiro se contraírem sob o seu toque leve.

Chegando onde queria, Harry primeiro lambeu de cima a baixo, e em seguida abocanhou tudo, fazendo movimentos rápidos de vai e vem.

- Harry.. – Draco gemeu, seus olhos fechados e arqueando as costas enquanto ondas de prazer viajavam pelo seu corpo. Mais gemidos se seguiram.

Harry continuou a chupar seu pénis até ele se vir mesmo na sua boca. Draco tinha a respiração acelerada, e sua boca ainda estava entreaberta, alguns pequenos gemidos ainda escapando por entre seus lábios.

Levantou o loiro da cama, sorrindo e o encostou na parede, colando seus corpos e fazendo seus sexos se tocarem, o que rendeu gemidos vindos dos dois lados, devido ao contacto.

- Enlace suas pernas em mim. – Dizia Harry, baixinho. Draco obedeceu ao pedido, e levantou suas pernas, rodeando-o. O moreno rapidamente o agarrou e se posicionou na sua entrada, juntando seus lábios uma vez mais, enquanto o penetrava. As suas investidas eram lentas, mas logo se tornaram mais rápidas e fundas, e os gemidos aumentavam cada vez mais.

Aquilo com Harry era viciante, e absolutamente delicioso, Draco nunca ia cansar daquilo. Cravou as unhas nos ombros dele, com força, gemendo mais alto à medida que as estocadas aumentavam ainda mais de velocidade.

Os seus movimentos começaram a ficar erráticos. Harry estava bem perto do clímax e agarrou Draco com mais força, quando gemeu seu nome bem alto e se veio dentro do loiro, em seguida tirando seu pénis de dentro dele. Cansados, os dois caíram de novo na cama, e sem entreolharam, sorrindo e tudo o que se ouvia dentro do quarto naquele momento era o som das suas respirações. Com certeza aquela fora a melhor prenda que Draco alguma vez tinha recebido pela vitória em um jogo de Quidditch.

* * *

><p><strong>bvcsalvatore<strong> – Hey Bruna, que bom que gostou e obrigado! Já teve a última cena interessante e picante entre esses os dois, foi a última! Obrigado também pela resposta, e review já está feita agora, desculpa o atrasinho :b Espero que tenha gostado e obrigado mais uma vez!

**Ines Granger Black** – Eh, eu espero que ele encontre alguém também :b Ainda bem que está viciada, eh sempre bom ouvir e saber :b Ainda bem que gostou e obrigado! Beijo

**Deh Isaacs** – É verdade Deh, as duas realmente estavam testando os limites, precisavam disso. Ainda bem que ama minha fic, eu fico muito feliz mesmo! Ainda bem que gostaste e obrigado. Beijinho

Bom, eu espero mesmo que tenham gostado (apesar que eu não tenho muita experiência em jogos de Quidditch), e estejam gostando, mais uma vez obrigado por tudo, e um pouquinho triste, mas também com um bocado de entusiasmo para começar uma outra 'etapa', digo que esse é o penúltimo capítulo. Só falta mais um, o epílogo e claro está, os agradecimentos. Obrigado e beijos!

Sofia *-*


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**1 de Fevereiro, 1997**

**Dia 15**

Era domingo de tarde. Draco e Blaise estavam apenas os dois no dormitório masculino, conversando e ambos ainda bem felizes pela vitória no dia anterior, claro.

- Então.. lá por eu andar ocupado, não quer dizer que eu não repare em você Blaise.. nem na sua amiga nova. Faz intenções de me apresentar ela, ou tenho eu que ir me dar a conhecer? – Perguntava Draco.

- Não se preocupe, vai conhecer ela, mas acho melhor falar sobre isso primeiro. – Blaise respondeu.

- Porquê? – Disse o loiro, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Bem, porque a Gwen consegue ser bem.. inusual. Você irá entender. Mudando de assunto, sabe que dia é hoje certo?

- Certo. 1 de Fevereiro, o que tem de tão importante?

- Draco, faz 15 dias desde a aposta. – Afirmou o moreno.

- Ah, isso.. – Ele suspirou.

- Bom, você ganhou, eu já percebi que ele está completamente apaixonado por você. – Disse.

- Blaise… - Começou Draco, mas foi interrompido.

- E também percebi que é recíproco. Eu não sou tão burro assim Draco. Eu fiquei indeciso, no início era uma aposta, apenas isso, mas fui percebendo que havia algo mais à medida que os dias passavam. Você estava diferente, arriscava tudo, seu orgulho e reputação. Não se importou com fotografias suas e do Potter pelas paredes nem com comentários maldosos que poderiam fazer, estava sempre com ele, e depois foi só juntar dois mais dois para entender que não só você o tinha conquistado a ele, como ele o tinha conquistado a si. – O outro explicou.

- É verdade. Mas vejo que está levando muito bem. – Draco retorquiu.

- Eu estou um pouco surpreendido sim, mas eu fico feliz por você ter alguém na sua vida. Finalmente alguém conseguiu colocar trela no garanhão chamado Draco Malfoy. Parece que precisava só o Potter para fazer isso. – Blaise deu uma risada.

O loiro deu uma gargalhada breve, junto com o moreno.

- Obrigado por apoiar.

- Claro.

Aí, sem bater na porta, alguém entrou de rompante, fazendo Blaise levantar da cama onde estava deitado.

- Preciso falar com você. – Pansy dizia, séria. – Imediatamente.

- Eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos. – Calmamente, Draco também levantou da cama, e saiu do dormitório, fechando a porta a porta atrás de si.

Assim que Draco saiu, Blaise tirou discretamente a varinha do bolso, mas Pansy reparou.

- _Expelliarmus_. – Proferiu. – Dessa vez não vai me escapar queridinho.

- O que você quer dessa vez Parkinson? Já tentou matar a Gwen, e agora? Você não percebe que eu não gosto de ti e te quero bem afastada de mim e dela? – Perguntava Blaise.

- Blaise e você ainda não percebeu que eu te amo? Eu não posso deixar você ficar com essa vadia. – Pansy afirmou, parecendo bem nervosa.

- Cuidado com a língua Parkinson, a Gwen não é nenhuma vadia. Claro está que, de você eu já não posso dizer o mesmo. Agora devolve a minha varinha. – Disse ele.

- Não. – Ela negou.

- Me dá ela. – Ordenou Blaise, estendendo a mão, pronto a receber sua varinha.

- Não Blaise. Você não vai ser dela nem de mais ninguém. Você vai ser meu e vai ficar comigo sim. Para toda a eternidade. – Pansy dizia enquanto erguia a varinha, apontando para o garoto.

- O que.. o que você está fazendo? Por favor, não…- Pediu ele.

- Desculpa, mas essa é a única maneira de eu ficar com você. – A morena falou.

- Por favor Pansy.. – Disse, uma vez mais.

Esta respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, antes de voltar a falar.

- _Avada Kedavra_.

Ouviu-se um baque e aí, ela abriu os olhos, observando o corpo de Blaise caído no chão.

'Finalmente juntos', ela pensava, apontando a varinha para seu próprio peito e murmurando a mesma maldição.

Então, o corpo da garota caiu no chão também, jazendo morta ao lado de Blaise.

* * *

><p>Levou mais ou menos umas duas horas para que Draco voltasse ao dormitório. Tinha quase certeza que a conversa entre o amigo e Pansy já tinha acabado, mas com aquela quem sabe não é?<p>

A porta estava fechada, e ele bateu na porta, coisa que não era habitual de ele fazer.

- Blaise? Está aí? – Ninguém respondia. Se calhar ele tinha saído. – Blaise?

Decidiu entrar. A primeira coisa que viu foram Blaise e Pansy, estendidos no chão. Não pensou antes de correr em socorro do outro Slytherin, pensando ainda que sua ajuda estava sendo precisa.

- Acorda. Acorda Blaise! – Draco chamava em voz alta, abanando o corpo do amigo, tentando, em vão, que ele acordasse.

Engoliu em seco, e levou sua mão até o pescoço do outro, receoso.

Os dedos que tocavam o pescoço ficaram lá uns 40 segundos. Draco não piscava, muito menos falava nada, à medida que ia finalmente percebendo que não havia pulsação. Ele estava morto.

- Não. – Disse, por fim. – Por favor, não me faça isso. Por favor.

Mais ele não ia acordar.

- Não.. – Draco murmurou em voz baixa, enquanto ele não acreditava no que estava acontecendo e ele encostava a cabeça ao peito de Blaise, uma lágrima triste descendo lenta pela sua bochecha.

* * *

><p><strong>bvcsalvatore<strong> – Heey Bruna, que bom que gostou mesmo, ainda bem e muito obrigado! Eh ela está acabando, por um lado infelizmente, claro está.. beijo!

**Ines Granger Black** – Ines, fico contente que tenha gostado e obrigado! Espero que tenha gostado desse também, apesar que bem.. foi triste.. mas beijos!

Eh.. foi isso, último capítulo antes do Epílogo.. eu sei que é triste o cap.. eu chorei.. :( mas bem, as coisas foram assim, Pansy é extremamente vingativa, e ela não se ia ficar. Não conseguiu matar a Gwen, então decidiu matar Blaise e se suicidar.. assim Gwen não ficava com ele à mesma.. obrigado por tudo!

Beijos

Sofia :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**2 de Fevereiro, 1997**

**Epílogo**

No dia seguinte, segunda-feira, todos já sabiam o que se havia passado. Naquele dia apenas, as aulas estavam suspensas. O funeral de Blaise ia ocorrer agora, às 15h da tarde.

Todos já estavam lá, e todos também sem excepção, com um olhar triste em seus rostos.

Draco e Harry chegavam agora, de mãos dadas e cabeças baixas, sentando na primeira fila, ao lado de uma menina bonita e morena, que não conseguia conter as lágrimas que caíam livres dos seus olhos.

- Gwen, estou certo? – Draco perguntou baixo, para a menina do seu lado direito.

Ela não respondeu, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Blaise me falou muito sobre você, Draco. Ele pode nunca ter dito, mas estou certa que demonstrou. Você era muito, muito importante para ele. – Disse ela.

Os olhos cinzentos do loiro se encheram de lágrimas.

- Assim como você era também. – Ele falou.

Gwen, que ainda chorava, olhou o caixão e deu um sorriso, antes de voltar a falar.

- Sim. Eu sei.

Na verdade, Gwen tinha ouvido as últimas palavras de Blaise, que haviam sido na Ala Hospitalar. Aquele 'eu te amo' fazia ela ficar mais emocionada.

Aí, Mcgonagall começou seu discurso, com pesar, e todos ouviam atentamente. Draco tinha a cabeça encostada no ombro de Harry, que colocou o braço nos ombros do namorado. Doía muito ver Draco sofrendo assim. Apesar de se terem conhecido naquele momento, Draco tinha a mão dada com Gwen, pois entendiam bem o que o outro estava passando.

No fim da cerimónia, as pessoas mais próximas tiveram o direito de dizer suas últimas palavras antes que fechassem o caixão.

Gwen se chegou na frente e viu aí sua oportunidade de retribuir as palavras do garoto e dizer o que sentia.

Ficou olhando Blaise por uns momentos e, delicadamente, passou a sua mão pela bochecha dele.

- Eu também te amo Blaise.

Assim, ela saiu chorando e andando a passos largos, mas aliviada por ter conseguido falar suas últimas palavras para o garoto que amava.

Foi a vez de Harry. Ele, com lágrimas nos olhos e não conseguindo as conter, deu um pequeno sorriso verdadeiro, murmurando um '_obrigado_' sentido.

Deu lugar a Draco, que primeiro, apenas observava o amigo ali, deitado.

- Eu vou ter tantas, tantas saudades de você amigão. Eu tenho saudades. – Dizia. – Durante tantos anos, você foi meu único amigo. O único a quem eu podia chamar mesmo de amigo, aquele que eu podia confiar, aquele com quem eu podia conversar, aquele com quem eu podia contar, que quando eu precisasse, ele apenas estava ali, o único que não queria nada em troca. E agora.. agora se não fosse você eu não sei onde estaria. Agora você me fez encontrar a pessoa que eu estava esperando à tanto tempo, o homem da minha vida. Obrigado Blaise. Eu te adoro, eu realmente te adoro. Obrigado.

Dito isso, e depois de olhar uma última vez seu amigo, o caixão se fechou. Uma lágrima caiu na rosa branca que tinha na mão. Em seguida, atirou a flor sobre o caixão.

Draco começou a andar junto com Harry de volta para o castelo, e poucos metros mais à frente de onde tinham saído, Draco sucumbiu ao choro mais forte.

- Amor.. – Murmurou Harry, se colocando na frente de Draco, e pegando uma das suas mãos. O loiro o encarou. – Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupa.

Ele assentiu, fechando os olhos apenas por meros segundos. Harry se lembrou do que uma vez, Sirius lhe havia dito.

- Ele nunca vai deixar você Draco, nunca. – Continuou, chorando junto com o namorado. – Você vai sempre poder encontrar ele. Aqui.

Harry colocou a sua outra mão sobre o coração de Draco. Os dois se abraçaram forte por alguns momentos deixando toda a sua angústia sair.

Blaise ia ficar feliz de os ver, ver como estavam juntos, ver a relação a crescer, vê-los ser felizes. E Draco tinha certeza que de onde estivesse, ele estaria vendo e olhando por eles também. Agora também tinha Harry, e ele tinha certeza que ele o ajudaria a ultrapassar tudo, o apoiaria em tudo o que ele precisasse, que ia estar lá, e que o ia amar mais que qualquer coisa. Sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>bvcsalvatore <strong>- Ahh, eu sei, foi muito triste, e eu acho que este ainda foi mais! Mas ainda bem que gostaste Bruna, muito obrigado por tudo mesmo, espero que tenhas gostado desse último capítulo também! Beijo!

**Ines Granger Black** - Heey Ines, que bom que gostou, e muito obrigado! Beijos

**Thiago Percivanian** - THIAGO! yaaaayy! Eu aceito as desculpas, e eu entendo :) Vamos por partes: sobre o capítulo 14, o Ron ainda vai encontrar alguém que o ame de verdade e ele irá ser feliz, e eh, Ginny merecia! Que bom que gostou e obrigado! Capítulo 15, eu estou vendo que deveria de ter colocado la mais um pouco de competição entre os dois ao apanhar a snitch e na verdade, eu meio que pensei nisso depois de postar, mas qe bom que gostou à mesma hein! Obrigado por responder lá a isso também! Capítulo 16, eu sei.. foi muito triste, eu chorei, eu adoro Blaise mesmo, e embora qe nessa fic Pansy seja a má da fita, eu gosto muito dela também. Ahh Lemon, nao pode vir :b o do capítulo 15 foi o ultimo que teve nessa fanfic :/ maaaaas.. qe bom que gostou, e muito obrigado mesmo Thiago! Beijão ^^

ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, EPÍLOGO! Então, eh.. acabou.. eu adorei fazer a "15 Days", amei mesmo! Acho que matar o Blaise e também matar a Pansy foi das coisas mais tristes qe fiz aqui, e também foi inesperado, penso eu, eu ainda chorei mais escrevendo esse capítulo, não só por ser o último, mas pelo conteúdo claro. Mas eh assim meus lindos.. os agradecimentos estão chegando daqui a algumas horas :) Mesmo assim, vocês sabem que eu vos estou grata por tudo mesmo, OBRIGADO!

BEIJOS!

SOFIA ;3


	18. Chapter 18

**Thiago Percivanian** - AH MEU DEUS THIAGO! qe bom que gostou tanto, aiaiai! E claro, fico extremamente feliz que tenhas gostado da fanfic, e muito, mesmo MUITO OBRIGADO, por tudo! 'autora igualmente maravilhosa' - eu to coraaandooo.. :) entao, sobre meu proximo projecto eu não posso dar muitas informações nao é, vocês verão, mais vem em breve, e claro tomei em conta todas as opiniões que recebi :) Mais uma vez, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado tanto da fic e mais uma vez, mas nunca demais, obrigado! Beijos!

**bvcsalvatore** - Heeeey Bruna! Tudo normal por aqui e contigo? Sobre isso, desde já me desculpa por isso, eu agora to no 10º ano, secundário, é diferente, ainda estou me habituando, e agora é que começa realmente a contar, e a média do 10º conta para entrar na faculdade e tal, escola começou a pouco e eu já tenho muito que fazer, também to com alguns problemas pessoais mas nada demais e ainda estou pensando dar explicações de inglês para os que estão a começar, para ganhar o meu dinheiro! Mas eu prometo que vou passar lá, assim que puder :) Bruna, realmente estou muito contente por ter gostado de minha fanfic, mesmo, e MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO! sério! espero sim qe goste da próxima fanfic! Beijo

* * *

><p>Quero agradecer agora a todos que seguiram minha fic, que a leram, que a comentaram, que me incentivaram sempre a continuar e que fizeram de mim uma autora feliz.<p>

Essas pessoas maravilhosas são:

**Thiago Percivanian**

**bvcsalvatore**

**Deh Issacs**

**Ines Granger Black**

**PattJoqer**

**Ines Potter Black**

A todos vocês, MUITO OBRIGADO MESMO hein! Realmente FANTÁSTICOS!

Acho que a fic, ao longo dos capítulos talvez tenha saído assim um pouquinho da ideia dos 15 dias que Draco tinha para conquistar Harry, mesmo assim ainda acho que ficou boa, eu estou até orgulhosa, e eu fico imensamente feliz que vocês realmente tenham gostado!

E de novo, muito obrigada por tudo!

Espero vos ver na minha próxima fanfic, ela está vindo em breve e se a lerem eu espero que gostem! Até lá, acho :b

BEIJÃO

- SOPHIE MALFOY!


End file.
